Rêves enflammés
by DesoPasDeso
Summary: Jet est tout de suite attiré par Lee, cet homme plein de mystères et de contradictions. Mais lorsqu'il découvre qu'il est un maître du feu, l'amour et la haine se croisent et deviennent difficiles à démêler. /Réécriture et changement de l'histoire à partir de leur rencontre. Au programme : Amour, Aventure, Drame et Humour, mais aussi /!\ des LEMON explicites et des SUJETS MATURES.
1. Chapter 1

Voici une nouvelle fic Jetko, qui commence à partir de leur rencontre sur le ferry et continuera au moins jusqu'à la fin du Book II : la Terre. Je vais changer des événements.

Evidemment, l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne gagne pas d'argent à faire mumuse avec.

* * *

 **LIVRE I : LA BRÛLURE DU** **DÉSIR**

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 1 :****

 _ _Il combattait un ennemi invisible, une masse noire informe de soldats de la nation du feu. De part et d'autre de lui, Pesticide et L__ _ _ongue__ _ _Flèche repoussaient l'ombre malfaisante. Il faisait ce qu'il devait, entouré des siens. Il était à sa place.__

 _ _Le décor changea. Jet était tapi dans une ruelle étroite, de nuit. Derrière lui, Pesticide et__ _ _Lo__ _ _ngue__ _ _Flèche faisaient le guet. Et devant lui, il y avait un dos inconnu, très droit et serré dans un habit__ _ _sombre__ _ _, surmonté de cheveux noirs en bataille. Il sentait confusément que ce corps fin et musclé appartenait à une nouvelle recrue des Combattants de la Liberté, et cette pensée faisait battre son cœur plus vite.__

 _ _Il y eut un bruit de pas étouffé dans la rue perpendiculaire, un ennemi. Il sauta sur cet allié inconnu et le plaqua contre le mur, pressant la main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.__

 _ _Les yeux jaunes de l'autre le regardèrent avec surprise. Jet plongea dans ce regard à la fois naïf et dur, perdu et décidé. Il sentait la tiédeur de sa respiration et la douceur de ses lèvres contre ses doigts, son torse qui se soulevait à chaque inspiration, se pressant contre sa propre poitrine, et ses jambes puissantes de part et d'autre des siennes. Tout dans ce corps semblait l'inviter à réduire encore la distance.__

 _ _Et soudain il s'embrassèrent. La ruelle avait disparu, comme Pesticide,__ _ _Longue__ _ _Flèche et le danger. Ne restait que cette bouche contre la sienne, ce souffle dans sa gorge, cette salive tiède et cette langue timide qui caressait l'intérieur de ses lèvres.__

 _ _Quand leurs bouches se séparèrent enfin, l'autre, les joues roses et les yeux fermés, haletait légèrement. Jet caressa avec douceur sa joue blessée, et les longs cils noirs s'écartèrent sur deux yeux dorés. Dans un murmure sensuel, l'__ _ _inconnu__ _ _lui susurra dans l'oreille :__

 _ _« Je te suivrai n'importe où. »__

* * *

Jet ouvrit les yeux et découvrit le visage de Pesticide à quelques millimètres du sien. La jeune femme grommela :

« Ah, tu te réveilles enfin ! A quoi tu rêvais ? Tu souriais bêtement ! »

Cette remarque fit rougir Jet. Longue Flèche, assis un peu plus loin, rit silencieusement. Ignorant ses camarades, Jet se releva et s'étira, le regard jeté en avant.

Le bateau était immobilisé. Ils venaient d'arriver à Ba Sing Se, la dernière grande cité du royaume de la Terre. Là, il pourrait oublier la nation du feu et refaire sa vie avec ses deux fidèles compagnons, et peut-être un nouvel ami...

Peu après leur rencontre avec l'Avatar et Katara, une dispute avait éclaté au sein de son groupe de rebelles, les Combattants de la Liberté. Plusieurs membres dont Demi Portion avaient contesté sa vision trop radicale du combat contre la nation du feu. Il avait très mal vécu cette contestation, alors que c'était lui qui avait veillé et sauvé la plupart d'entre eux. Aussi, il avait choisi de partir recommencer ailleurs, comme réfugié. Après tout, Katara et le gamin à la flèche bleue n'avaient peut-être pas tort, il s'était perdu lui même à trop haïr indistinctement les membres de la nation du feu. A Ba Sing Se, il trouverait le calme nécessaire à réfléchir à tout ça… Pesticide et Longue Flêche avaient choisi de l'accompagner. Leur loyauté et leur amitié l'avaient touché plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

Et puis juste avant qu'il embarque sur le ferry, un jeune homme à la grâce brutale avait attiré son attention. Imperméable à l'air joyeux de son compagnon, un vieil homme replet tout en sourire, il affichait une mine sombre. Son regard noir et les marques de brûlure sur son visage témoignaient que lui aussi avait vu des atrocités. Dans sa façon de se mouvoir et de regarder les autres, on sentait une contradiction, une déchirure profonde. Derrière sa brusquerie et sa méfiance, derrière ses muscles et son visage fermé, on devinait les traces du jeune homme qu'il avait été avant. Une certaine souplesse, des mouvements raffinés, une posture droite ou un regard tendre vers son vieux compagnon étaient autant de signes de cet autre délicat et sincère qu'il avait du être. Ce mélange avait fasciné Jet.

Il s'était donc débrouillé pour garder le jeune homme dans son angle de vue tout le long du trajet. Lorsqu'il l'avait entendu râler contre la nourriture qui leur était servie, il avait saisi l'occasion et entamé la conversation avec son habituel air charmeur. En quelques mots, il l'avait convaincu de voler avec lui et ses compagnons la nourriture que gardait le capitaine du ferry. En échange, il avait obtenu un nom "Lee", ainsi qu'un regard intrigué. Pendant l'opération elle même, Jet avait continué à le regarder. Lee savait manier l'épée et agir de manière discrète et efficace. Ce qui avait encore accru son intérêt, sa fascination...

Une fois la répartition du butin faite, Jet était revenu à la charge, cherchant à nouer la conversation avec ce jeune homme mystérieux, à grand renfort de sourires séducteurs. Lee avait fini par abandonner son froncement de sourcil bougon et esquisser un sourire maladroit des plus craquants.

Alors Jet l'avait entraîné à l'écart, laissant son sympathique oncle et ses compagnons discuter, et ils avaient pu parler tous les deux, seuls.

Accoudés à la rambarde du bateau, ils avaient le visage tourné vers Ba Sing Se, vers l'avenir, vers la rédemption. Le vent fouettait leurs visages et la mer emplissait leurs poumons de sel, et Jet avait l'étrange sensation que c'était là le signe d'une promesse. Se tournant subitement vers son compagnon, il avait plongé son regard dans le sien et lui avait dit :

« Tu es un paria, comme moi. Et les parias doivent veiller les uns sur les autres, parce que personne d'autre ne le fera. »

Les yeux dorés de l'autre garçon avaient brillé plus fort, dansant comme une flamme. Les sourcils froncés, il avait répondu:

« Effectivement. Être seul n'est pas le meilleur chemin. »

Jet aurait donné n'importe quoi pour comprendre d'où venait la mélancolie dans sa voix. Et il mourrait d'envie de lui proposer de le rejoindre. Mais Lee avait détourné la tête et fixé l'eau, la mine redevenue sombre, et Jet n'avait pas osé interrompre ses pensées.

Il avait donc regardé l'horizon en silence, très conscient des battements rapides de son cœur et de cette silhouette à côté de lui, à la fois très proche et inaccessible…

Mais maintenant, il savait quoi faire. Ce rêve n'avait fait que confirmer sa décision : il devait retrouver Lee et le convaincre de devenir un des siens.

* * *

Pendant une fraction de secondes, Jet crut que c'était bon. En effet, à peine avait il fait sa proposition à Lee, dans la gare, que les yeux du jeune homme s'étaient chargés d'une étincelle enthousiaste. Mais cette lumière s'éteignit lorsque il vit son oncle, qui achetait du thé froid un peu plus loin. Redevenu sombre, il secoua la tête.

« Non. Je ne peux pas.

\- Allez, insista Jet avec un sourire séducteur. Viens, ça te changera. On peut ramener ton oncle avec, si tu veux.

\- Non.

\- On ne l'exposera pas au danger, promis ! »

Mais l'expression de Lee était décidée. Il n'obtiendrait rien de lui.

Jet finit donc par partir, furieux de ne pas avoir su trouver les mots. D'autant que juste avant qu'il ne se retourne, Lee lui avait adressé un sourire maladroit et lui avait dit qu'il s'était amusé dans le ferry et lui souhaitait bonne chance. Cet aveu confus l'avait remué. Il se sentait plus que jamais attiré par ce jeune homme mystérieux, bourru et fragile à la fois, et l'idée qu'il ne le reverrait plus lui serrait la poitrine.

Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard en arrière… et ce qu'il vit le pétrifia.

Lee grondait son oncle, l'air méfiant et inquiet. Un filet de fumée s'échappait de son thé auparavant froid…

Le vieil homme à l'air si gentil était donc un maître du feu…

 _ **Des reviews?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

 _Jet combattait une masse d'ennemis sans visages avec des uniformes de soldats du feu. Ses amis l'entouraient, fidèles et efficaces. Pesticide tranchait les silhouettes rouges de son poignard, Longue Flèche tirait flèche sur flèche, sans jamais rater sa cible, et le nouvel allié tenait leurs adversaires à distance avec ses épées. Tout allait bien..._

 _Et puis la nouvelle recrue lâcha ses armes. Jet se tourna vers lui et fit un pas en avant, attiré et étonné par l'expression insondable qui habitait ses beaux yeux couleur miel._

 _Le visage de Lee se tordit soudain en un sourire pervers. Il plongea un bras dans la masse grouillante des ennemis et en retira un petit homme âgé dont l'apparente bonhomie contrastait avec les habits rouges sinistres._

 _Le vieil homme ouvrit les mains sur une gerbe de flamme et tout devint rouge, noir et jaune. Pesticide et Longue Flèche avaient disparus, mais deux silhouettes hurlaient dans les flammes. A mesure que les cris enflaient, le sourire de Lee grandissait. Jet reconnut ses parents au moment où ils disparaissaient dans un nuage de cendre._

 _Tout n'était que fumées, sang et flammes…_

* * *

Jet se réveilla en sursaut.

Il mit quelques secondes à se rappeler qu'il était à Ba Sing Se, dans la maison miteuse que ses amis et lui louaient dans les quartiers pauvres de la ville. A côté de lui, étendus chacun sur un tapis de sol, Pesticide et Longue Flèche dormaient. Le ciel, entre les planches en bois, était noir.

Le jeune homme se leva et sortit de la maison. Il était rare qu'il soit le premier levé. Généralement, c'était Pesticide qui le tirait du lit à grand coups de pieds, passé midi. Sauf que depuis qu'il avait surpris le vieil homme en train de chauffer son thé, il dormait mal. Le soir, la pensée qu'un maître du feu avait réussi à infiltrer la capitale du royaume de la Terre le tenait éveillé, et lorsque enfin il sombrait, les cauchemars sur la mort de ses parents s'enchaînaient.

Il s'était donc donné comme mission de démasquer les deux espions et passait le plus clair de son temps à filer les deux faux réfugiés. Il les suivait comme une ombre dans leurs déplacements, surveillant leurs moindres gestes, aussi bien dans la petite maison qu'ils louaient que dans le salon de thé où ils travaillaient en journée. Mais jusque là, il n'avait rien vu qui confirmait leur appartenance à la nation ennemie.

Longue Flèche pensait qu'il avait rêvé l'épisode du thé chauffé et Pesticide râlait qu'il ferait mieux de trouver un job pour les aider à payer le loyer. Ils répétaient sans cesse qu'il leur avait promis de profiter de ce nouveau départ pour oublier la nation du feu.

Mais ils ne comprenaient pas. Jet ne pouvait pas oublier. Le mensonge de Lee et de son oncle l'avait emplit d'une rage noire, semblable à celle qu'il avait sentie lorsque la nation du feu lui avait pris ses parents et son enfance. Ce mensonge, c'était une trahison, une attaque personnelle. Comme si Lee avait amené un maître du feu dans la ville juste pour le narguer, pour le blesser.

Jet jeta un dernier regard vers la maison de fortune où dormaient paisiblement ses compagnons puis partit dans la nuit. Il avait une autre maison de fortune à surveiller…

* * *

Jet enjamba la fenêtre et s'engouffra sans un bruit dans le séjour. Il devait faire vite : le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever, et avec lui le maître du feu.

Le jeune homme avança de sa démarche féline jusqu'au petit coin cuisine et commença à fouiller. Ses gestes étaient rapides, mais silencieux. Il ouvrait chaque placard et tiroir et passait leur contenu en revue d'un geste méthodique. Ne restait plus que le tiroir sous le lavabo. Jet tendit sa main vers la poignée et…

Un grincement de porte annonça l'arrivée du vieil homme bedonnant. Jet ouvrit la porte d'une armoire et glissa à l'intérieur. La porte se referma avec un léger grincement une fraction de seconde avant que le maître du feu pénètre dans la pièce.

Jet, le coeur battant et les mains sur la poignée de ses crochets, regarda par la fente de la porte le vieil homme traverser le séjour jusqu'à l'espace cuisine. Il ouvrit tranquillement le tiroir sous le lavabo, farfouilla dedans en chantonnant puis sortit des pierres d'étincelles. Jet dut retenir un grognement de frustration lorsque le maître du feu alluma les flammes sous sa théière avec les deux pierres.

Comme chaque matin, une fois le thé chaud, le vieil homme alla chercher son neveu avec un sourire heureux. Une odeur de thé au jasmin embaumait l'air. Jet détestait le fait que les deux espions avaient l'air de mener une vie si paisible, si inoffensive. Ça ne cadrait tellement pas avec l'image qu'il avait de la vie quotidienne d'un maître du feu et de son neveu qu'il avait fini par se convaincre que c'était une ruse, qu'ils jouaient la comédie au cas où quelqu'un les espionnerait.

Mais il faut dire qu'ils jouaient bien la comédie. Lee arriva en grommelant, jouant parfaitement bien le jeune homme de mauvaise humeur, tandis que son oncle lui offrait des gâteaux et du thé en babillant avec un air de papa poule très réaliste.

Jet fut soulagé lorsqu'ils quittèrent enfin l'appartement pour le salon de thé où ils travaillaient. Il jaillit hors de l'armoire et déroba les pierres d'étincelles puis leur emboîta le pas discrètement.

* * *

Leur journée de travail se déroula sans incident. Le vieil homme servait le thé avec enthousiasme, séduisant tous les clients, et tout particulièrement une grosse dame aux habits trop délicats pour habiter dans les quartiers pauvres de la ville, tandis que son neveu faisait son travail avec des gestes tellement brusques qu'il versait autant de thé dans les tasses que sur la table et les clients.

Jet observait tout cela par une fenêtre, depuis l'ombre d'une ruelle voisine. Parfois, il se juchait sur un toit pour avoir vue sur les cuisines. Il savait se faire discret...

Contrairement aux deux autres personnes qui surveillaient ses proies...

La première était une jeune fille brune aux traits doux et à l'air naïf. Elle venait presque tous les jours devant le salon de thé, mais ne rentrait qu'une fois sur deux. Lorsque c'était le cas, elle ressortait toujours avec un sourire béat. Sinon, elle sautillait sur place devant l'entrée quelques minutes, puis repartait avec un air un peu triste. Elle n'avait pas l'air très maline, mais au moins, elle ne semblait pas dangereuse.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas de l'autre. Avec son chapeau pointu et son rond vert sur la poitrine, cet homme était incontestablement un Dai Li, un membre de cette police culturelle d'élite qui faisait trembler beaucoup de gens dans le cercle inférieur de Ba Sing Se. On murmurait que chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux apparaissait, une personne disparaissait. Sa présence signifiait surement que les deux traîtres étaient découverts, ou au moins surveillés. Il ne savait pas bien si cette idée le soulageait ou le dérangeait…

La nuit commençait à tomber lorsque le salon de thé ferma et que Lee et son oncle sortirent. Jet les suivit jusqu'à leur maison, la main serrant les pierres d'étincelles avec anticipation. Il se posta sur le toit de la maison d'en face et attendit, excité par la perspective de la victoire imminente.

La nuit tomba tout à fait, entourant Jet de sa noirceur. La lune, pleine, éclairait le séjour des deux espions. Dans la lumière blanche de l'astre, la peau de Lee prenait une teinte diaphane qui lui donnait un air surnaturel. Jet avait du mal à détourner le regard. Il remplissait d'eau une bassine en bois et Jet était tellement happé par le mouvement de ses mains translucides qu'il faillit ne pas remarquer que le vieil homme se dirigeait vers l'espace cuisine.

Jet arracha son regard de Lee et vit son oncle fouiller le tiroir à la recherche des pierres d'étincelles. Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'observateur. Le maître du feu était acculé, il allait devoir recourir à son feu, comme il avait fait à la gare...

Mais le vieil homme quitta le séjour sans avoir utilisé sa maîtrise. Jet allait le suivre pour voir où il se rendait lorsqu'un mouvement au coin de sa vision l'arrêta.

Lee avait fini de remplir la bassine d'eau et de savon, et il se déshabillait. Les vêtements tombèrent sur le sol un à un, dévoilant chaque fois un peu plus. Au milieu de toute cette blancheur, une tache noire, deux gouttes dorées et une fleur rose ressortaient : une chevelure en bataille, des yeux intenses et une cicatrice troublante.

Jet se rendit compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle quand le jeune homme entra dans la bassine, créant une onde sur la surface de l'eau qui se propagea autour de ses jambes nues. Puis Lee s'accroupit, et un frisson traversa Jet lorsque ses fesses rondes entrèrent dans l'eau.

Avec des gestes lents, le jeune homme commença à se laver. Ses mains entraient et sortaient de la bassine, ramenant des filets d'eau sur son corps nu. Hypnotisé, Jet regardait toute cette eau couler sur ses cheveux, dégouliner sur son visage, puis rouler sur son torse, redessinant les muscles et caressant les tétons roses.

Les mains disparurent sous l'eau, s'attaquant à la partie immergée. Les bras s'agitaient, l'eau de la bassine faisait des vagues, et de petites gouttelettes pleuvaient sur son visage. Lorsque Lee écarta ses longues jambes aux genoux rosis et glissa sa main entre ses cuisses, Jet sentit une chaleur dérangeante dans le bas de son corps. Il détourna le regard.

Il entendit un bruit de porte, puis la voix familière du vieil homme. Il inspira profondément pour se calmer avant de tourner à nouveau son visage vers la fenêtre en contrebas. Il se concentra sur la silhouette replète du maître du feu, ignorant au mieux la silhouette tout en angles et en courbes dans la bassine.

Le vieil homme alla vers l'espace cuisine, sortit des pierres d'étincelles et alluma un feu avec. Jet se leva brusquement, en proie à un mélange de colère et de déception.

Et puis il vit du coin de l'œil que Lee sortait de l'eau. Sa peau, entre la caresse de l'eau et le baiser de la lune, scintillait doucement. Il eut soudain envie de passer ses doigts sur ce corps étincelant, de le sentir et le goûter. Mû par ce désir brûlant, il s'avança...

Un profond sentiment de malaise balaya sa colère et sa déception.

Il partit, fuyant cette vision perturbante et les sentiments inavouables qu'elle suscitait...


	3. Chapter 3

Voici la suite. Merci pour la review :)

 ** **Chapitre**** ** **3**** **:**

 _ _Jet était couché sur un toit, à surveiller le maître du feu qui s'affairait en chantant dans la cuisine un peu plus bas.__

 _ _Le vieil homme bedonnant se tut soudain et regarda autour de lui, laissant apparaître un sourire sinistre. Se croyant seul, il plongea une grosse main sous l'évier et farfouilla avec force bruits.__

 _ _Jet sentit son cœur se glacer lorsque l'homme sortit une main coupée et la jeta dans la poêle. Le membre s'enflamma, déclenchant un rire démoniaque chez le vieil assassin qui alimenta les flammes sous la casserole avec sa maîtrise. Jet voulait fuir devant ce spectacle atroce, ou sauter sur le maître du feu pour lui régler son compte, mais son corps était paralysé.__

 _ _La cuisine ne fut bientôt plus qu'un océan dévorant de flammes rouges et or. Le vieil homme avait disparu, ne restait plus que son feu infernal.__

 _ _Et puis u__ _ _ne main blanche apparut et écarta les flammes, comme si elles n'étaient qu'un rideau inoffensif. Suivant la main, un bras élégant se faufila dans ce chaos couleur sang, puis Lee apparut.__

 _ _Il était nu et ses cheveux noirs étaient humides. Les flammes s'enroulèrent autour de son corps pâle, léchant son torse fin et musclé, parcourant son dos cambré et s'infiltrant entre ses jambes en une danse perverse et hypnotique. Le jeune homme se douchait dans ce feu destructeur. Il était sublime et dangereux.__

 _ _Et puis s__ _ _es yeux dorés accrochèrent ceux de Jet. Le jeune homme voulut fuir, mais son corps restait immobile. Lentement, sensuellement, Lee avança dans les flammes. Il grimpa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et sauta vers Jet, s'arrachant au feu et pénétrant dans son espace. Il s'approcha encore avec un mouvement de bassin suggestif et...__

* * *

« Jet ! Lève toi, bordel ! Il est midi ! »

La voix fluette de Pesticide tira Jet de son cauchemar érotique. Il était en nage et son bas-ventre était en feu. Jet épongea son front, posa une main sur la couverture pour cacher cet embêtant imprévu, puis leva les yeux vers son amie. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les lèvres pincées, elle grommela :

« Si tu veux dormir, alors arrête de passer tes nuits à espionner des réfugiés innocents. Et la prochaine fois, tu nous préviendras avant de disparaître. On s'est inquiétés. »

Elle partit avant qu'il ait eu l'occasion de répliquer.

Longue Flèche déposa un bol de nouilles devant lui, inclina la tête puis disparut à son tour. Jet soupira et souleva la couverture. Il grimaça. Son repas allait devoir attendre un peu...

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Jet mâchouillait un énième brin de paille, tapi dans l'ombre d'une ruelle perpendiculaire à la maison de thé.

Le Dai Li n'était pas là, mais la jeune fille à l'air naïf était au rendez-vous. Elle dansait d'un pied sur l'autre devant l'entrée et se triturait les mains. Rien qu'à la voir hésiter, Jet se sentit gagné par le stress.

La brunette finit par s'immobiliser. Elle tapota ses joues, inspira une grande goulée d'air puis pénétra dans la boutique. Jet la suivit du regard, intrigué malgré lui.

Elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, le visage éclairé par un nouveau sourire béat. Elle se posta devant l'entrée et attendit, tournant la tête avec espoir à chaque fois qu'un client sortait du salon de thé.

Et puis Lee apparut. Il avait les cheveux lissés sur son crâne et l'air mal à l'aise. La jeune fille se jeta sur lui en riant et passa une main dans ses cheveux, ramenant ses épis habituels. Jet sentit une vague de haine traverser son corps.

Le maître du feu sortit à son tour de la maison de thé et salua les jeunes gens avant de partir en chantonnant. Jet ne lui adressa pas un regard et suivit les deux jeunes gens dans une rue parallèle, poussé par le besoin dévorant de savoir ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant un restaurant et entrèrent en rougissant, Jet ne put plus nier l'évidence. Il se posta sur le toit du bâtiment opposé, enfonça rageusement un brin de paille dans sa bouche et attendit. Une pensée désagréable envahit son esprit, lui sussurant la cause profonde de sa colère, mais il la chassa et décida qu'il agissait ainsi pour vérifier que Lee ne ferait rien de mal à l'autre greluche.

* * *

Les deux jeunes gens ressortirent une heure et cinq brins de paille plus tard. Jin se collait à Lee en gloussant et passait sa main dans les cheveux noirs toutes les trois minutes. Le jeune homme parlait peu et écartait légèrement la tête chaque fois que sa compagne approchait sa main, mais ses joues étaient presque perpétuellement roses.

Jet les suivit jusqu'à une fontaine recouverte de lanternes. Son crâne couvait une colère immense, disproportionnée. Ce n'est que quand la jeune fille ferma les yeux et attendit, le visage incliné vers Lee, que Jet réalisa que sa haine n'était pas dirigée contre le jeune homme de la nation du feu mais bien contre l'innocente brune.

Il n'eut pas le temps de digérer cette information, car Lee venait de lever les bras... et de lancer des flammes vers les lanternes éteintes, les remplissant de flammes démoniaques...

Jet sentit une vague glaciale le traverser. Le brin de paille tomba au sol, coupé net par ses mâchoires serrées. Il tira ses crochets et s'avança, guidé par la soif de tuer... mais il s'immobilisa juste avant de rentrer dans la lumière...

Lee et la brune s'embrassaient.

Ou plutôt, la fille venait de tirer Lee vers elle et de l'entraîner dans un baiser passionné. Jet oublia aussitôt que le jeune homme en face de lui était son ennemi, un dangereux maître du feu, un espion à éliminer. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que cette fille avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de Lee, et qu'il aurait tout fait pour être à sa place...

Lee repoussa gentiment mais fermement la greluche aux yeux enamourés et brandit un coupon entre eux pour l'écarter. Puis il s'enfuit dans la nuit, laissant derrière lui une jeune fille pleine de larmes et un jeune homme bouleversé...

 _Des réactions?_


	4. Chapter 4

L'histoire avance. J'en profite pour prévenir que dans cette fic, il y aura des scènes de sexe entre hommes. Donc soyez prévenus!

 ** **Chapitre**** ** **4**** **:**

 _ _Jet était assis à une table de la maison de thé et Lee venait vers lui, un plateau à la main. Chacun de ses pas envoyait son tablier voler en avant,__ _ _et__ _ _Jet sentait la tension grandir à mesure qu'il se rapprochait.__

 _ _Et soudain il fut là. Le plateau avait disparu et son tablier, devenu une voile immense, flottait tout autour de lui. Dans un geste menaçant et étrangement sensuel, le jeune homme au visage marqué arracha son tablier. Des habits rouge et noirs moulaient son corps, révélant son appartenance à la nation du feu, mais aussi ses formes pleines de promesses, entre force et raffinement.__

 _ _L'instant d'après, Jet combattait son adversaire__ _ _avec ses crochets__ _ _. Ses armes ne rencontraient que du vide, car Lee esquivait toujours, avec cet insupportable sourire narquois__ _ _. Et plus ses coups échouaient, plus Jet sentait monter en lui le besoin d'attraper son adversaire et de lui faire ravaler son sourire supérieur.__

 _ _Ses crochets disparurent.__ _ _N'ayant plus que ses poings, Jet__ _ _se jeta sur la silhouette noire et rouge qui dansait pareille à une flamme devant lui. Enfin ses bras a__ _ _ttrapèrent__ _ _ce corps fuyant et le plaquèrent sur le sol, sous lui.__

 _ _Mais même prisonnier, Lee affichait cet air inaccessible et suffisant. Alors Jet le bloqua entre ses jambes et frappa son visage à la beauté insolente, faisant gicler du sang vermeil de ses lèvres. Le sourire resta. Il avait beau le rouer de coups, Lee gagnait encore.__

 _ _Jet retourna son adversaire et écrasa son visage sur le sol.__ _ _L__ _ _es habits noir et rouge s'évanouirent et il découvrit le dos creusé de Lee, une__ __ _ _vague crémeuse__ _ _qui__ _ _donnait sur deux fesses__ _ _délicieusement__ _ _arrondies...__

 _ _Et soudain Jet sentit Lee autour de lui, tiède et serré. Des secousses faisaient remuer son dos blanc et lui arrachaient de petits gémissements.__

 _ _Jet agrippa les cheveux noirs et releva brutalement la tête de son adversaire, tirant sur son cou. Les secousses s'accentuèrent, le dos blanc se creusa de plus belle et les gémissements se chargèrent de douleur. Les mains brunes se crispèrent sur les hanches blanches et les ongles déchirèrent la peau, faisant perler des gouttes vermeil.__

 _ _Enfin, Lee__ _ _se tortilla en signe de défaite…__

* * *

Jet se réveilla brutalement. Il était seul et il avait une érection…

Il tituba vers la salle de bain et plongea sa tête dans une bassine d'eau froide. Il ne savait pas ce qui le répugnait le plus : ce songe atroce ou la réaction de son corps.

Jet regarda son reflet dans la bassine d'eau. Ça ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. L'obsession qu'il avait pour Lee était malsaine. Il avait déjà rêvé de tuer ses ennemis, mais ça, c'était autre chose.

Pesticide et Longue Flèche avaient raison. Il était en train de devenir fou. Il n'était pas venu à Ba Sing Se pour ça. Il promit au visage qui flottait sur l'eau qu'il réglerait ses problèmes le jour même…

* * *

Jet entra dans le salon de thé, paille à la bouche et crochets aux poings.

Il monta sur une table et dénonça les deux fugitifs dans une harangue passionnée. Puis comme seul un silence ébahi répondait à sa prestation, il alla chercher le Dai Li, caché comme toujours quelques rues plus loin, et répéta son discours avec un ton agacé. Il avait déniché des ennemis, à lui de prendre le relais. Le reste ne le concernait plus, il ne voulait que retrouver sa paix et la maîtrise de lui même.

Sauf que personne ne le crut. Ni les clients, ni le gérant, ni le Dai Li. Ce dernier, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et la tête inclinée, le transperçait de son regard froid sans faire mine de bouger.

Jet vit du coin de l'œil que Lee, balayant son oncle et ses excuses faussement conciliantes d'un geste, marchait vers lui, les sourcils froncés mais la main levée en signe de paix. Il perdit le contrôle. Lee ne devait pas l'atteindre de sa main et de ses mots. Ce serpent arriverait à endormir sa méfiance par son charme pervers, à le déposséder de lui même.

Jet l'accueillit avec ses crochets. Il forcerait Lee à se défendre avec sa maîtrise du feu, devant tous ces témoins. Et le Dai Li sec au regard glacial l'emporterait loin, le libérant de son obsession malsaine.

Sauf que Lee arracha deux lames à un soldat assis un peu plus loin et dévia son coup avec aisance. En voyant les mouvements souples de son adversaire, qui esquivait, paraît puis attaquait avec précision, Jet se rappela l'habilité avec laquelle il avait manié ces armes sur le ferry. Il n'aurait pas besoin de ses flammes pour lui tenir tête. Comme pour confirmer cette pensée, le maître du feu trancha le brin de paille qu'il avait en bouche, frôlant ses lèvres de sa lame. Désormais, Jet ne combattait plus pour dévoiler Lee, mais pour ne pas se dévoiler devant lui.

Il avait l'impression de revivre un de ses rêves. Ils se tournaient autour, se rapprochaient, se frôlaient puis se séparaient en une danse mortelle. Autour d'eux, les clients se taisaient, hypnotisés par le mouvement des lames et de ces corps agiles. Et devant lui, Lee était dangereux et sensuel comme une flamme. Jet mettait toute sa rage, toute sa passion dans ce combat, la déchaînant contre lui, mais l'autre restait insaisissable, se dérobant à ses coups avec une grâce insolente.

Il avait commencé ce combat pour forcer le maître du feu dans ses retranchements, le remettre aux autorités, le chasser de son esprit et de sa vie, mais tout ça avait disparu. Désormais, il combattait pour de bon. Pour le tuer. Pour se guérir de cette obsession déplacée.

Une des lames de Lee tomba. Déséquilibré, le jeune homme vacilla, et Jet en profita pour plonger ses crochets vers son cœur…

Mais l'oncle de Lee jaillit soudain et dévia la trajectoire de l'arme. Et avant que Jet n'ait pu réagir, deux gantelets de terre plaquaient ses mains sur le sol, faisant tomber son deuxième crochet. Il essaya de se dégager, en vain. Le Dai Li avança vers lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Avec un sourire froid, il le saisit par la taille et l'emporta hors du salon de thé, encouragé par les clients qui clamaient l'innocence des deux maîtres du feu.

Lee, que son oncle époussetait avec une précaution de mère poule, le regarda fixement tout du long, le visage tiraillé par des émotions contraires. Jet emmena son regard avec lui dans la base sous-marine où le Dai Li le traîna, et jusque dans la chaise en pierre où il fut maintenu assis par la maîtrise de la pierre de cet homme froid. Et ses dernières pensées furent encore pour ces yeux dorés, avant que son esprit ne sombre devant la lumière et les paroles hypnotiques du Dai Li...

 _ **Qu'en avez vous pensé?**_


	5. Chapter 5

Et c'est parti pour un chapitre avec un Jet lobotomisé!

 ** **Chapitre 5 :****

 _ _Jet nageait dans le reflet d'un ciel bleu-gris. Au dessus et autour de lui, des nuages de brume l'entouraient, lui donnant l'impression que l'eau s'étendait à l'infini. Pourtant, il savait qu'il était dans un lac. Un lac apaisant, réconfortant, aimant. De temps en temps, une lumière jaune apparaissait à l'horizon et filait entre les nuages, en un mouvement circulaire captivant. Jet se demandait si c'était un bateau, ou un feu follet.__

 _ _Il atteignit la berge et sortit de l'eau. Il chercha autour de lui des habits. Mais il n'y en avait jamais. Il se sentait vulnérable, ainsi nu et hors de l'eau. Il ne pouvait pas retourner vers la ville comme ça. Alors comme chaque nuit, le jeune homme se pencha sur la surface lisse de l'eau, entre les chapes de brume, et chercha ses vêtements dans l'eau.__

 _ _Alors qu'il fouillait le lac, il entraperçut une silhouette familière sur sa droite, dans l'eau. Une silhouette fine et forte, aux contours flous, avec une tache rose sur le visage et deux yeux dorés magnifiques.__

 _ _Il s'approcha d'elle, mais elle disparut aussitôt. Comme à chaque fois. Ne restait que son propre reflet, un garçon brun aux cheveux en broussaille, aux longs sourcils et à l'air perdu. Cette image lui semblait étrangère. Quelque chose manquait dans cette bouche nue, dans ces yeux éteints. Quelque chose qui faisait qu'il était lui.__

 _ _Il plongea à nouveau dans le lac. S'il retrouvait ses vêtements, peut-être qu'il se retrouverait. Et qu'il retrouverait l'inconnu aux yeux dorés...__

* * *

Quand Jet ouvrit les paupières, le rêve ne s'estompa pas tout de suite. Il continua de flotter dans son esprit brumeux alors qu'il errait dans les rues du cercle inférieur de Ba Sing Se.

Il s'était réveillé ainsi quelques jours plus tôt, contre un tonneau plein de vin. Depuis, il vagabondait de jour dans la ville, empêtré dans les restes de ses rêves de lac et de reflet, buttant contre le vide qui avait rempli son être et aspiré tout but, toute volonté en lui. De nuit, il se perdait dans les brumes de l'eau, évoluant tel un somnambule dans le lac, comme il évoluait le jour dans les ruelles. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait, et pourtant il cherchait, guidé par cette impression diffuse que quelque chose manquait et qu'en la trouvant il saurait quoi faire.

Mais les jours et les nuits se succédaient, semblables, pleines de néant, comme une seule longue errance. Jet n'en pouvait plus de cette stérilité, de cette vacuité. Il ne voyait plus l'intérêt d'avancer, de s'alimenter, de s'obstiner. Avant il avait cherché la nuit un toit pour dormir. Désormais, il dormait là où le sommeil le cueillait, sous un pont, dans le coin d'une ruelle sombre ou sur un banc.

Un soir de forte pluie, il échoua dans un bar mal famé, avec un long comptoir noir crasseux, quelques lumières tremblotantes et beaucoup d'ombres. Une fille dont la robe émeraude révélait plus qu'elle ne dissimulait s'assit à côté de lui, très près, et entreprit de flirter avec lui. Jet s'étonna de ne pas se sentir attiré par elle. Avec ses formes plantureuses et son air coquin, elle avait tout de ce qui avait pu lui plaire avant. Mais avant quoi ?

Fatigué, Jet se laissa entraîner par la femme dans une ruelle tortueuse, sous la pluie battante. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle le plaqua contre un mur et posa sa main sur son pantalon mouillé qu'il la repoussa, doucement mais fermement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait, mais il savait que ce n'était pas ça.

Son rejet la fit entrer dans une colère intense. Elle siffla d'un air furieux et quatre silhouettes baraquées apparurent entre les gouttes. D'un geste impérieux, elle leur montra Jet et les gorilles se jetèrent sur lui. Le jeune homme tenta de se débattre, mais son corps, affaibli par une errance prolongée, un sommeil agité et des repas trop maigres, ne lui obéissait plus aussi vivement qu'avant. Les quatre silhouettes le rouèrent de coup, et il finit par abandonner la lutte et serrer les dents à chaque fois que l'un d'eux le frappait. La femme pencha vers lui un visage satisfait. Il ferma les yeux, vaincu…

Des cris étouffés lui firent rouvrir les yeux. Une silhouette noire combattait ses assaillants à coups de lames habiles. Le dernier gorille s'effondra sur le sol dans un jaillissement d'eau et de sang, et la femme s'enfuit sans demander son reste, relevant sa robe émeraude pour courir plus vite.

Ne restait plus que la silhouette noire, son sauveur. Celui ci se tourna vers Jet, découvrant un masque bleu et blanc qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose. L'inconnu marqua un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'il vit Jet. Un instant, l'ancien chef des Combattants de la Liberté crut que l'homme masqué allait l'abandonner. Puis l'autre rangea ses lames et tendit une main incertaine vers lui.

Au moment où il saisit cette main salvatrice, Jet se rappela du poster où il avait vu ce masque. Devant lui, se tenait l'Esprit Bleu, un bandit recherché par la nation du Feu, un allié resté jusque là inconnu. Un sauveur inespéré, qui le relevait d'un bras fort.

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent là car ses jambes s'effondrèrent sous lui et il tomba en arrière, entraînant dans sa chute l'inconnu. Celui ci tenta d'amortir le choc en jetant ses bras sous le dos de Jet. Le masque glissa sur le sol, révélant des cheveux noirs en broussaille, une peau pâle et une cicatrice rose.

L'instant d'après, Jet était étendu dans l'eau, dans les bras de son sauveur, le visages à quelques millimètres des yeux jaunes intenses de l'Esprit Bleu. Devant ces traits nouveaux et en même temps familiers, Jet crut qu'il avait à nouveau sombré dans un de ses rêves. Il caressa une des mèches dégoulinantes de pluie du jeune homme et murmura dans un sourire :

« C'est toi l'homme de mes rêves ? Tu es venu me rendre mes habits ? »

Avant de s'évanouir, Jet vit la joues indemne de l'inconnu rosir et trouva cela très mignon…

 _ **Alors?**_


	6. Chapter 6

Comment vont interagir notre Jet lobotomisé et notre Zuko dépassé?

 ** **Chapitre**** ** **6**** ** **:****

 _ _Jet nageait dans le mélange d'eau et de brume qu'était le lac de ses nuits. Le ciel, derrière les chapes de brouillard, était d'une noirceur intense. Dépouillé d'étoiles ou de lune, il emprisonnait Jet dans une obscurité oppressante. Des lumières jaunes filaient parfois à l'horizon, décrivant un arc de cercle rapide avant de disparaître dans la brume, mais cette lumière avait quelque chose de menaçant, de trouble. L'eau était glacée contre sa peau nue et il sentait une fatigue immense l'envahir, faisant peser son corps et l'invitant à cesser sa nage pour sombrer dans l'eau noire…__

 _ _Le reflet de la lune apparut sur la surface du lac. Jet leva les yeux vers le ciel, mais l'astre était absent. Intrigué, il nagea jusqu'au rond qui flottait sur l'eau, attiré par sa lumière bienfaisante.__

 _ _L'éclat provenait d'un jeune homme nu plongé dans l'eau noire. Il avait la peau claire comme la lune et les yeux dorés comme le soleil. Ses cheveux noirs flottaient autour de son beau visage, lui donnant un air féerique. Jet reconnut la silhouette mystérieuse qui apparaissait parfois dans ses rêves.__

 _ _Soudain effrayé que ce garçon splendide ne disparaisse, comme à chaque fois, Jet plongea sa main dans l'eau et saisit celle du bel inconnu, emprisonnant ses doigts entre les siens. Un flux de chaleur ranima sa main auparavant frigorifiée puis remonta doucement le long de son bras, réconfortant.__

 _ _Avec la chaleur, monta l'espoir. Il n'était plus seul. Peut-être qu'à deux, ils pourraient retrouver leurs vêtements disparus et atteindre la terre ferme?__

* * *

Jet reprenait peu à peu conscience. D'abord, il eut mal. Son corps entier était douloureux, et il se sentait glacé. Puis, il sentit qu'on appliquait un baume apaisant sur ses plaies, et surtout que quelqu'un tenait sa main, avec des doigts brûlants, qui insufflaient un peu de chaleur dans son corps auparavant froid.

Ensuite vinrent les bruits. Une voix âgée et bienveillante parlait avec une autre voix jeune et vaguement familière. Jet n'entendait pas ce qui se disait, mais il percevait une grande méfiance dans la voix jeune. Cette réserve le blessa.

Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux mais dut abandonner. Il sombra à nouveau, mélangeant dans son rêve l'homme nu du lac, la main chaude contre sa paume et la voix méfiante…

* * *

Bien plus tard, il sortit de son rêve hallucinatoire et découvrit le visage d'un vieil homme barbu aux yeux pleins de bonté. Assis en tailleur au dessus de lui, l'autre tenait une tasse de thé fumante dans une main et un baume dans l'autre.

« Bonjour Jet. Mon neveu t'a ramené chez nous il y a deux jours. »

La mémoire revint par bribes à Jet. La rue, la pluie, la femme à la robe émeraude, les coups, puis l'Esprit Bleu qui le sauvait. Le masque qui tombait, révélant les yeux dorés familiers.

Il essaya de se relever mais ses coudes se dérobèrent sous son poids. Le vieil homme posa une main apaisante sur sa poitrine.

« Ne fais pas de gestes brusques, tu n'es pas encore guéri. Tu es couvert de bleus et tu n'as pas assez mangé, ce qui rend la rémission plus longue.

\- Qui êtes vous ?»

Cette question sembla prendre de court le vieil homme.

« Je suis Mushi. On s'est rencontré sur le ferry, puis on s'est recroisé au salon de thé. »

Devant l'air perdu de Jet, Mushi se gratta la tête. Puis il sourit à nouveau et ébouriffa les cheveux du jeune homme d'une main apaisante.

« C'est pas grave. D'abord la rémission, ensuite le reste… J'avais cru que je te connaissais, mais peut-être que je me suis trompé.

\- Je crois que je connais votre neveu... C'est l'Esprit Bleu non ?

\- L'Esprit Bleu ? »

Mushi fronça légèrement les sourcils et regarda vers une porte fermée, un peu plus loin. Jet trouva cette vision étrange et fut soulagé lorsque les sourcils s'éloignèrent à nouveau et que le sourire bienveillant revint.

« Et donc, tu connais mon neveu, relança-t-il d'un ton léger.

\- Oui, plus ou moins… Enfin je le vois souvent.

\- Où ça ?

\- Dans un rêve… »

Mushi inclina la tête, pensif.

« Et comment est il dans tes rêves ?

\- Euh, nu ? »

Jet rougit devant le regard intense du vieil homme. Il balbutia :

« Non, enfin, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Moi aussi je suis nu…»

Jet sentit ses joues s'enflammer de plus belle.

« Non pas que nous faisons des choses, hein, mais on nous a volé nos habits... »

Les yeux de Mushi, devenus perçants, semblaient lire à travers Jet. Paniqué, le blessé ajouta :

« Enfin, je crois que c'est un symbole et que je suis à la recherche de quelque chose qu'on m'a dérobé et que votre neveu m'aide à chercher ce truc, en l'occurrence des habits, nos habits, d'où le fait qu'on cherche tous les deux tout nus !… Je suis désolé, ça sonne vraiment mal. Je promets que je ne suis pas un pervers. »

Après un long silence pesant, Mushi se jeta en arrière et explosa de rire.

Son neveu choisit ce moment pour apparaître. Il jeta un regard exaspéré à son oncle hilare puis, remarquant que Jet était réveillé, ses traits se durcirent. Le regard qu'il posa sur lui était méfiant, ce qui vexa profondément Jet. Il réunit donc ses maigres forces pour offrir un sourire charmeur et une main tendue au nouvel arrivé.

« Merci pour l'autre nuit. Sans toi je serais sûrement mort. »

L'autre hésita mais ne bougea pas.

« Je suis Jet, réfugié depuis peu et ennemi de la nation du Feu. J'ai une dette éternelle envers toi et ton oncle. Je la repayerai aussitôt que je serai en état. »

Cette déclaration sembla étonner le jeune homme. Il échangea un bref regard avec son oncle puis serra la main brune du bout des doigts et grommela :

« Je suis Lee, un réfugié...

\- ...Et l'Esprit Bleu, grand ennemi de la nation du Feu ! »

Lee tiqua et baissa les yeux. Jet trouva cette marque d'humilité craquante.

« Tu es un paria, comme moi. Et les parias doivent veiller les uns sur les autres, parce que personne d'autre ne le fera. Si vous voulez bien, je veillerai sur vous quand je serai remis. »

Lee le regarda d'un air étrange et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. Mais aucun son ne sortit, et il finit par partir, après un haussement d'épaule. Ce n'était pas un signe très encourageant, mais Jet était borné. Ce jeune homme l'intriguait, et il briserait ses défenses.

Mushi regarda fixement la porte par laquelle son neveu venait de disparaître puis reporta son attention sur le blessé. Avec un petit sourire énigmatique, il murmura:

« Et peut-être que tu es la personne dont j'ai rêvé »

 _ **Des réactions?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

 _Jet se battait contre le mélange pesant d'eau et de brume pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. Il frappait de ses poings et de ses pieds l'eau noire, lançait rageusement son corps contre le brouillard blanc, et pourtant il avait l'impression de sombrer, de se noyer. Des lumières jaunes filaient devant ses yeux, à l'horizon, mais elles ressemblaient plus à des feux follets déterminés à le perdre qu'à des phares destinés à le guider vers la berge._

 _D'un violent coup de pieds, il réussit à s'extirper du liquide noirâtre et à dégager son torse. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil son reflet sur la surface sombre, avec ses longs sourcils tordus, ses yeux chocolat hébétés et cette bouche qui lui semblait vide. La brume se referma autour de son torse nu, étouffante. Il était pris au piège..._

 _Une main pâle creva soudain le nuage opaque et se posa sur sa joue. Le coeur de Jet s'accéléra et son souffle se suspendit._

 _La brume s'estompa peu à peu, révélant la silhouette de Lee. Lui aussi était nu et à demi enfoncé dans le lac, mais la brume s'écartait devant lui et l'eau noire restait liquide autour de son corps, caressant sa peau sans l'emprisonner._

 _La main blanche descendit le long de la joue de Jet en une course lente et sensuelle. Autour de Jet, l'eau noire se réchauffait. Lorsque les doigts pâles glissèrent sur son cou et arrivèrent sur le haut de sa poitrine, de grosses bulles chaudes commencèrent à se former dans le lac et à remonter à la surface…_

* * *

Jet se réveilla en sursaut. Sa tête, subitement levée, rentra dans quelque chose de dur.

Quelques secondes après, une lame était pressée contre sa gorge et il était plaqué contre le matelas par une main de fer. Au dessus de sa tête, deux yeux dorés le transperçaient. Sous les cheveux noirs en bataille, un bleu commençait à apparaître sur le front de l'autre.

Jet se fendit d'un sourire séducteur et dit :

« Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Lee. Par contre tu me fais mal. »

Le jeune homme pâle plissa les yeux, l'air méfiant. Il finit par lâcher le torse de Jet et écarter son épée, mais il resta assis sur le blessé, ses longues jambes serrées autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de bouger.

« Pourquoi tu t'es levé si brusquement ? Tu voulais nous attaquer ? Fuir ?

\- Qui voudrait fuir deux hôtes si charmants ? Rigola Jet. Mushi fait un thé délicieux, et tu es encore plus délicieux. »

Comme prévu, cette dernière remarque fit rosir la joue intacte du jeune homme.

« Et si je me suis levé brusquement, c'est que j'ai senti qu'on me touchait. Cela dit, si j'avais su qui me touchait, je n'aurais pas bougé et aurais juste profité... »

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis Lee s'écarta vivement de Jet.

« Je te mettais ton foutu baume, bougonna le jeune homme, visiblement mal à l'aise. Mon oncle n'est pas là et il m'a demandé de le faire à sa place. J'aurais pas du, après tout c'est pas mes affaires ce qu'il t'arrive. Je comprends pas pourquoi il s'obstine à te soigner. »

Jet hésita à rétorquer qu'il ne comprenait pas plus pourquoi le jeune homme s'était obstiné à le sauver puis à le ramener chez lui, mais il commençait à suffisamment connaître Lee pour savoir qu'il se braquerait encore plus. Autant profiter de l'absence de Mushi pour approcher ce jeune homme attirant et fuyant comme une flamme.

« Aide moi à me lever, j'en ai marre de rester couché, demanda l'ancien chef des Combattants de la Liberté.

\- Tu n'es pas en état.

\- Ca fait trois jours que je suis bloqué sur ce matelas, j'ai besoin de bouger. »

Cette fois, Lee hésita un instant avant de grommeler :

« C'est pas mon problème.

\- S'il te plait Lee. »

Jet emprisonna le regard du jeune homme dans le sien et essaya d'y mettre toute sa puissance de séduction.

Quelques minutes après, il était debout contre Lee. Malgré ses sourcils froncés, le jeune homme le soutenait d'un bras ferme, sûr. Enthousiasmé par ce retour à la verticalité, Jet décida de parcourir le séjour et entraîna avec lui le jeune homme bougon. Après tout ce temps à comater, retrouver possession de son corps était incroyablement jouissif. Il était fait pour la vie à l'extérieur, non pour le confinement. Jet lâcha soudain Lee et s'avança vers la fenêtre, désireux d'aller respirer l'air frais du dehors.

Malheureusement, il avait présumé de ses forces. Juste avant qu'il n'atteigne la fenêtre, ses jambes lui firent faux bond et il tomba tête la première vers le rebord. Juste avant l'impact, deux bras forts s'enroulèrent autour de son ventre et le tirèrent en arrière, le faisant basculer en arrière. Au lieu de s'écraser contre la fenêtre, il écrasa donc Lee. Il eut juste le temps de s'étonner du battement rapide du coeur de son sauveur, contre son dos, avant que la voix de ce dernier ne s'élève dans sa nuque, furieuse :

« Je t'avais dit que tu n'étais pas prêt ! Pourquoi tu n'écoutes jamais ? Tu aurais pu te faire mal ! »

Jet ne résista pas à la tentation. Il tourna sur lui même jusqu'à ce que leurs deux visages se fassent face et répliqua :

« Je croyais que c'étaient pas tes affaires ? On dirait presque que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. »

Les yeux jaunes de Lee le fixaient d'un air furieux, mais Jet s'étonna d'y lire quelque chose d'autre : une once d'amusement mêlée à de l'agacement et de… l'affection ?

Le Combattant de la Liberté prit alors conscience qu'il était couché sur celui dont il rêvait avec tant d'intensité, et soudain il ne sentit plus que ce corps pressé contre le sien, ce souffle chaud contre son visage et ces lèvres roses dont il devinait la douceur rien qu'en les voyant. Le regard du jeune homme sous lui se voila légèrement et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, invitantes…

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Mushi déboula avec un sac de courses énorme. Il fit une pause devant la scène compromettante puis adressa un grand sourire attendri à son neveu et son invité avant d'aller ranger les courses en chantonnant.

* * *

Après l'incident, Lee resta à une distance prudente de Jet. Il le surveillait depuis le coin le plus éloigné de la pièce lorsque Mushi le soignait et posait la main sur les poignées de ses lames quand il faisait mine de se lever. Mais Jet surprit plusieurs fois une expression inquiète lorsqu'il tombait, un rapide sourire lorsqu'il faisait une blague ou un regard insistant lorsque Mushi lavait ses plaies. Il semblait encore mal à l'aise quand Jet lui faisait des avances frontales, mais il semblait l'avoir apprivoisé. Et plus Jet sentait ce jeune homme ténébreux s'ouvrir, plus il avait soif de le découvrir.

Ce fut Mushi qui lui fournit l'occasion de réduire encore la distance. Au bout d'une semaine de soins, le vieil homme décréta qu'il pouvait à nouveau marcher seul et que se promener tous les jours dans le quartier l'aiderait à retrouver ses marques. Puis, prétextant qu'il était trop vieux et trop gros pour s'acquitter de cette tâche, il bombarda son neveu « responsable promenade » et catapulta les deux garçons hors de la maison avec la consigne de ne pas revenir trop tard.

Au début de la promenade, Jet essaya de faire parler son compagnon sur son enfance. Mais le silence borné de ce dernier finit par le dissuader et ils sombra dans le silence, d'autant plus que marcher lui demandait plus d'efforts que prévu et mobilisa bientôt l'essentiel de son attention. Pourtant, la promenade fut plaisante. Si Lee ne parlait pas, il était attentif aux moindres signes de fatigue de son compagnon et proposait une pause ou un bras aidant dés que Jet en avait besoin. Le silence qui les entourait n'était ni pesant, ni gênant, juste confortable.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, Jet se sentait exténué, mais apaisé. Il se roula dans son matelas avec bonheur et contempla le plafond en silence, un petit sourire collé aux lèvres. La promenade avait également du faire du bien à Lee car il traversa la soirée sans râler une seule fois, ce qui relevait de l'exploit. Et Mushi garda un sourire satisfait jusqu'au lendemain matin...

Une routine s'instaura. Tous les jours, une fois Lee revenu du salon de thé où il travaillait avec son oncle, Jet et lui allaient marchaient dans les rues des quartiers pauvres de la ville jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche et qu'ils rentrent dîner. Jet se mit à chérir ces moments hors du temps, calmes, complices. Parfois, le jeune homme aux yeux dorés esquissait un sourire ou fronçait légèrement les sourcils, et Jet finit par savoir retracer l'origine de chacun de ces mouvements d'humeur : un enfant sur les épaules de sa mère, des gardes de Ba Sing Se qui contrôlaient sans ménagement des réfugiés, un coucher de soleil rouge, une jeune fille qui criait au loin…

Les deux jeunes hommes apprenaient à se connaître, à se comprendre, sans qu'un mot soit échangé. Et Jet trouvait cela magique.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

 _Jet était toujours bloqué dans le lac brumeux. Les lumières s'allumaient et s'éteignaient devant lui, l'eau et le ciel étaient noirs, et son reflet gardait cet air étranger._

 _Mais ce n'était pas grave. Car à côté de lui, il y avait ce jeune homme magnifique, à la peau diaphane, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux couleur miel. Et dés qu'il s'approchait de lui, l'eau devenait tiède et bleue, le ciel s'éclaircissait et la brume devenait moins opaque._

 _Lee plongea en avant et fendit l'eau sombre, dessinant une ligne bleu-clair sur son passage. Jet le suivit sans hésiter, le cœur rapide et le corps redevenu léger._

 _Le jeune homme le mena jusqu'à la berge, glissant sur la surface avec une grâce hypnotisante. Puis, il sortit de l'eau son corps ruisselant et aida Jet à s'extirper de l'eau pesante à l'aide d'un bras solide._

 _Lee était désormais devant lui, sans l'étreinte de l'eau pour noyer ses traits. Jet caressa sa silhouette nue des yeux, fasciné par ce corps robuste et élégant à la fois. Il avança d'un pas, attiré par cette beauté lunaire..._

 _Mais Lee rougit et couvrit son corps de ses bras blancs, forçant Jet à reculer et arracher ses yeux à leur contemplation..._

* * *

Maintenant qu'il était complètement guéri, Jet sentait que son bonheur touchait à la fin. Il n'avait que trop profité de la gentillesse de ses hôtes. Il lui fallait partir et retrouver sa vie d'errance dans Ba Sing Se, sans attache ni but. Leur rendre leur vie tranquille entre oncle et neveu, entre maison louée et salon de thé, sans invité trouble-fête. Et trouver un moyen de les rembourser.

Jet exposa ses projets à ses deux bienfaiteurs lors du dîner, après une nouvelle promenade pleine de bonheur nostalgique,. Mushi s'empourpra d'indignation et lui assura qu'il était le bienvenu ici, qu'il ne leur devait rien et pouvait rester autant de temps qu'il voulait.

Mais plus encore que les mots du vieil homme, ce furent les yeux de Lee qui retinrent Jet. A l'annonce de son départ, ils s'emplirent d'une tristesse et d'une solitude telles que Jet eut l'impression qu'il venait de clamer sa décision d'abandonner le jeune homme.

Il décida donc de rester et de trouver un travail pour payer un loyer à ses deux hôtes. Mushi prépara une double dose de thé au jasmin pour fêter ça, et Lee lui adressa son premier véritable sourire…

* * *

Le lendemain soir, Jet fanfaronnait en fixant Lee, assis à l'autre bout de la table.

« Qui c'est qui a été accepté comme livreur et va gagner le double du charmant garçon devant moi ? »

Lee leva les yeux au ciel et Mushi s'esclaffa en tapant sur son ventre :

« Flatteur, va ! Je ne suis plus si charmant que ça ! »

Jet rit de bon coeur :

« Bon, je gagnerai quand même moins que ce charmant garçon ci.

\- Ce qui n'empêche pas de fêter cet heureux événement ! s'exclama le vieil homme.

\- Non merci, j'ai suffisamment bu de thé pour le restant de ma vie, grogna Lee.

\- Oh, mais je ne pensais pas à du thé ! » rit Mushi.

Jet manqua s'étouffer lorsque le petit homme débonnaire sortit une bouteille de saké de sous l'évier. Lee, lui s'étouffa réellement, et Jet dut lui taper dans le dos pour lui éviter l'épitaphe peu glorieuse « Ci git Lee, mort étouffé dans sa propre bave ».

Deux heures plus tard, Mushi, ronflait bruyamment, les joues rouges et le sourire immense. Son neveu l'avait couché sur le côté "par précaution", ce qui avait beaucoup faire rire Jet.

Pour l'heur, Lee râlait sur sa sœur, une jeune fille détestable qui avait fait plein de choses horribles, même si Jet n'aurait pas su dire lesquelles, trop occupé qu'il était à dévorer son interlocuteur du regard pour écouter ce qu'il disait. L'alcool avait coloré les joues de Lee, ses yeux dorés brillaient avec une intensité nouvelle, sa poitrine se soulevait plus vite et plus fort, et ses lèvres encore humide de saké s'éloignaient puis se rejoignaient dans une danse hypnotique.

Alors que Lee racontait une énième anecdote sur sa cadette, Jet suivit une impulsion et plongea vers lui.

Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent et la voix de Lee s'éteignit. Ses lèvres étaient douces et sentaient l'alcool. Jet passa sa langue sur cette peau tendre, goûtant aux parfums mêlés de Lee et du saké. Il poussa doucement en avant et les lèvres s'ouvrirent, délivrant un souffle chaud comme une flamme dans le gorge de Jet. Un frisson d'extase le traversa. Il y avait cette chaleur devant lui, offerte, et il brûlait d'y plonger. Ses mains trouvèrent leur place sur le dos de Lee, sous son habit pour mieux sentir la chaleur de sa peau, et s'efforcèrent de ramener ce corps enivrant contre lui.

Jet s'attaqua à nouveau aux lèvres délicates. Il les emprisonna entre les siennes, les suçotant puis les mordillant doucement avant de les écarter à nouveau pour pénétrer sa bouche. Le souffle chaud et humide lui fit serrer plus fort ce jeune homme plein d'ombres dont il raffolait.

Mais cette fois, ce fut la langue de Lee qui s'aventura vers lui et envahit sa bouche, explorant sa gorge. Elle trouva la langue de Jet et l'entraîna dans une danse timide puis passionnelle. Perdu dans ce ballet sensuel, Jet sentait confusément les mains de Lee sur sa nuque et ses doigts dans ses cheveux, pressants, et toutes ces sensations se mêlaient dans un chaos délicieux.

Lee lâcha un petit gémissement qui envoya une onde de pur plaisir à travers Jet. Puis, comme surpris par son propre son, le jeune homme pâle s'écarta, décollant ses lèvres et son corps de Jet. A nouveau, le froid entoura l'ancien chef des Combattants de la Liberté.

Ils restèrent de longue minutes l'un en face de l'autre, à quelques centimètres de distance, à la fois très proches et très loin, sans se regarder. Jet fixait ses mains qui ne touchaient que le vide, et il sentait encore la peau brûlante de Lee sur sa paume. Il entendait son souffle rapide et devinait sa chaleur, sa moiteur, son arrière-goût de saké, et il ne rêvait que de plonger à nouveau dans ce délice.

Finalement, Lee se leva et partit vers sa chambre. Mais juste avant de disparaître complètement, il murmura d'une voix douce et si faible que Jet se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas imaginée :

« Je suis heureux que tu restes. »


	9. Chapter 9

Et hop, un chapitre de plus. Je rappelle pour la dernière fois qu'il y aura des scènes de sexe dans cette fanfic.

 ** **Chapitre**** ** **9**** ** **:****

 _ _Jet__ _ _nageait le plus vite possible, crevant l'eau noire de ses bras puissants et fuyant le brouillard lourd, se hâtant de rejoindre la silhouette blanche qui l'attendait s__ _ _ur la berge.__

 _ _Lorsque Jet__ _ _fut arrivé__ _ _, Lee lui offrit un__ _ _e main aidante et un__ _ _sourire timide.__ _ _Il retrouva la fermeté de la terre et la douceur de Lee avec ivresse.__

 _ _Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent en marche, longeant comme chaque nuit__ _ _le bord du lac,__ _ _côte à côte,__ _ _leurs doigts entrelacés.__ _ _Lee__ _ _avait enfin renoncé à dissimuler sa nudité, et Jet ne se lassait pas d'admirer ce mélange habile de muscles et d'angles, de creux et de rondeurs. Parfois,__ _ _il__ __ne pouvait s'empêcher de__ _ _rapproch__ _ _er__ _ _sa bouche des lèvres roses du jeune homme, avide de sentir son souffle dans sa gorge. Mais Lee détournait son geste avec cette tendresse triste que Jet ne comprenait pas,__ _ _et ils continuaient leur promenade, comme si de rien n'était__ _ _.__

 _ _Parfois aussi, Jet se rappelait de ses habits disparus et de son reflet étrange, et il__ _ _tournait la tête vers__ _ _le lac, vers__ _ _la lumière jaune qui filait derrière la brume. Mais Lee ramenait toujours son visage vers lui, vers la terre, avec un geste tendre et inquiet. Et lorsque il sentait la paume blanche__ _ _sur sa joue__ _ _, il__ _ _oubliait tout, si ce n'est qu'__ _ _il était heureux de marcher__ _ _à côté de ce jeune homme mystérieux, dans un silence complice__ _ _.__

* * *

Jet fut tiré du sommeil par la voix joyeuse de Mushi.

« On se réveille, jeune homme ! C'est l'heure du thé du matin ! »

Jet s'étira et essaya de s'extraire de sa couverture.

Après une bataille épique contre son lit, il se traîna jusqu'à la table basse du salon. Mushi servait du thé en chantonnant d'un air ravi, à côté d'un Lee au visage blasé. Jet se redressa et les salua de grands sourire charmeurs. Le vieil homme lui répondit d'un clin d'œil complice, et Lee plongea dans son thé pour cacher ses joues rosies.

« Quoi de mieux pour commencer la journée que de boire un thé au jasmin ? Se réjouit Mushi.

\- On passe notre journée à faire du thé, grommela Lee. Comment tu peux supporter d'en faire encore ? »

Ces quelques mots provoquèrent une réaction faussement outrée chez son oncle. Jet avala son thé en rigolant. Cette scène faisait maintenant partie de son quotidien. Un quotidien joyeux et tendre.

Mushi partit en avance au salon de thé où Lee et lui travaillaient, après un clin d'œil énigmatique vers Jet. Il décida que c'était sa bénédiction pour qu'il fasse des avances à son neveu. Ce n'était même pas impossible, car le vieil homme avait tendance à disparaître à chaque fois que Jet entrait dans un jeu de séduction avec Lee. Et depuis le baiser alcoolisé qu'ils avaient échangé, quelques jours auparavant, Jet enchaînait ces petits jeux, tout excité à l'idée de reprendre son exploration de Lee...

Jet se rapprocha du jeune homme et frôla son bras de la main, provoquant un raidissement et un rosissement charmants.

« Pourquoi tu as décidé de devenir l'Esprit Bleu ?

\- C'était plus facile pour faire quelques trucs » grommela Lee en se tortillant, mal à l'aise.

Jet se pencha vers lui et passa une main joueuse dans ses cheveux noirs, faisant sortir les épis. Il en éprouva un sentiment de victoire rageur qui le surprit. Lee le repoussa sans grande conviction.

« Tu fais ça pour la justice » affirma Jet.

Cette phrase déclencha le rire de Lee. Un rire amer, désabusé.

« Non, Jet. Je ne suis pas toi, mes intentions ne sont pas nobles.

\- Alors pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ? »

Lee ne répondit pas. Jet se perdit dans ses yeux couleur miel, et pour la première fois depuis leur baiser, Lee ne rompit pas le contact visuel. Jet lut dans son regard que lui même ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait sauvé. Il se demanda s'il était poussé par la même attirance intense et irrépressible qui le poussait vers lui et chercha la réponse dans les yeux jaunes si expressifs.

Lee ferma les paupières, peut-être pour voiler ses pensées. Jet les oublia vite, absorbé par les longs cils noirs dont la finesse contrastait tant avec les sourcils noirs épais. Sans réfléchir, il posa une main sur la joue cicatrisée et toucha ce rideau délicat de cils, se demandant comment ils avaient survécu à la flamme. Les cils s'écartèrent et le jaune intense réapparut, interrogateur, plein de désir et de craintes.

Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent avec timidité. Puis, ayant retrouvé l'ivresse de la première fois, Jet introduisit sa langue entre les lèvres douces et approfondit leur baiser. A nouveau, la poitrine de Lee se souleva et il émit un petit soupir d'aise dans sa gorge.

Prenant cette réaction pour une invitation, Jet pressa son corps contre Lee et appuya son membre raidissant contre sa jambe. Puis il le fit basculer en arrière, accompagnant son mouvement de ses bras protecteurs.

Il était désormais couché sur Lee. Ses mains parcouraient ce corps offert, frôlant ses hanches, décrivant des arabesques sur son ventres puis plongeant vers son torse ferme, sous le tissu, jusqu'aux tétons qui pointaient vers lui.

Il lâcha la bouche de Lee et releva son visage pour admirer les traits de son partenaire. Les yeux clos, les joues roses et les cheveux en désordre, il était inondé de plaisir. Son souffle était rapide, son corps frémissant et sa peau brûlante. Il était si beau, ainsi livré à la langueur, que Jet sentit que tout son être lui réclamait de s'unir à lui et de rester contre lui, en lui, pour toujours.

Lee leva à son tour des bras fiévreux et passa ses doigts fins sous le haut de Jet, délivrant des caresses enflammées sur son dos. Puis sa bouche trouva l'oreille de son compagnon et il la dévora de baisers chauds et humides. Lorsque les dents pointues titillèrent la peau sensible de son lobe, Lee perdit le contrôle. Emporté par un désir dévorant, il pressa son entre jambe-devenu dur contre celui durcissant de Lee. Puis, frustré que des vêtements les séparent, il commença à se frotter entre les cuisses ouvertes de Lee. Le jeune homme monta deux yeux dorés noyés de plaisir vers lui, l'emprisonnant dans ce miel intense.

« J'ai l'impression de te connaître déjà » souffla Jet.

Les traits de Lee se fermèrent aussitôt. Ses mains se pétrifièrent sur le ventre de Jet puis le poussèrent en arrière. Puis il se releva en toute hâte, écartant son corps de Jet comme s'il craignait de brûler à son contact. Il courut vers la porte, creusant encore la distance entre eux.

« J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Je suis allé trop vite ? » lança Jet vers son dos, hébété.

Lee se raidit, mais il ne tourna pas la tête vers lui.

« On ne devrait pas faire ça… On ne se connaît pas.

\- Laisse moi te connaître alors ! »

La tête de Lee trembla légèrement, comme s'il allait répondre, puis ses épaules se haussèrent et il partit d'un pas sec. La porte claqua derrière lui...

* * *

Ce jour là, après son travail, Jet alla attendre Lee quelques rues à côté du salon de thé de Pao. Le jeune homme lui avait formellement interdit de se rendre à l'intérieur ou même devant cette boutique, ce qui constituait une de ses nombreuses demandes inexpliquées que Jet s'était promis de dévoiler un de ces jours. C'était donc là qu'ils se retrouvaient quand Jet finissait en avance, pour leurs promenades habituelles.

Mais cette fois, il n'était pas là pour une marche silencieuse et complice. Il fallait qu'ils parlent, pour mettre cette histoire au clair. Jet ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal, et ça le rendait fou. Lee était trop important pour qu'il se permette de laisser un froid entre eux, une distance.

Comme souvent, Jet croisa sur son chemin un long homme sec aux yeux bleus froids, un Dai Li. Cet homme le mettait mal à l'aise. Sûrement parce qu'il faisait partie de cette police culturelle obscure, qui agissait dans l'ombre sans contribuer au bien être des habitants du cercle inférieur…

Quand Lee marcha vers lui, le pas rapide et le front barré par une ride préoccupée, Jet crut d'abord que c'était à cause de ce qui s'était passé. Inquiet, il pressa le jeune homme de se confier, lui demandant si c'était l'idée d'être avec un autre garçon qui le mettait mal à l'aise, ou si c'était lui qui avait mal agi, s'il s'était trompé sur ses sentiments et que Lee ne voulait pas de ce genre de relation. Mais ce dernier, l'air absent, marmonna qu'il avait des choses à faire et qu'ils parleraient de tout ça plus tard.

C'est alors que Jet remarqua qu'un petit morceau de papier dépassait de la poche de Lee et qu'il jetait sans cesse des coups d'oeil inquiets vers lui. Alors juste avant que Lee ne s'en aille, Jet l'entraîna dans un câlin serré et lui susurra à l'oreille de ne pas trop tarder. Lee se dégagea maladroitement puis s'enfuit, la joue rouge et la poche vide…

Jet déroula le papier. Il avait décidé de faire partie de la vie de Lee, et pour cela, il fallait qu'il en sache plus sur lui et ses secrets. Il ne pourrait pas éternellement le laisser dans l'ombre.

Mais Jet ne s'était pas attendu à trouver un avis de recherche du bison volant de l'Avatar. Pas plus qu'il ne s'était attendu à ce que cette vision réveille un lointain souvenir en lui, et un besoin irrépressible d'aller retrouver l'Avatar et ses amis pour leur délivrer ce souvenir…

Lorsque Jet s'élança dans la ville, les sens aux aguets, l'avis de recherche accroché à sa ceinture, Lee avait pour une fois déserté ses pensées…

 _ **Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé?**_


	10. Chapter 10

Voici la suite...

 **Chapitre 10 :**

 _ _Il était dans le lac de ses nuits. Ou plutôt sous le lac. On le maintenant assis contre la pierre, dans un endroit sombre. Il y avait un homme aux yeux froids et au corps sec devant lui. Un Dai Li. Une lumière jaune tournait devant ses yeux, et la voix de l'autre, un sifflement désagréable, transperçait ses oreilles.__

 _ _« Oublie Lee et son oncle… Il n'y a pas de maître du feu à Ba Sing Se… Tu es en sécurité… Oublie Lee… Si tu vois l'Avatar, dis lui que son bison volant est détenu dans le plus petit magasin de la Grande Rue… Oublie Lee... »__

 _ _Le Dai Li l'agrippait et l'entraînait à travers un bunker souterrain jusqu'à la surface, puis à travers les ruelles de Ba Sing Se. Il était maintenant dans le salon de thé de Pao. Et il menait un combat acharné contre… Lee ?__

 _ _Tout s'accéléra. Les journées et les nuits se succédèrent sur le toit en face de la maison de ses hôtes. Il épiait les mouvements du gentil Mushi, son hôte si serviable, ainsi que les allées et venues de Lee, avec l'envie confuse de se jeter sur lui pour le frapper et l'embrasser, le caresser et le violenter, lui faire l'amour et le tuer.__

 _ _Une fontaine apparut. Lee l'illumina en allumant des lanternes avec son feu.__

 _ _Une jeune fille se collait amoureusement à Lee, et il était atrocement jaloux. Mushi faisait la cuisine en chantant, et Lee se lavait avec l'eau d'une bassine, avec des gestes douloureusement sensuels.__

 _ _Dans une gare, Mushi réchauffait son thé. Lee refusait son offre, lui brisant le coeur.__

 _ _Et soudain il était sur le lac, et Lee regardait vers l'horizon, sublime et inaccessible. Son coeur battait très vite, mais la crainte l'empêchait de parler. Ils volaient côte à côte la nourriture du capitaine, et Jet admirait la dextérité de son nouveau compagnon.__

 _ _Il était devant le ferry, entre ses deux amis, et soudain il repérait un jeune homme debout un peu plus loin. Un garçon pâle, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux dorés, à l'étrange cicatrice rose. Quelqu'un de très beau, à l'air fort et blessé. Pour la première fois, son coeur s'accélérait.__

 _ _Et les mots du Dai Li résonnaient toujours dans sa tête, comme les sifflements d'un serpent.__

 _ _« Oublie Lee. »__

* * *

Quelques heures plus tôt, Jet se disait que tout allait bien.

Il avait trouvé Katara, survécu à ses attaques, réussi à convaincre le gang de l'Avatar qu'il était sincère quand il disait vouloir les aider et les avait prévenu que le bison volant était gardé dans un magasin de la ville, information confirmée peu après par un vieux concierge qui leur avait appris que l'animal se trouvait désormais sur une lointaine île du Sud. Jet avait l'étrange sensation d'avoir accompli son devoir, Katara ne pouvait pas l'insulter vu comme il les avait aidés, et il avait réparé sa dette. Sans bien comprendre pourquoi, il avait récupéré un brin de paille dans le tas que nettoyait le concierge et il s'amusait à le rouler entre ses doigts, content mais confus...

Et puis Pesticide et Longue Flèche avaient surgi de nulle part et s'étaient jetés dans ses bras. La jeune fille cachait ses larmes de soulagement derrière des remarques bourrues et son compagnon rayonnait de gaieté malgré son silence. Ils lui avaient rendu ses fidèles crochets, pieusement récupérés en vue de les lui ramener.

Jet avait été autant ému que déstabilisé par ces retrouvailles. Comment avait il pu oublier ses deux fidèles compagnons ? Et qu'est ce que c'étaient que toutes ces questions pressantes sur une prétendue capture par un Dai Li?

Évidemment, le gang de Katara s'en était mêlé. L'aveugle aussi petite que brutale avait clamé que ni lui, ni Pesticide ne mentait, et l'insupportable frère de Katara en avait conclu qu'il s'était fait endoctriné dans le seul but de les mener sur une fausse piste et éloigner l'Avatar de Ba Sing Se. Toute cette histoire était profondément absurde et nombriliste. Il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé ses deux amis, mais Aang et les siens étaient encore plus horripilants que dans son souvenir. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de les aider ? Et où est ce qu'il avait entendu où était détenu le bison volant ?

Katara avait décidé de lui éclaircir les idées avec sa maîtrise de l'eau, sans lui demander son avis, et avec un enthousiasme un peu trop féroce pour être innocent. Lorsqu'elle avait posé ses mains contre ses tempes, il s'était rappelé, un peu gêné, de la courte histoire d'amour qu'ils avaient vécu dans sa forêt. Histoire au terme de laquelle il l'avait utilisée et trahie pour réaliser ses propres plans. Les rides qui barraient son joli front indiquaient qu'elle non plus n'avaient pas oublié cet épisode. Il se demanda comment elle réagirait si elle apprenait qu'il était désormais complètement entiché d'un garçon…

Et puis cette pensée engloutie sous l'arrivée en masse des souvenirs…

* * *

Quand Katara baissa ses mains, tous les regards convergèrent vers le jeune homme immobile. Son expression était si perdue et si douloureuse, son éternelle morgue pour une fois effacée, que même la jeune femme de la tribu de l'eau sembla compatir.

« Ca va ? » demanda Pesticide.

Jet secoua la tête et força un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Ouais ouais, juste un peu secoué. »

Personne ne parut convaincu. Jet maudit ses mains qui ne voulaient pas s'arrêter de trembler, puis les enfonça rageusement dans ses poches. Il retrouva le morceau de paille récupéré auprès de concierge, le sortit et le planta entre ses dents. Aidé par cette sensation familière, il reprit d'une voix plus assurée :

« J'ai bien été lobotomisé par ce connard de Dai Li. Dans un truc souterrain, sous un lac. Et je devais vous mener sur une fausse piste. »

Cette déclaration eut l'intérêt de détourner l'attention de son évidente détresse. Sokka, Aang et la gamine aveugle se mirent à babiller sur le lac Laogaï, les Dai Li, une certaine Ju Di et leur bison volant. Mais Katara le regardait toujours en coin, l'air inquiet, et ses deux amis passèrent familièrement leurs bras sous ses épaules en signe de soutien.

C'était gentil de leur part, mais inutile. Une tempête avait lieu sous son crâne. Aux souvenirs touchants du jeune homme timide et maladroit qui l'avait recueilli chez lui, se mélangeaient celles du maître du feu dangereux qui allumait les lanternes éteintes, celles de l'Esprit Bleu qui abattait ses agresseurs et celles de l'épéiste qui l'avait combattu dans le salon de thé. Toutes ces images entraient en collision violemment puis explosaient. Il se sentait déchiré de l'intérieur.

Pour échapper à ce chaos, Jet proposa au gang de les conduire au Lac Laogaï. Tout était bon pour retarder son retour auprès de Lee. Et il avait bien envie de fracasser le nez d'un certain Dai Li.

Là, ils ne retrouvèrent aucun bison volant, mais le Dai Li au regard glacial, accompagné par d'autres agents et le chef de cette police nauséabonde, un dénommé Long Feng au visage retors et à la moustache raffinée.

Jet se jeta sur le Dai Li en hurlant, crochets sortis. En même temps, les autres Dai Li attaquaient ses compagnons. Mais Jet en avait à peine conscience. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que l'homme en face de lui avait détraqué son esprit et aggravé son trouble vis à vis de Lee.

Sauf qu'avant qu'il ait pu l'atteindre, l'autre dit « Le roi de la Terre vous invite au Lac Laogaï », et Jet sombra dans une sorte de sommeil éveillé, dans lequel il se vit protéger ses adversaires et combattre ses alliés, jusqu'à ce que Pesticide l'assomme du plat de son poignard…

* * *

Quand Jet reprit conscience, il était dans les bras de Longue Flèche et Pesticide le couvait du regard. Ils étaient sortis de la base souterraine et couraient sur la passerelle qui menait à la berge. Quelques mètres devant eux, sur la plage, Katara et ses amis étaient cernés par des Dai Li.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? demanda Jet.

\- Tu t'es retourné contre nous après une phrase bizarre du type en vert. » grimaça Pesticide.

Jet caressa machinalement la bosse sur son crâne, puis il se dégagea des bras de Longue Flèche et serra ses armes dans ses poings.

« Allons aider ce crétin d'Avatar. »

Ses deux amis hochèrent la tête et le suivirent vers la berge. Juste avant qu'il ne se jette dans le combat, le regard de Jet accrocha quelque chose qui brillait au fond de l'eau. Il tourna la tête et découvrit un masque bleu et blanc…

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner car l'instant d'après, une ombre immense s'abattait sur la plage et chassait les Dai Li. Le bison volant de l'Avatar était de retour...

Ce n'est qu'une fois sur le dos de l'animal que Jet put remettre les pièces du puzzle ensemble. L'Esprit Bleu était venu ici avant eux et avait délivré le bison volant, avant d'abandonner son masque dans le lac…

Il fallait vraiment qu'il ait une discussion avec Lee.

 _ **Alors, des réactions?**_


	11. Chapter 11

Un nouveau chapitre...

 **Chapitre 11 :**

 _ _Jet courait dans des rues baignées de soleil, suivi par une Pesticide riant à gorge déployée et un L__ _ _ongue__ _ _Fl__ _ _è__ _ _che aux yeux rieurs. Leurs pas résonnaient sur les pavés, et une odeur de brioche tiède embaumait l'air.__

 _ _Et puis Jet tourna au coin d'une allée et les rires de Pesticide disparurent. Il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui. La rue était étroite, déserte et sombre. Une odeur humide avait remplacé le parfum de brioche. Et au dessus de sa tête, la lune scintillait faiblement, jetant une lumière blanche mystérieuse sur les fenêtres et emplissant l'espace d'ombres noires vaguement menaçantes.__

 _ _A ses pieds, il y avait une flaque. L'eau s'agita soudain puis forma des ondes concentriques, comme si on avait jeté un caillou dedans. Un rond blanc et bleu se dessina au milieu des ondes, comme une lune bleutée. Jet se pencha vers le reflet, intrigué.__

 _ _Dans l'eau, l'Esprit Bleu le regardait de ses yeux dorés…__

* * *

Cela faisait bien vingt minutes et cinq bruns de pailles mâchouillés que Jet était planté devant la porte de Lee et son oncle, à fixer la sonnette. Il se trouvait ridicule, à hésiter comme une midinette avant son premier rendez-vous galant. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se décider à appuyer sur cette fichue sonnette.

Depuis le retour de sa mémoire, il était retourné vivre avec Pesticide et Longue Flèche, abandonnant son ancien travail et logement. Le gang de l'Avatar, touché par leur aide, avait enterré la hache de guerre, allant jusqu'à partager avec eux des informations confidentielles et incroyablement prometteuses. Ainsi, Jet avait eu le plaisir d'apprendre qu'une éclipse solaire n'allait pas tarder à priver leurs ennemis de leurs pouvoirs, leur permettant de reprendre l'avantage dans la guerre et peut-être même de vaincre Lord Ozai. Ils se voyaient de temps en temps pour discuter de cet événement à venir et Jet élaborait scenario sur scenario pour profiter au mieux de cette éclipse inespérée.

En somme, tout était rentré dans l'ordre : il était à nouveau avec les siens et avait même de nouveaux moyens de lutter contre son ennemi de toujours. Il avait tout pour être heureux… Sauf que le souvenir de Lee ne le lâchait pas. Il hantait ses pensées du matin au soir, jusque dans la nuit, bousculant ses convictions et ses émotions.

C'est pourquoi ce matin, après un nouveau rêve sur le jeune homme, il avait décidé de cesser de fuir et d'aller se confronter à la vérité entière du jeune homme. Il ne supportait plus de ne le connaître que par bribes contradictoires : il fallait qu'il sache qui il était, en un bloc. Et une fois qu'il saurait qui il était vraiment, il aviserait…

Il n'avait pas dit à ses deux amis où il allait. Mais pour une fois, Pesticide l'avait laissé partir sans lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire, et Longue Flèche lui avait adressé un regard encourageant. Même s'il avait essayé d'agir comme si tout allait bien, Jet doutait avoir réussi à berner ses deux amis lors des derniers jours.

Jet inspira une grande goulée d'air puis écrasa un index rageur sur le bouton.

Ce ne fut pas Lee qui ouvrit, mais un Mushi aux cernes grises et au sourire un peu forcé.

« Oh, bonjour Jet. Je ne savais pas quand tu reviendrais. »

Comme Mushi ne bougeait pas de l'entrée, barrant le passage de son gros ventre, Jet demanda :

« Je peux entrer ? Je dois parler à Lee. »

Mushi soupira.

« Je crains que Lee ne soit pas en état de discuter. »

Le jeune homme remarqua enfin la ride inquiète qui barrait le front du vieil homme. Prenant peur, il le poussa sur le côté et s'élança dans la maison.

Lee gisait au milieu du salon, sur le matelas qui lui avait servi de lit lorsqu'il habitait encore là. Sous la couverture verte, son corps nu luisant de sueur était secoué par des tremblements monstrueux, sa peau était blafarde et sa main pendait sur le bord du matelas, comme morte. A côté de lui, il y avait une bassine d'eau dans laquelle flottait un linge.

Jet s'agenouilla près du jeune homme et écarta les cheveux humides, révélant un visage crispé et des yeux douloureusement fermés. Lee semblait enfermé dans un rêve cauchemardesque. Jet caressa la joue cicatrisée avec douceur et murmura :

« Hey, réveille toi crétin. »

Il eut un gémissement de douleur pour seule réponse. Bouleversé, Jet saisit la main du malade.

« Clamse pas. Je dois encore te découvrir. »

Les doigts de Lee serrèrent sa paume avec force, lui arrachant une légère grimace de douleur, puis un sourire hésitant. Au moins, en se raccrochant à sa main, le jeune homme montrait qu'il était un minimum conscient.

Mushi s'assit à côté de Jet. Il lui adressa un hochement de tête appréciateur puis sortit de la bassine le tissu gorgé d'eau avec lequel il épongea le front de son neveu.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? lui demanda Jet.

-Il est en proie à un déchirement intérieur. Cette lutte interne a des effets physiques. »

En un éclair, Jet revit Lee en train d'allumer les lanternes avec sa maîtrise du feu, puis le masque bleu et blanc au fond de l'eau. Le malade était un maître du feu infiltré à Ba Sing Se, un ennemi. Pourtant, il l'avait sauvé et avait délivré le bison volant de l'Avatar, l'ennemi de sa nation. Il y avait de quoi perdre la tête.

Mais pour l'instant, Lee n'était ni l'Esprit Bleu qui l'avait sauvé, ni le maître du feu qui l'avait combattu. Ce n'était qu'un jeune homme qui souffrait. Un jeune homme que Jet ne supportait pas de voir souffrir.

Jet se tourna vers Mushi et lui demanda d'une voix pour une fois mal assurée :

« Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour lui ?

\- Rester. »

* * *

C'est ainsi que Jet passa sa journée à veiller sur le jeune homme fiévreux, aux côtés de Mushi. Lee n'ouvrit pas les yeux, mais sa main serrait plus fort celle de Jet dés qu'il faisait mine de bouger. Lorsque la nuit fut tombée et que l'ancien chef des Combattants de la Liberté décida de rentrer auprès de ses compagnons, il dut lutter contre les doigts blancs pour récupérer sa main. Mushi le raccompagna à la porte et lui offrit du thé avant de retourner auprès de son neveu, les yeux noyés de tristesse. Jet emporta avec lui l'image troublante de ce vieux maître du feu dévoré d'inquiétude pour son neveu…

Jet revint le lendemain matin. Lee était toujours aussi blanc et tremblait beaucoup. Sans un mot, Jet lui abandonna sa main. Il passa la journée à caresser doucement ses doigts crispés et à lui parler d'une voix douce du temps dehors. Mushi s'affairait à côté, passant le tissu humide sur le corps brûlant de son neveu, badigeonnant sa poitrine frémissante de baumes et appliquant des herbes médicinales sur son corps déchiré. Mais lorsque la nuit tomba et que Jet partit, Lee n'avait toujours pas ouvert l'oeil.

Après une longue semaine d'angoisse pour les deux hommes qui le veillaient, l'état de Lee se stabilisa. Ses tremblements s'amenuisèrent, il retrouva des couleurs et sa main cessa de s'agripper à Jet comme s'il était la seule chose qui le raccrochait à la vie.

Et puis un soir, alors que Jet s'apprêtait à partir, les paupières s'écartèrent enfin. Mushi lâcha son bol de thé et serra son neveu dans ses bras en le félicitant pour sa sagesse, la voix pleine de larmes.

Et lorsque les yeux dorés se tournèrent vers Jet, laissant voir un air perdu et presque fragile, le jeune homme sut que quoi que Lee lui révèle sur son passé, ce ne serait jamais un ennemi…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 :**

 _Jet flânait dans des rues ensoleillées. A chaque intersection, il croisait une tête amicale. Pesticide lui adressait des signes de main moqueurs, Longue Flèche hochait la tête d'un air complice. Parfois, il tombait sur Aang qui lui adressait un sourire hésitant, Sokka qui lui faisait comprendre qu'il le tenait à l'œil, ou Katara qui faisait la moue. Une fois, il avait même cru apercevoir la silhouette immense de Demi Portion et du Duc, à l'autre bout de la rue._

 _Et puis il déboucha sur un petit lac. La ville et le soleil avaient disparu._ _L'instant d'avant, tout n'était que rires et brouhaha joyeux. Là, il n'y avait qu'un silence hypnotique et une nuit intense. L_ _es ruelles étaient devenues de petits sentiers où l'herbe se mêlait au sable et la lune flottait sur l'eau._

 _Jet eut soudain l'impression qu'il allait assister à un rituel magique. Son corps ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était d'excitation ou d'appréhension._ _Il s'approcha doucement du lac. L'eau était bleue sombre, mais il lui sembla qu'elle aurait du être noire. Il chercha du brouillard et des lumières jaunes et s'étonna de n'en pas trouver._

 _Restait cet astre désirable et menaçant, attirant, qui brillait au fond du bleu du lac. Il plongea dans l'eau et avança vers l'astre mystérieux d'un pas déterminé..._

* * *

Depuis le réveil de Lee, une aura d'harmonie régnait dans la maison.

Pour l'heure, Mushi rangeait les courses en sifflotant tandis que Jet épongeait le visage du miraculé avec un lin gorgé d'eau. Il avait bien conscience que cette action n'avait plus d'utilité, mais tant que personne ne le lui faisait remarquer, il continuait. Il avait l'impression que ce geste éloignait le mauvais œil du jeune homme et le rapprochait de lui. Et puis c'était un peu comme une caresse indirecte. Jet se demandait si cette pensée n'avait pas traversé Lee car ses joues rosissaient légèrement quand il appliquait avec lenteur le linge humide sur sa peau…

« Où est ce que j'ai mis mes pierres d'étincelle ? »

Cette phrase, prononcée avec un ton joyeux et insouciant par Mushi, ramena brutalement Jet à ses souvenirs. Le sympathique vieil homme et son beau neveu n'étaient pas ce qu'ils semblaient être.

Il laissa le lin dans la bassine et planta ses yeux sombres dans ceux de Lee :

« Toi et ton oncle, vous venez de la nation du feu. »

Les yeux dorés s'agrandirent sous le choc. Dans le dos de Jet, les allers et retours de Mushi laissèrent place à un silence intense.

« Vous êtes des maîtres du feu. Tous les deux.

\- Voyons Jet,... commença Mushi avec un petit rire, derrière lui.

\- Je vous ai vu. Mushi à la gare, et toi à la fontaine. Le Dai Li m'a enlevé mes souvenirs après notre combat, mais je les ai récupéré il y a peu. Le jour où tu es tombé malade. »

Cette fois, Mushi ne répondit rien.

Lee soutenait son regard, et ses yeux jaunes dansaient comme une flamme, en proie à des émotions intenses et contradictoires. Une goutte d'eau laissée par le lin humide glissa le long de sa joue, goutta de son menton puis s'écrasa sur son torse. C'est là que Jet remarqua que la poitrine du jeune homme se soulevait à une vitesse inhabituelle, en proie à une profonde panique.

« Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? »

La voix de Mushi était juste derrière lui. La bonhomie habituelle avait cédé place à une gravité teintée de menace.

Jet se tourna vers lui et répondit avec honnêteté :

« Je ne sais pas. Je suis un peu perdu, entre mes souvenirs de vous d'avant et d'après mon lavage de cerveau. »

Jet ramena son visage vers Lee et ajouta avec douceur :

« Mais je ne pourrai plus vous dénoncer. Qui que vous soyez, je serais incapable de vous nuire. »

Lee baissa les yeux, et Mushi posa une main paternelle sur l'épaule de Jet.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux alors ? »

La voix du vieil homme avait retrouvé son ton amical.

« Je veux savoir la vérité. Savoir qui vous êtes, et pourquoi vous êtes là. »

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Jet se sentait encore plus perdu. Non contents d'être des maîtres du feu, ses deux adorables hôtes étaient le prince Zuko, fils du Lord Ozai et le général Iroh, l'homme qui avait failli prendre Ba Sing Se. Toute leur histoire de bannissement, de chasse à l'Avatar, d'Esprit Bleu et d'aspiration nouvelle à une vie ordinaire dans les quartiers pauvres de Ba Sing Se était improbable. Et pourtant, Jet lisait sur leurs visages que c'était la vérité…

Ils mangèrent le repas préparé par Iroh dans un silence pesant, qui contrastait avec les repas joyeux et animés qu'ils avaient eu si souvent. A la fin du repas, Jet se leva et prononça ses premiers mots depuis les terribles révélations :

« Je vais rentrer. »

Après une hésitation, il ajouta :

« Merci pour le repas. »

Iroh le salua gravement puis alla faire la vaisselle. Son neveu demanda sans le regarder :

« Tu reviendras ?

\- Je ne sais pas. »

Jet fixa intensément le jeune homme, s'efforçant de graver ses traits dans sa mémoire. Puis il sortit et se jeta dans la ville, déambulant de ruelle en ruelle, au hasard. Il erra de longues heures, cherchant à perdre son corps autant que son esprit était perdu. La lune commençait à montrer sa silhouette ronde lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, à bout de souffle.

Des pas hésitants lui firent tourner la tête. Zuko était au bout de la rue, le visage très pâle et les sourcils froncés. Jet pensa au jeune homme aperçu sur la berge qui l'avait tant attiré puis à l'être masqué qui l'avait sauvé. Puis le souvenir du jeune homme prévenant et maladroit, à la fois bourru et aimant, timide et entreprenant qu'il avait côtoyé pendant près d'un mois s'imposa et effaça les images précédentes. Ce garçon qui l'avait suivi serait toujours Lee.

Jet avança vers lui et dit :

« C'est la troisième fois qu'on se rencontre. La première fois que tu ne caches pas ton identité. »

Lee coula un regard méfiant vers lui, l'air de se demander s'il avait bien fait de venir.

Jet fit encore un pas en avant et tendit une main décidée vers lui.

« Cette fois, saluons nous pour de bon, et mettons de l'honnêteté dans notre relation. »

Le prince déchu grimaça puis grommela :

« Soit. Bonjour Jet. Je suis Zuko, prince banni de la nation du feu, actuellement réfugié ici sous l'identité de Lee.

\- Bonjour Lee alias Zuko. Je suis Jet, ancien chef des Combattants de la Liberté, rejeté à cause de ses idées extrémistes. J'ai mis mes anciens credo de côté pour refaire ma vie ici. »

Avec un sourire hésitant, il ajouta :

« Soyons amis. »

Lee saisit enfin sa main et la secoua avec force. Jet le ramena tout contre lui et ajouta avec un sourire charmeur :

« … Ou peut-être plus que ça. »

Quand Lee monta ses yeux couleur miel vers lui, Jet dut lutter pour garder son air séducteur et cacher l'angoisse qui prenait sa poitrine.

Mais le baiser timide que le prince banni déposa sur ses lèvres chassa cette inquiétude. Il agrippa alors ses lèvres douces entre les siennes, comme s'il s'agissait d'un brin de paille, et les entraîna dans une danse intense.

Quand une minute après, Lee écarta son visage pour reprendre son souffle, lui faisant voir ses cheveux en désordre, ses yeux pétillants et ses joues roses, Jet sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix...

 _ **Alors? Des commentaires?**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 1** **3** **:**

 _Quand Jet se jeta dans le lac, il entendit un bruit d'eau qui coule, comme le thé versé dans une tasse. Il sourit dans le vide, comme on sourit à un proche qui refait la même blague, inlassablement. Puis il lança ses bras en avant et nagea vers la lune scintillante qui flottait sur l'eau noire, devant lui._

 _Chaque propulsion en avant, chaque brasse le faisait frémir d'excitation et de crainte._ _L'eau caressait son corps nu, cajoleuse, comme pour lui dire de se hâter. Et plus il se rapprochait de son but, plus elle_ _devenait claire et chaude._

 _Arrivé près de_ _cette source de lumière et de chaleur_ _, il hésita, se demandant si ce n'était pas un sacrilège que de saisir un dieu. Mais le rond blanc devint un bras qui le tira vers les profondeurs._ _Il sombra, le cœur plein de désir et d'espoir._

 _Il émergea de l'autre côté du lac, ruisselant. Au bout de son bras,_ _la lune s'était métamorphosée en_ _Lee. Son corps_ _nu_ _scintilla_ _nt._ _L'eau, aussi noire que Lee était blanc, leur arrivait un peu en dessous du nombril, dévoilant son torse fin et musclé._ _Il était sublime, comme toujours_ _._

 _Jet avança vers le jeune homme, plissant la surface noire en un rond grandissant dont Lee était le centre…_

* * *

Jet fut réveillé par un coup de pied dans le genou. Un peu fâché qu'on le tire de son rêve à un moment si prometteur, il chercha le coupable des yeux et rencontra le regard furieux de Pesticide, assise en face de lui. Il lui envoya un baiser espiègle avec la main, ce qui lui valut un soupir agacé.

La réunion du Conseil de Ba Sing Se s'étirait en longueur. Au début, quand ils avaient parlé du jour décisif de l'éclipse et de l'invasion à venir, Jet avait participé avec enthousiasme, proposant de rajouter ses Combattants de la Liberté aux troupes du Royaume de la Terre (Jet avait pincé les lèvres d'un air digne lorsque Katara avait fait une remarque cinglante sur la perte de son statut de chef). Maintenant que le nombre de troupes et les demandes d'aides aux alliés avaient été décidés, la discussion s'était reportée sur le fonctionnement quotidien de la capitale. Et Jet estimait avoir suffisamment contribuer pour pouvoir dormir maintenant que les Conseillés discutaient administration.

D'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul. Sokka avait enfoncé sa tête dans ses bras et dormait ostensiblement, imperméable aux regards outrés que lui envoyaient sa sœur par dessus Aang, désolée d'être trop loin de lui pour pouvoir le rabrouer discrètement. Entre eux, l'Avatar jouait sous la table avec son lémurien ailé et Toph se curait les oreilles avec un air revêche. Même Pesticide se balançait sur sa chaise en regardant dehors, ce qui rendait d'autant plus injuste son coup de pied. Des sept adolescents présents au Conseil, seul Longue Flèche se tenait convenablement, le regard droit et les mains sagement posées sur les genoux. Sauf que Jet le connaissait suffisemment pour savoir que derrière les apparences, les pensées de son ami avaient dérivé bien au delà de la Salle.

Quand la réunion fut enfin officiellement close, les sept jeunes gens s'élancèrent hors du palais avec un enthousiasme explosif. Sokka s'étirait et baillait bruyamment, sa sœur le réprimandait avec une telle énergie que Jet la soupçonnait de compenser de tout ce temps enfermé à faire bonne figure, Toph essuyait ses doigts sales sur les piliers antiques du palais et Aang volait après Momo à une vitesse bien trop rapide pour être maîtrisée (ce qu'une collision devait confirmer peu de temps après).

Entouré de ses deux amis, Jet toisait le gang de l'Avatar en mâchonnant une paille en tâchant de cacher son amusement derrière un masque condescendant. Contre toute attente, sa venue à Ba Sing Se lui avait bien permis un nouveau départ plus lumineux. A la place de s'attaquer à des maîtres du feu au hasard des chemins, il aidait ces gamins étonnants à prévoir la riposte prochaine du Royaume de la Terre, ce qui avait plus de sens et lui évitait de sombrer à nouveau dans sa rage vengeresse. Ses deux fidèles compagnons étaient ravis de le voir changé, plus serein et plus heureux. Même Sokka et Aang semblaient lui avoir pardonné, même s'ils étaient encore sur leurs gardes lorsqu'il parlait à Katara. Et Toph, l'aveugle barbare, lui démontait parfois l'épaule d'une tape virile, ce qui était sa façon de signaler son affection.

« Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai quelque chose à faire ce soir. » lança finalement Jet vers Pesticide et Longue Flèche de son ton le plus dégagé possible.

Longue Flèche opina de la tête avec un petit sourire, et Pesticide renifla bruyamment :

« Mouais, tant que tu es au Conseil à l'heure, demain... »

En s'éloignant du palais, Jet se félicita d'avoir des amis si respectueux de son intimité. Ils ne lui posaient jamais de questions sur ce qu'il faisait de ses soirs, acceptant simplement ce fait… Et puis il entendit la voix tonitruante de Toph :

« Hé, Pesticide, il va encore chez sa copine secrète, l'autre ? »

Finalement, ses amis n'étaient peut-être pas si respectueux que ça…

* * *

Mais c'était un copain au masculin qu'il rejoignait. Celui-ci l'attendait non loin de la maison de thé de Pao où il travaillait en journée, devant la fontaine où Jet l'avait vu maîtriser du feu pour la première fois. Il avait les bras croisés sur la poitrine, l'air revêche et les cheveux plaqués sur le crâne avec de la laque.

Jet le rejoignit de sa démarche féline et lui offrit son sourire le plus charmeur.

« Tu es en retard. » bougonna Lee, l'air tout sauf charmé.

Jet dissipa son accusation d'un rire fat. Se mettant soudain à genoux, il prit la main de son petit ami et y déposa d'un geste grandiloquent le brin de paille mâchonné qu'il venait de sortir de sa bouche.

« Accepte ce modeste bouquet comme excuse, ô prince de mon coeur. »

Lee jeta le brin de paille et Jet par terre, tout en tournant la tête pour dissimuler ses joues roses. Le jeune homme de la Nation de la Terre se releva en rigolant, en partie pour dissimuler à quel point le rosissement charmant de son nouveau petit ami l'avait ébloui.

« Bon, on va au restau ? Je te rappelle que j'ai réservé pour il y a déjà une demi-heure.

\- C'est Mushi qui a réservé, pas toi. » rectifia Jet avec un sourire taquin.

Lee haussa les épaules et se mit en marche. Néanmoins, lorsque Jet l'eut rejoint, il risqua une main timide vers lui et prit la main brune entre ses doigts blancs, sans le regarder. L'ancien chef des Combattants de la Liberté sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Mû par une impulsion pressante, il tourna la tête et déposa un petit baiser sur la joue marquée de Lee... avant de plonger sa main dans les cheveux noirs et de les ébouriffer, comme l'avait fait l'autre greluche quelques mois plus tôt.

Lee grogna qu'il était insupportable. Mais il garda sa main autour de Jet, et ses yeux couleur miel pétillaient…

* * *

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » s'exclama Lee en froissant le papier.

Après un dîner gênant puis une longue promenade nocturne, à admirer la ville éteinte dans un silence complice, Jet et Lee venaient de rentrer à l'appartement... Pour découvrir dans un mot que Mushi était allé dormir chez une amoureuse du thé des Beaux Quartiers qui lui parlait depuis peu de financer une maison de thé prestigieuse. Avant de partir, le vieil homme avait soigneusement disposé une théière pleine de thé au jasmin sur la table, des bougies rouges sur les fenêtres et des bâtons d'encens qui diffusaient un parfum appuyé dans toute la pièce.

Jet mangea l'espace qui le séparait de Lee et colla son ventre contre le dos du jeune homme, pressant sa virilité éveillée contre les fesses rondes. Il enroula ses bras bruns autour de son torse et lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Ton oncle nous laisse le champ libre pour explorer.

\- Arrête Jet. »

Le ton énervé de son petit ami fit l'effet d'une douche froide au Combattant de la Liberté. Il lâcha son torse et recula, honteux de ne pas avoir su lire l'ambiance et d'avoir projeté ses envies sur celui qu'il aimait.

Les lèvres douces de Lee le sortirent de son tourment en l'entraînant dans un baiser inattendu. Lorsque les mains du prince banni se posèrent sur ses hanches, Jet dégagea sa bouche et coassa :

« Mais tu… Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas ? C'est pas grave tu sais, je …

\- Je veux que tu arrêtes de parler de mon oncle quand on explore, pas que tu arrêtes ta stupide exploration. »

Et sans autre forme de procès, Lee poussa son petit ami sur le lit et bascula sur lui. Les yeux dorés plongèrent dans ceux plus sombres, cherchant l'acquiescement, puis sans qu'un mot soit prononcé, les bras blancs les déshabillèrent.

Jet contempla le corps nu qui se dévoilait peu à peu au dessus de lui, vêtement après vêtement. Ses yeux couraient sur ce mélange de muscles et de courbes douces, cette peau blanche qui contrastait tant avec la noirceur des cheveux et le jaune intense des yeux, la légère coloration rose sur les coudes, sur les genoux et sur le visage. Lee était aussi beau, aussi divin que dans ses rêves, au point où Jet s'attendait presque à le voir scintiller comme un astre.

Le jeune homme de la Terre laissa tomber son masque de séducteur sûr de lui et monta une main hésitante vers le visage de son amant. Ses doigts s'immobilisèrent à quelques millimètres de la peau. Tout à coup, toucher ce corps sublime lui semblait un sacrilège...

Lee avança le visage et captura ses doigts entre ses lèvres. Un rose charmant colora ses joues tandis qu'il promenait sa langue sur les doigts de son amant, et ce rosissement eut raison des hésitations de Jet.

La main libre du Combattant de la Liberté trouva sa place sur le cou de son petit ami et commença son exploration, serpentant jusqu'au torse laiteux. Quand elle s'attaqua au téton rose du prince, celui ci eut un léger hoquet. Son petit ami en profita pour récupérer sa deuxième main désormais humide de bave et la descendre le long du dos blanc, jusqu'à la vague rebondie qui le finissait. Il s'arrêta un instant, hésitant, mais son partenaire l'encouragea à poursuivre d'un baiser humide et de caresses enflammées sur son torse.

Jet empoigna la fesse de Lee avec délice, malaxant cette peau tendre et élastique avant de s'aventurer vers l'entrée avec des caresses en cercle. Il titilla celle ci avec timidité, jouant avec cette partie inexplorée, puis rassuré par l'éclat dans les yeux de son amant, il glissa en avant et se fraya un chemin en Lee. Ce dernier interrompit ses caresses le temps d'une inspiration. Inquiet, Jet s'arrêta, très conscient de la chaleur douce qui enserrait son index, prêt à se retirer au premier signe.

Mais les mains chaudes du prince de la Nation du Feu reprirent leur course pleine de promesses sur le ventre brun frémissant. Juste après que Jet ait introduit un deuxième doigt timide en Lee, ceux du maître du feu atteignirent la virilité du jeune homme de la Terre. Jet explorait l'intimité étroite de Lee, cherchant à la détendre par des caresses douces, tandis que les doigts blancs couraient avec habilité sur le membre foncé de plus en plus dur. Après quelques minutes, sentant que Lee était moins tendu et que son propre membre réclamait leur union, Jet retira sa main de l'entre chaude.

Lee lui tira un râle de plaisir d'une dernière caresse sur l'entre-jambe. Puis, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et s'éleva au dessus de lui, jambes écartées. Les yeux troubles à cause de l'excitation et de la crainte, Jet vit son partenaire redescendre et s'empaler peu à peu sur le membre douloureusement tendu, s'offrant avec un regard décidé. Tiraillé entre son envie de hâter la fusion et la peur que son amant ne souffre, Jet ne pouvait que regarder, la respiration suspendue. A mesure que la chaleur accueillante de son petit ami entourait sa virilité, son cœur pompait un sang plein de désir.

Il eut un mouvement de bassin incontrôlable vers l'avant et enfin Lee fut tout autour de lui, à l'enserrer de son corps. Le visage du prince se contracta et ses mains blanches saisirent les draps avec force. Mais du regard, il invita son amant à poursuivre. Alors Jet posa ses mains sur les fesses chaudes du banni et le fit basculer sur le lit, plaquant son dos contre le matelas. Les mains de Lee lâchèrent les draps et trouvèrent le dos, la nuque et les fesses de Jet, faisant enfler son désir. Les yeux dorés le fixaient, humides et encourageants.

Jet commença à bouger, tout doucement, car partout il butait contre son amant et son étroitesse l'effrayait. Puis, comme ce dernier faisait onduler ses hanches pour l'inciter à se lâcher, malgré une expression un peu crispée, le Combattant de la Liberté laissa s'exprimer sa soif et accéléra la cadence. Chaque fois qu'il quittait l'intimité de Lee, le désir le poussait en avant, lui ordonnant d'investir cette cavité brûlante. Il n'avait jamais rien senti de tel : le corps de Lee l'avalait avec une volupté qui le rendait fou, il était à la fois maître et captif de son amant. À chacun de ses coups de reins, ses testicules claquaient contre les fesses blanches et ce bruit raisonnait dans son esprit, attisant encore la flamme de son désir. Perdant le contrôle, Jet accéléra encore, plongeant éperdument dans Lee, comme s'il voulait se fondre en lui. Il n'était plus que sueur, feu et gémissements, un corps avide guidé par le plaisir.

Et puis soudain le prince de la nation du feu se cambra sous lui et releva sa gorge sur un soupir de pur extase, les tétons durs et les jambes frissonnantes. Jet s'arrêta un instant, reprenant son souffle, puis cogna à nouveau contre cette zone érogène. Les doigts de Lee s'enfoncèrent dans son dos et il lâcha un cri délicieux. Les yeux embrumés de plaisir que monta le jeune homme vers Jet eurent raison de lui. Il plongea une ultime fois vers cette zone magique, et lorsque son gland butta contre le petit renflement, faisant se creuser le dos de Lee sous lui, il sentit une explosion de plaisir inédite le traverser. Il eut juste le temps de se retirer avant que son membre ne crache un nuage de sperme sur les draps.

Jet s'autorisa quelques secondes de béatitude avant de retourner à son amant. Couché sur le dos, les jambes écartées, une main sur le ventre et la poitrine soulevée par un souffle torride, il était proche de l'orgasme. Jet se pencha sur ce corps alangui et entoura de ses lèvres le sexe tendu. Lee agrippa ses cheveux avec force. Jet cueillit son plaisir dans sa bouche.

Le Combattant de la Liberté essuya une goutte de sperme sur son poignet puis colla son torse contre le dos de son petit ami. Il sentait les battements rapides de son cœur à travers son dos et ses fesses étaient brûlantes contre son entre jambe, comme si elles abritaient encore toute la passion de leur union. La voix de Lee s'éleva, éberluée :

« Pourquoi tu as avalé ?

\- Ça te dégoutte, prince raffiné ? »

Derrière les cheveux noirs, l'oreille visible de Lee tourna au cramoisi. Jet rit et entoura le prince déchu de ses bras.

Et puis il repensa à la façon animale avec laquelle son corps avait pris le dessus et dévoré celui de Lee, à la façon dont les mains blanches avaient serré les draps et dont le visage s'était crispé sous ses acoups. Sa gorge se serra.

« Ca va ? Tu n'as pas… mal ? Demanda t'il contre son oreille, le ton inquiet.

\- Je sens des parties de mon corps que je ne connaissais pas. Mais ce n'est pas douloureux... Et j'ai beaucoup aimé ce qu'on a fait, surtout à la fin. »

Saisi d'un amour profond pour son petit ami, Jet déposa un baiser fougueux dans son cou et raffermit son étreinte autour de lui.

« Moi aussi, mon prince. »


	14. Chapter 14

Après un assez long temps d'absence (rentrée oblige), me revoila :

 **Chapitre 1** **4** **:**

 _Jet marchait d'un pas léger. Sous ses pieds nus, deux chemins de terre tressés défilaient, distincts mais associés. L'un était formé d'une terre rouge douce et tiède qui s'enfonçait un peu sous ses pieds, entourant ses orteils d'une tiédeur bienfaisante. L'autre était piqué de grains d'herbes vivaces et opposait un sol ferme mais agréable sous la plante de ses pieds._

 _Jet avançait sans effort sur ce chemin double mais séparé. I_ _l avait retrouvé ses habits, ses crochets et son brin de paille._ _L'air que ses poumons respiraient était frais, et u_ _n vent amical le poussait en avant._

 _Il tourna la tête. Derrière lui, le chemin était pentu et parsemé de ronces, et tout au loin, son origine était un tas noir confus. Quelques flammes tenaces continuaient à dévorer les bords de ce monticule calciné. Des cendres tièdes s'éparpillaient au gré du vent, le rattrapant parfois et se perdant dans ses cheveux._

 _Jet détourna les yeux. Devant lui, la tresse verte et rouge était droite. Elle montait en pente douce vers un ciel bleu dégagé où la lune et le soleil se côtoyaient. Il reprit son chemin, saisi par une impression d'apaisement..._

* * *

Katara pinça les lèvres d'un air désapprobateur lorsque Jet se leva et expliqua qu'il devait aller rejoindre ses deux acolytes. Mais comme ils étaient censés partir en mission pour ajouter aux troupes du roi de la Terre les Combattants de la Liberté, elle ne dit rien. Si elle avait su que Pesticide et Longue Flèche étaient partis la veille et que Jet ne les utilisait que comme excuse pour partir en avance du Conseil, elle aurait surement eu quelques commentaires à faire.

Mais Jet s'en fichait. Certes, planifier l'attaque de la nation du Feu avec le gang de l'Avatar et les Conseillers du roi de la Terre était important. Il était là où se faisait l'histoire, là où son avenir et celui des quatre nations se décidait. Sauf qu'il avait un autre impératif, au moins aussi important que la chute d'Ozai. Un événement qu'il ne devait rater pour rien au monde.

Quelques minutes après, Jet entrait dans le Dragon de Jasmin, un salon de thé prestigieux qui venait d'ouvrir ses portes à deux pas du Palais, dans le cercle supérieur de Ba Sing Se. Le jeune homme se fraya un chemin entre les invités, attrapant au passage des bribes de conversation enjouées sur cet endroit « prometteur » et son « gérant à la réputation flatteuse ». Il salua Mushi, qui servait du thé à un groupe de femmes boudinées richement parées. Le vieil homme semblait tellement dans son élément que Jet avait du mal à croire qu'il avait été dans une autre vie le terrible dragon de l'Ouest, le général Iroh qui avait fait trembler Ba Sing Se.

Jet sentit soudain une présence dans son dos. Avant qu'il n'ait pu agir, un bras fort le tirait à l'écart de la foule, dans une cuisine immense et vide.

« Qu'est ce qu'un bouseux des bas quartiers fait dans cet endroit raffiné ? »

Jet se retourna, plaqua ses mains sur les hanches de Lee et l'attira vers lui. Avec un sourire taquin, il répondit :

« Je suis venu voler ce qu'il y a de plus raffiné ici.

\- Pour le redistribuer aux pauvres ?

\- Non, pour le garder. »

Et Jet entraîna Lee dans un baiser fougueux. En même temps qu'il embrassait le jeune homme, il sentait son corps contre le sien, ses hanches sous ses doigts et les mains du maître du feu dans son dos. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, les yeux dorés de Lee pétillaient.

« Alors comme ça, mes lèvres sont ce qu'il y a de plus raffiné ici ?

\- Tu es un prince. »

Il passa un doigt tendre sur la joue cicatrisée de son petit ami.

« Mais non, ce ne sont pas tes lèvres qui sont les plus précieuses. Je pensais à une autre partie de ton corps. Une partie que je vais prendre et garder jalousement. »

Lee écarta la main de Jet d'une petite tape. Il répliqua sur un ton bougon qui dissimulait mal son amusement :

« Non, Jet. On ne va pas faire l'amour ici. Je dois retourner auprès d'Iroh. C'est son jour après tout.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ton cul mais de ton cœur, crétin ! »

La joue intacte de Lee s'empourpra. Jet rit et passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs pour les ébouriffer. Par réflexe, le prince attrapa son poignet et l'éloigna de sa chevelure.

Jet fit un pas en avant, collant le corps de son petit ami à la table. De son autre main, il le hissa pour le faire s'asseoir sur le rebord, jambes écartées, puis il se pencha sur lui et glissa dans son oreille :

« Cela dit, je veux bien goûter à ton altier derrière.

\- Non, pas maintenant.

\- Alors je peux te faire une pipe ? »

Jet posa sa main entre les jambes de Lee et lui offrit un regard charmeur, passant sa langue entre ses dents de manière suggestive. Son amant fronça les sourcils mais coula un regard hésitant vers la porte.

« Je ne sais pas, je… Je dois être là pour Iroh, tu sais.

\- Tu as été là tout l'après midi. Et on retourne l'aider après, promis. »

Lee hocha finalement la tête, très rouge. Jet s'agenouilla et posa ses mains sur les hanches de son amant, relevant légèrement le tissu. Il embrassa doucement le ventre dénudé puis approcha sa bouche du pantalon et… se prit un violent coup de pied dans les cotes. Sous le choc, il lâcha son partenaire et tomba sur le sol.

« Ah, vous êtes là ! Je me demandais où vous étiez passés… Mais ne vous dérangez pas pour moi, continuez vos petites affaires. »

Après ces quelques mots joyeux, Mushi partit de la cuisine et referma la porte derrière lui. Lâchant un juron, son neveu sauta sur le sol, remit en place son tablier et partit à son tour. Jet se sentit affreusement frustré…

… Mais son coeur s'attendrit lorsque quittant à son tour la cuisine, il vit Lee et son oncle servir du thé à des clients enthousiastes. Mushi sautillait de joie, les yeux humides d'émotion, et son neveu avait l'air vaguement content, malgré ses sourcils froncés et ses bougonnements ostensibles. Savoir que les deux là étaient en fait l'ex prince et l'ex général de la Nation du Feu ajoutait à la scène. Jet passa le reste de la soirée à se délecter de ce spectacle réjouissant.

* * *

Ce soir là, après avoir aidé à ranger le salon de thé, Jet accompagna Lee et son oncle jusqu'à leur nouvelle maison luxueuse, à quelques pas du Dragon de Jasmin, dans le Cercle Supérieur. Mushi les salua puis partit en sifflotant vers sa chambre, non sans un clin d'œil appuyé vers Jet.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent un moment devant l'entrée, à regarder en silence la rue déserte, les étoiles et la lune. Dans la lueur blanche de l'astre, la peau de Lee prenait une teinte diaphane. Jet, étrangement intimidé, avait l'impression d'être à côté d'un esprit. Le Lee de sa vie et le Lee de ses rêves se superposaient.

Mais les doigts qui s'enroulèrent autour de sa main étaient bien réels et le sourire que lui offrit Lee était plein de sous entendus terrestres :

« Tu me dois une pipe. »

Jet suivit Lee dans sa chambre en riant.

Cette nuit là, il découvrit qu'on pouvait avoir du plaisir juste en sentant celui qu'on aime succomber à la jouissance. Jet avait passé sa main autour des fesses blanches pour raffermir sa prise, et il les sentait se contracter délicieusement chaque fois que sa langue amenait du plaisir à son amant, de même qu'il sentait les doigts se raccrocher à ses cheveux, les jambes frisonner contre ses joues et le membre frémir dans sa bouche. Et tout ce plaisir qu'il devinait chez son petit ami le remplissait d'extase.

Électrisé par les soupirs brûlants au dessus de lui, le Combattant de la Liberté aspira le membre tendu, avançant son cou jusqu'à ce que le gland frôle sa gorge. Lee eut un incontrôlable mouvement de bassin et envahit complètement la gorge de son amant. Puis, il écarta le visage bronzé d'une main paniquée et se jeta en arrière. Il déversa sa semence sur le drap dans un frisson d'extase des plus sensuels. En regardant cette scène, Jet sentit qu'à son désir montant se mêlait un amour monstre.

Il se jeta sur ce corps érotique et le couvrit de baisers. Lee protesta qu'en tant qu'homme, il n'avait pas besoin de cette tendresse. Mais il le laissa faire et rendit ces instants d'amour avec passion. Ils roulèrent de longues minutes dans le lit et les baisers, leurs corps se chevauchant et leurs salives se mêlant, puis emportés par leur fougue, ils firent l'amour deux fois.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsque les deux amants séparèrent leurs corps. Repus, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre sous les draps. Après le mouvement, la moiteur et la chaleur, ne restait qu'une torpeur tiède et le calme de battements de cœur à l'unisson.

Jet, son ventre pressé contre le dos brûlant de son amant, regardait les cheveux noirs devant lui avec amour. Il avait fait le bon choix en décidant de passer outre l'identité de Lee et de suivre ses sentiments. Il lui semblait que la complémentarité parfaite de leurs corps et le plaisir extrême qu'ils tiraient de leur emboîtement témoignait de ce bon choix, le premier depuis longtemps.

Il sombrait dans un rêve tendre lorsque la voix ensommeillée de son amant s'éleva :

« Alors, je suis bien l'homme de tes rêves ? »

Jet sourit dans ses cheveux.

« Oui. »

Après réflexion, il ajouta :

« Mais tu ne m'as pas rendu mes habits. Je dirais même que tu as tendance à me les enlever. »

Le tressautement des épaules de Lee, contre le torse de Jet, lui apprit que le jeune homme riait. Jet enroula son bras contre la poitrine de son amant et posa son menton dans le creux de son épaule, puis il s'endormit, ivre de bonheur…

 ** _Un chapitre un peu plus long... Des réactions? :)_**


	15. Chapter 15

Me revoila après une longue absence. Merci à Omni dont la review m'a rappelé l'existence de cette fic!

 **Chapitre 1** **5** **:**

 _Jet marchait sur son chemin double, poussé par un vent amical et attiré par ce ciel rieur et ces astres chaleureux qui l'attendaient au bout. Parfois, les deux chemins faisaient mine de s'écarter et il prenait peur, mais ils finissaient toujours par se rejoindre._

 _Le jeune homme tourna la tête d'un côté et découvrit le sourire moqueur de Pesticide et le visage paisible de L_ _ongue_ _Flèche._ _Derrière eux, il distinguait les silhouettes de Katara, de son frère, de Aang et de Toph, tous les quatre tournés vers le même horizon. Et à côté d'eux, les formes de ses anciens camarades des Combattants de la Liberté marchaient avec lui vers le soleil lumineux et la lune hypnotique._

 _Jet tourna la tête de l'autre côté et rencontra le regard brûlant de Lee. Il portait un habit rouge et noir recouvert d'un grand tablier vert et avançait également vers les astres. Mushi trottait derrière lui, un sourire bienveillant sur le visage et une théière dans la main._

 _Jet saisit la main de Lee et celle de Pesticide, et il continua à marcher entouré des siens, le cœur gonflé d'espoir…_

* * *

Jet fut réveillé de la plus agréable des façons. Lee l'embrassait. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit une image encore plus agréable. A califourchon sur son ventre, le jeune homme était entièrement nu et le regardait de ses beaux yeux jaunes.

« Ô princesse endormie, ton prince va bientôt partir affronter le monde extérieur. »

Jet lança ses bras vers cette apparition délicieuse et la ramena contre lui dans un câlin paresseux.

« Pourquoi partir de ce lit merveilleux ? » marmonna t'il dans les cheveux de son amant d'une voix ensommeillée.

Lee répondit en caressant son épaule avec douceur.

« On est invités au palais pour servir le thé à Sa Majesté. »

Jet grommela dans ses cheveux. Lee continua d'une voix bien trop réveillée pour une heure si matinale :

« Iroh va être intenable. Il est ravi de découvrir le palais comme invité, lui qui a assiégé Ba Sing Se. »

Jet ne répondit pas. Il avait beau connaître le passé de l'oncle de son petit ami, il oubliait souvent qu'il n'était pas qu'un gentil monsieur un peu fou et fanatique de thé au jasmin.

« Ça va être long et chiant. » bougonna Lee contre son cou.

Jet écarta une mèche noire de devant son visage, puis il se redressa et plongea sa bouche dans le bas du cou de Lee.

« Je t'ai fait un souvenir, pour que tu penses à moi quand tu t'ennuieras devant le roi. » ricana Jet en contemplant son suçon.

Lee protesta pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Jet l'emprisonne entre ses bras et le fasse taire d'un baiser un peu plus réveillé. Les longues jambes puissantes du maître du feu s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, invitantes, et une autre partie de Jet se réveilla. Lee frottait ses fesses contre cette partie fraîchement tirée du sommeil en de longs mouvements languissants, rendant Jet fou, lorsque la voix de son oncle retentit derrière la porte :

« Lee, tu es prêt ? »

Avec un juron, le prince de la nation du feu poussa Jet en arrière et se jeta sur ses habits. Puis il lança un grognement de salutation vers le jeune homme déçu et partit en coup de vent, sans même un baiser d'au-revoir.

Jet paressa quelques minutes supplémentaires dans le lit, se roulant dans le creux encore tiède laissé par son amant et respirant l'odeur qu'il avait laissé dans les draps. Tout autour de lui sentait le bonheur. Avec un sourire satisfait, il se rendormit.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Jet flânait entre le Palais et le Dragon de Jasmin, rêvassant à son quotidien heureux en attendant Katara. La jeune femme de la tribu de l'eau avait promis de lui raconter ce que le Conseil des Cinq avait décidé pour l'invasion prochaine. Depuis que ses compagnons étaient partis aux quatre coins de la Terre retrouver leurs proches ou prendre les conseils d'un obscur gourou (truc d'Avatar), la jeune femme était moins hostile envers Jet. Il lui avait fait part de son impression de solitude depuis que Longue Flèche et Pesticide étaient partis, et le cœur de la maîtresse de l'eau s'était radouci. Peut-être avait elle fini par lui pardonner ?

Quand elle arriva vers lui avec un grand sourire et un Momo sautillant sur l'épaule, Jet sut qu'elle avait de bonnes nouvelles.

« Je dois juste faire signer ça au roi, et le tour est joué ! dit elle en brandissant un rouleau.

\- Et pour le Dai Li dont je t'ai parlé, tu as confirmé son emprisonnement ?

\- Oui, il fait partie des hommes de mains de Long Fei qui ont été jetés en prison avec lui. »

Jet sentit que le dernier poids sur ses épaules s'évanouissait dans l'air. Ce Dai Li aux yeux froids, en plus de l'avoir piégé à deux reprises, montrait un intérêt suspect pour Lee. Son instinct lui disait de le mettre hors de jeu au plus vite.

Katara et Jet se séparèrent après une poignée de main amicale. Puis le jeune homme alla attendre Lee devant l'entrée du palais. Il s'assit sur une marche et mâchonna un brin de paille. Depuis le retour de sa mémoire, sa vie était une longue succession de bonheur. Ou plutôt, depuis que Lee et son oncle l'avait recueilli et soigné dans leur premier logement du Cercle Inférieur…

Cependant cette vie heureuse était une double vie. Il aimait les deux pans séparément, mais tôt ou tard, il devrait bien les faire se rejoindre. Avec un sourire amer, Jet se dit qu'il ne serait pas facile de faire accepter Lee à ses deux amis, et plus encore aux compagnons de Katara. Et si Mushi, bizarre et bienveillant comme il l'était, ne verrait sûrement aucun problème à ce qu'il planifie avec l'Avatar la fin de la domination de la Nation du Feu, la réaction de Lee restait incertaine…

Jet chassa ces pensées désagréables et perdit son regard dans le ciel bleu. Pourquoi s'embêter avec tout ça, alors que le futur immédiat était si rieur ? D'ici peu, Lee serait devant lui, et lui raconterait comment le Dragon de l'Ouest et le fils du seigneur Ozai avaient servi le thé au roi du Royaume de la Terre. Puis ils iraient se promener jusqu'à ce que la nuit les cueille et que le repas de Mushi les appelle...

Le ciel se couvrit de lourds nuages gris et un vent brusque se leva, faisant frissonner Jet. Les heures filèrent et les nuages s'amoncelèrent. Le jeune homme pensa que son petit ami avait intérêt à se dépêcher. S'il le faisait poireauter trop longtemps dans le froid, ce serait à lui de le réchauffer avec ses mains de maître du feu.

Mais Lee ne vint jamais.

A la place, Mushi se planta devant lui et annonça d'une voix grave :

« L'invitation était un piège d'Azula. Les Dai Li ont capturé mon neveu. »

La vie paisible de Jet vola en éclats. Loin au dessus de lui, le manteau nuageux s'ouvrait sur une pluie lourde…

 ** _Des avis?_**


	16. Chapter 16

Il y a encore des lecteurs? Auquel cas, une petite review pour signaler votre existence? :3

 ** **Chapitre 1**** ** **6**** ** **:****

Jet courait dans un tunnel sombre, paniqué à l'idée qu'il pourrait arriver trop tard. Il avait déjà perdu ses parents et son enfance dans des flammes, il ne supporterait pas qu'on lui arrache son petit ami et son bonheur retrouvé. Devant lui, Aang et Mushi aussi filaient, leur traits tiraillés par le même sentiment de crainte.

Repensant aux derniers rêves qui avaient habité ses nuits, Jet se dit que le chemin rouge et le chemin vert s'étaient réunis de manière brutale.

Mushi et lui venaient de se mettre en route pour aller libérer Lee lorsqu'ils étaient tombés sur l'Avatar, Sokka et Toph, eux mêmes à la recherche de Katara. Sokka avait d'abord accusé Mushi et Jet d'être de mèche avec Azula, mais Toph avait balayé sa méfiance en se portant garante de Mushi. Décidant d'unir leurs forces, ils avaient formé deux groupes. Sokka et Toph devaient prévenir le roi de Ba Sing Se de l'infiltration d'Azula, tandis que Jet, Mushi et Aang couraient délivrer leurs amis.

Le tunnel déboucha sur une grotte pleine de cristaux. Lee et Katara étaient dedans, sains et saufs. Ils discutaient au dessus d'une petite fiole, l'air apaisé et presque complice. Jet se jeta vers le prince déchu et le serra dans les bras. Il sentit le regard surpris de Katara sur lui, puis Aang entraîna la jeune fille dans un câlin timide, détournant son attention.

Le répit fut néanmoins de courte durée car l'Avatar se tourna bientôt vers Lee et lui demanda d'un air méfiant ce qu'il faisait là et depuis quand il connaissait Jet, ce à quoi Lee rétorqua sans aucun tact que ce n'étaient pas ses affaires. Pendant un moment, la tension fut telle entre que Jet craignit qu'ils ne commencent à se battre. Mais Mushi les calma de quelques mots habiles.

Suivant le conseil du vieil homme, ils commençaient à remonter le tunnel lorsqu'une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux pervers apparut, accompagnée par deux Dai Li. En une fraction de seconde, Mushi fut emprisonné dans la glace et le tunnel fut bloqué. Leurs divisions oubliées, Jet, Aang et Katara firent face à leurs adversaires. Seul Lee semblait hésiter, le visage très pâle et les poings fermés.

Voyant le regard perdu que son amant posait sur la jeune femme qui commandait, Jet comprit que c'était sa soeur, la terrible Azula. Avec un sourire froid et calculateur, elle se tourna vers son frère et lui demanda de l'aider à capturer l'Avatar, lui assurant qu'il retrouverait ainsi son honneur et sa place auprès de son père.. Puis après un dernier « Zuzu » insistant, elle se jeta sur Aang et Katara et les inonda de sa foudre bleue crépitante.

Jet se tourna vers son petit ami, inquiet de son silence.

« Lee, tu ne dois pas écouter cette tarée. Pense à ton oncle, et à ta décision après le sauvetage d'Appa... »

Lee le regarda, l'air hébété. Il ferma les yeux et resta quelques secondes immobiles, dans ses pensées. Les deux Dai Li tournaient autour d'eux, guettant la réaction du prince. Jet aussi attendait, et plus le temps passait, plus il paniquait. Si Lee décidait de rejoindre sa sœur, il devrait le combattre. Mais comment combattre cet homme dont il était profondément épris et qui remplissait son quotidien de bonheur?

Lee rouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans les siens, laissant voir l'éclat doré qui les animait. Jet se fendit d'un grand sourire vainqueur. Ils s'élancèrent ensemble vers les Dai Li, crochets et boules de feu en avant. Les deux hommes furent presque instantanément mis hors de combat.

A l'autre bout de la grotte, Katara et Aang combattaient Azula. Jet posa une main timide sur l'épaule de son petit ami tout juste passé du bon côté et lui proposa d'aller les aider, mais trois nouveaux Dai Li apparurent et leur barrèrent la route.

Lee libéra une puissante vague de flammes sur eux, les forçant à rouler au sol pour se protéger. Se tournant vers Jet, il dit :

« On élimine ces trois là et on y va. Pas pour aider l'Avatar, mais pour combattre ma soeur et libérer Iroh. Ça te va? »

Le sourire de Jet s'accentua encore. Il engagea le combat avec un des Dai Li tandis que Lee tenait les deux autres à distance de ses poings enflammés. Son adversaire eut tôt fait de mordre la poussière. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit que son petit ami avait aussi mis hors d'attaque un de ses attaquants et s'avançait vers le dernier rescapé, l'air sur de lui.

Coriace, celui ci évita un jet enflammé et se jeta dans une petite cavité sombre. Lee le suivit, et Jet lui emboîta le pas. Le jeune homme du Royaume de la Terre vit enfin le visage du Dai Li et reconnut ses yeux bleus glacials. Un frisson parcourut son échine et son assurance fondit.

« Je te reconnais. Tu es l'homme qui m'a emprisonné et lobotomisé…» souffla Jet, en proie à un profond malaise.

Lee, sans quitter le Dai Li des yeux, posa une main sur l'épaule de Jet et la pressa en signe de réconfort. D'une voix dure, il dit au Dai Li:

« Eh bien c'est le temps de la vengeance. Ici, personne ne viendra te secourir. Et pas de chance pour toi, on est à deux contre un. »

Le sourire triomphant de l'homme en vert aurait du avertir Jet du danger.

« Effectivement, on est à deux contre un… Mais n'est pas seul celui que tu crois, prince Zuko. »

Se tournant vers Jet, il siffla :

« Le roi de la Terre vous invite au Lac Laogaï. »

Et Jet perdit la maîtrise de lui même…

 _ **Attention, le chapitre suivant va être assez dur! Des avis sur celui ci, en attendant?**_


	17. Chapter 17

**ATTENTION! VIOL** (sauter le passage en surligné pour éviter la description)

 **Chapitre 1** **7** **:**

 _Jet était emprisonné dans un cauchemar glaçant._

 _Lee_ _était à quatre pattes, le visage à quelques centimètres de lui, les sourcils froncés et le regard paniqué. D_ _es gants de pierre maintenaient_ _s_ _es chevilles contre le sol et_ _Jet plaquait ses poignets contre le sol froid de la caverne, l'empêchant d'utiliser sa maîtrise du feu. L'esprit de Jet luttait, horrifié par ce que faisait son corps, mais ce dernier n'obéissait qu'à la voix sifflante du Dai Li._ _Son environnement lui paraissait à travers un nuage de brouillard, et des lumières jaunes filaient devant ses yeux, hypnotisantes._

 _Les mains du Dai Li crevèrent le brouillard et se posèrent sur les fesses de Lee qu'elles malaxèrent avec une soif animale avant de remonter le long du dos, jusqu'aux épaules et au cou tremblants. D'un geste brutal, le Dai Li tira les cheveux noirs en arrière et se pencha sur le corps prisonnier, le recouvrant de sa cape verte._ _Il susurra dans l'oreille de Lee :_

 _« Je t'avais repéré depuis quelques temps, mais je ne savais pas que tu étais un prince… Ça t'a rendu d'autant plus désirable. »_

 _Le regard doré du banni agrippa celui de Jet, lui intimant de le lâcher. Mais Jet était prisonnier des sifflements, des lumières et de son rêve._

 _Lorsque le Dai Li sortit une dague et déchira de sa pointe les habits noirs de Lee puis les jeta sur le sol_ _, dévoilant le corps_ _, Jet ne put que regarder, impuissant. Ses mains serraient toujours les poignets de celui qu'il aimait, l'empêchant de fuir, tandis que deux_ _mains crochues s'enroulaient comme des serpents autour de sa taille blanche et caressaient sa peau avec une langueur malsaine. Les yeux jaunes implorèrent une dernière fois Jet, transperçant le brouillard et déchirant le coeur du jeune homme paralysé_ _._

 _L_ _e Dai Li agrippa fermement la taille blanche et entra d'un coup sec dans sa victime,_ _sans préparation_ _. Un frisson terrible secoua tout le corps de Lee, jusqu'à ces poignets que serrait Jet. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la douleur et son corps pâle se contracta, cherchant à rejeter cette intrusion. Mais le serpent resta plongé en lui, avec un sourire lugubre. Puis il commença à bouger. Au premier accoup,_ _Lee se mordit les lèvres_ _pour étouffer un cri. Au second, il_ _baissa la tête._

 _Jet ne voyait plus_ _que_ _d_ _es cheveux noirs et_ _d_ _es épaules blanches qui tressautaient à chaque coup de rein. Le Lee de son rêve horrifique haletait_ _sous_ _les coups de butoir agressifs_ _et_ _serrait des poings que Jet sentait brûlants contre sa paume, mais il encaissait sans libérer son feu, les dents serrées et les yeux baissés._ _Derrière lui, en lui, le Dai Li exultait, se baignant dans la douleur de sa victime avec une jouissance_ _horrible_ _._ _A mesure que le Dai Li déchirait le corps de sa victime, l_ _a scène dev_ _enait_ _plus floue, sans que Jet ne sache si c'était le brouillard ou ses larmes de colère qui obscurcissaient sa vision. Au comble du désespoir, Jet pria pour que ce cauchemar atroce se termine et qu'il se réveille dans les bras de son petit ami, à l'abri dans la maison de Mushi, dans une odeur de thé au jasmin. Mais le cauchemar s'éternisait, et le Dai Li continuait à pilonner son petit ami, déchirant son corps et la santé mentale du rêveur._

 _Et puis un détail retint l'attention de Jet. Un mince filet rouge coulait sous les poignets de Lee. Avec horreur, il comprit que son amant s'était enfoncé les ongles dans la paume pour retenir son feu, préférant subir cette agression ultime que de blesser son petit ami..._

 _Un vent froid traversa Jet des pieds à la tête, chassant le brouillard de son esprit._

Jet découvrit la réalité brute : Lee qui gémissait, le Dai Li qui s'acharnait sur son corps et lui qui était complice. Il lâcha les poignets du jeune homme, saisit ses crochets, et décapita le Dai Li.

La tête vola sur le côté puis s'écrasa sur le sol, laissant voir deux yeux bleus morts. Jet écarta vivement le cadavre de son amant, délivrant son corps de son envahisseur. Lorsqu'un liquide blanc et rouge coula d'entre les jambes blanches tremblantes, Jet crut qu'il allait vomir.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de céder au désespoir. Il releva en douceur son petit ami, l'enroula dans la cape verte de son assaillant et serra ce corps frissonnant entre ses bras.

Lee se pressait contre lui avec un désespoir instinctif. La flamme habituelle s'était éteinte dans ses yeux et son regard était lointain, comme perdu dans une autre réalité.

Jet ne réalisait toujours pas. Un grand vide avait empli son ventre et aspirait toute chaleur, tout bonheur, toute pensée. Sa culpabilité était inscrite dans les traînées rouges qui maculaient les poignets et les jambes de Lee, comme des barrières implacables qui l'empêcheraient d'avancer. Sa vie était bloquée, son droit au bonheur anéanti...

Des bruits de pas lui firent tourner la tête. Azula arriva en courant puis se pétrifia lorsqu'elle vit le spectacle devant elle. Un jet de flammes rouges fit exploser un bloc de pierres derrière elle, frôlant son crâne, mais elle ne réagit pas. Ce n'est que quand son regard rencontra celui défait de son frère, recroquevillé dans les bras de Jet, que son visage s'anima à nouveau. Avec une expression indéchiffrable, elle murmura :

« Zuzu, tu... »

Une explosion violente emporta le reste de sa phrase et une partie du plafond de la grotte. La princesse roula sur le côté et Jet recouvrit Lee de son corps pour le protéger. Il ne sentit pas la douleur lorsque les morceaux de roche et de verre tombèrent sur son dos.

La voix de Mushi lui fit relever la tête :

« Fuis avec Zuko ! Je retiens Azula et ses sbires. Je te confie mon neveu. »

Azula avait disparu, remplacée par un Mushi aux yeux durs et aux narines fumantes. Il jaillit hors de la cavité en hurlant, ses poings, ses pieds et sa bouche crachant des flammes immenses devant lui.

Jet se releva vivement. Il attrapa un crochet dans un de ses poings, casa l'autre entre ses dents, puis s'élança hors de la cavité, serrant Lee contre lui avec détermination. Il repéra une sortie et courut vers elle, projetant sur son passage un Dai Li contre un mur d'un coup de crochet. Il vit du coin de l'œil que Mushi tenait Azula et une douzaine de Dai Li à distance et que Katara était recroquevillée sur un corps. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en soucier. Il abattit un Dai Li qui lui barrait le chemin et s'engouffra dans une galerie.

Il courait depuis plusieurs minutes lorsqu'il sentit une présence dans son dos. Il accueillit son poursuiveur de la pointe de son crochet… Puis baissa son arme lorsqu'il reconnut Katara. Elle avait le corps inerte de Aang dans ses bras et une expression décidée sur le visage. Ils remontèrent la galerie côte à côte, sans un mot. Une fois arrivés à la surface, ils se séparèrent. Katara rejoignit ses amis sur Appa et Jet sauta dans un train, mettant chacun de la distance entre leur être cher et la grotte maudite.

Dans le wagon qui l'entraînait hors de la capitale en train de tomber, une fois son petit ami endormi contre lui, Jet se demanda si l'Avatar était mort, et avec lui la dernière chance de vaincre le Seigneur du feu Ozaï. Il repoussa cette pensée. La seule chose qui lui importait était la survie de celui qu'il serrait dans ses bras, le fils du terrible Ozaï…

 ** _Promis, la suite sera moins choquante... Des réactions?_**


	18. Chapter 18

Hop

 _ **Chapitre 1**_ _ **8**_ _ **:**_

 _ _Jet était av__ _ _e__ _ _ugle.__

 _ _Il tourna la tête pour tenter d'attraper une lumière et discerner quelque chose, mais tout autour de lui était noir.__ _ _Peu à peu, la panique s'empara de lui.__ _ _Son coeur tambourinait contre sa poitrine et ce bruit résonnait douloureusement dans son crâne.__

 _ _Et puis il distingua une lumière rouge à ses pieds. Il plissa les yeux et une tache__ _ _cramoisie__ _ _se dessina devant lui. Une mare de sang, qui devint lac. L'odeur forte saturait ses narines et noyait ses poumons.__

 _ _Les jambes de Jet suivirent la mer vermeil. Il voulait voir ce qui l'alimentait, mais à chaque pas une terreur plus glaciale l'étreignait. Pourtant il marchait toujours, longeant le chemin de sang.__

 _ _Et soudain il fut devant Lee. Le jeune homme gisait sur le sol, nu, et il avait un trou au milieu de la poitrine. Des flots de sang s'écoulaient par cette plaie noire, dessinant des traits vermeils sur sa peau blanche et__ _ _nourrissant__ _ _l'océan__ _ _rouge__ _ _.__

 _ _Jet tendit une main vers lui pour l'aider, mais il découvrit avec horreur que ses doigts serraient un couteau. Un couteau maculé de sang, le sang de Lee.__

 _ _Les yeux dorés du mourant se levèrent vers lui, pleins de douleur et de rancœur. Puis ils se fermèrent et la vie quitta ce corps déchiré…__

* * *

Jet ouvrit les yeux brutalement. Son coeur battait à tout rompre et ses cheveux étaient humides de sueur. Il chercha machinalement Lee du regard et fut soulagé de le voir endormi, à l'autre bout du lit.

Et puis il se pencha sur lui et découvrit ses traits tirés, sa respiration irrégulière et les spasmes qui secouaient son corps. Lorsque son petit ami fronça brutalement les sourcils et serra les dents, le visage tordu en un rictus douloureux, Jet avança instinctivement sa main pour lui caresser la joue. Il se pétrifia juste avant de le toucher. Son bras resta un moment suspendu en l'air, indécis, avant de retomber sur le matelas, loin de Lee.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi abattu. Ni pendant son errance dans les rues de Ba Sing Se, lorsque ses souvenirs lui avaient été ôté, ni après son rejet par ses Combattants de la Liberté qu'il avait pourtant recueilli et formé, ni même après la mort de ses parents et de son village, tués par des soldats de la nation du feu devant ses yeux. Pour une fois, la rage qui lui donnait l'énergie de se relever après chaque coup pour poursuivre la lutte s'était éteinte. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : partir loin, très loin et enfouir tous ces échecs au fin fond d'un désert ou sur la banquise.

Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas amener son amant avec lui dans un tel voyage dans l'état où il était. Et il était hors de question de l'abandonner dans cette ferme abandonnée où ils avaient élu domicile depuis trois jours. Rien qu'à l'idée de laisser l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout dans un tel état de faiblesse, à la merci du premier soldat de la nation du feu ou bandit de grand chemin, Jet avait envie de vomir.

Jet jeta un dernier regard vers la forme frissonnante de Lee puis quitta la chambre.

Dans le séjour, il butta sur une bassine en bois. C'est là qu'il avait lavé le corps meurtri de Lee, à peine arrivés. Ce souvenir sinistre resterait à jamais imprimé dans sa mémoire : les tremblements de Lee à chaque fois qu'il passait un linge sur son corps, ce vide terrifiant au fond de ses yeux et l'eau de la bassine qui se colorait peu à peu de rouge…

Ne supportant plus cette vision, il sortit de la ferme.

Le ciel était sombre, et la lune dissimulée derrière un lourd tapis de nuages. Jet attrapa un brin de paille et le mit machinalement dans sa bouche, puis il erra dans les champs déserts, sans oser trop s'éloigner de leur refuge de crainte qu'un danger guette Lee.

Son pied rentra dans un petit monticule gris qui se dispersa dans le vent. Des cendres accrochèrent ses habits. Il grimaça.

Pendant tout le trajet en train pour fuir Ba Sing Se puis la longue fuite dans le royaume de la Terre, Jet avait serré contre son cœur le corps éteint de Lee, emmitouflé dans la cape verte du Dai Li décapité. Le sang de son amant avait imprégné si profondément le tissu qu'il avait gardé cette odeur atroce qui poursuivait Jet jusque dans ses cauchemars. Il avait fini par brûler la cape funeste.

Il aurait voulu brûler avec ses souvenirs, ses remords et ses cauchemars.

Mais la réalité était là, tout autour de lui, dans la ferme abandonnée où ils avaient trouvé refuge, dans les fumées qui s'allumaient parfois au loin, signalant l'avancée des armées d'Ozai, dans la douleur silencieuse et les rêves agités de Lee… Ba Sing Se était tombée. Le royaume de la Terre était à feu à sang. L'Avatar était mort, Mushi emprisonné. Et son petit ami avait été violé, devant lui, à cause de lui...

Un mouvement dans les buissons, en contrebas, l'arracha à ses pensées macabres. Deux silhouettes émergèrent des buissons et avancèrent vers la ferme où dormait Lee. L'une brandissait des couteaux affûtés et l'autre tenait un arc bandé devant elle. Jet mordit si fort son brin de paille qu'il se brisa et tomba à ses pieds. Puis il s'élança en avant, crochets aux poings...

* * *

Les deux nouveaux arrivés se jetèrent sur Jet avec tant de violence qu'il tomba en arrière. Il n'eut que le temps de contracter ses muscles pour diminuer le choc de la collusion. Ses crochets volèrent, manquant de peu le visage du plus petit des deux individus.

« Wow, tu as failli me balafrer, crétin! »

Jet partit d'un grand rire nerveux. Longue Flèche rit silencieusement, et même Pesticide finit par abandonner sa moue outrée pour un grand sourire tordu.

Ils étaient enfin réunis.

Une fois leur câlin de salutation fini (Jet se demanda si c'était normal qu'il ressorte toujours de ces câlins avec des bleus), les trois amis s'assirent dans le champ, froissant le blé sous leurs jambes.

Jet dissimula son émotion dans un de ses sourires charmeurs et déclara d'une voix faussement joyeuse:

« Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez là si vite. »

Mais Pesticide le connaissait trop bien. Elle lui démonta l'épaule d'un coup de poing censé lui remonter le moral. Jet pensa à Toph et se réjouit que les deux jeunes filles n'aient pas eu plus de temps pour développer leur amitié. Puis il se dit qu'il y a certaines choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas imaginer…

« Aussitôt qu'on a reçu ton faucon messager, on a quitté le camp et on est venu te rejoindre.

\- Ca s'est passé comment avec les autres Combattants de la Liberté ?

\- Plutôt bien. On venait de les convaincre de rejoindre les troupes du roi lors de l'éclipse, pour vaincre une bonne fois pour toute l'armée du feu. »

Longue Flèche tapota l'épaule de son amie qui ajouta d'une voix inhabituellement douce :

« Longue Flèche a raison. Le fait que tu étais dans la combine a achevé de convaincre les gars de se joindre aux armées régulières de la Terre… Et Demi-Portion nous a dit en privé que tu leur manques. »

Jet renifla d'un air dédaigneux. Ce qui n'empêcha pas son cœur de se réchauffer un peu à cette nouvelle.

« Bref, ils étaient partants pour la baston, et même pour se ranger à nouveau sous tes ordres si tu promettais de pas déconner, et puis là on a appris que Ba Sing Se était tombée et c'est devenu le bordel. Juste après, on a reçu ton message. On est parti avant de savoir ce qu'ils allaient décider. »

Jet hocha la tête, rattrapé par les souvenirs funestes de la prise de Ba Sing Se. Avec l'Avatar mort et Ba Sing Se, la cité imprenable, tombée sous la coupe de Azula, tout semblait fini.

« Merci d'être venus si vite. »

Jet se maudit. Sa voix avait tremblé, trahissant sa faiblesse.

Longue Flèche cligna des paupières et Pesticide tapota son épaule en disant :

« T'inquiète, on est là pour ça. »

Elle arracha un épi de blé desséché et ajouta :

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Jet ?

\- Lee est... blessé. »

Jet serra les poings. Il n'avait pas réussi à contenir les sanglots dans sa voix.

Pesticide et Longue Flèche échangèrent un regard interdit. Pour eux, Lee n'était toujours qu'un réfugié vaguement espionné par Jet au début de ses jours à Ba Sing Se...

 _ **Et hop, L** **ongue** **Flèche et Pesticide sont de retour! Enfin une bonne nouvelle pour Jet...**_


	19. Chapter 19

L'arrivée des deux Combattants de la Liberté va t'elle changer les choses?

* * *

 **LIVRE II : L'OMBRE DES SOUVENIRS**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1** **9** **:**

 _Zuko courait vers sa mère et son sourire tendre, les bras tendus en avant. Mais lorsque sa main d'enfant toucha sa robe, le vêtement tomba, vide. Il retourna le tissu, cherchant désespérément sa mère dans les coutures, en vain_.

 _Une main ridée plongea vers lui et le remit sur ses pieds. Zuko, devenu adolescent, leva son visage vers Iroh et soupira devant la tasse de thé qu'il lui offrait. Il avança finalement sa main vers la tasse, mais elle tomba en poussière dés qu'il l'eut touchée, avec l'image souriante de son oncle._

 _Les cendres se dispersaient dans le vent, et en fond, les rires d'Azula retentissaient. Les gloussements se muèrent en voix enfantine qui chantait avec une joie malsaine « Papa va te tuer »._

 _Et soudain son père crevait le noir et marchait vers lui, piétinant les dernières cendres et avançant une main terrible vers son visage. Les doigts se refermèrent sur son œil, et tout ne fut que flammes et douleur._

 _Une douleur_ _insoutenable qui lui transperçait_ _le corps, le rongeant de l'intérieur._

 _Zuko essaya de se dégager mais ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient cloués au sol. Dans son dos, il entendait la voix sifflante du Dai Li, sa respiration saccadée et il sentait son souffle froid contre son oreille._

 _Il hurla._

* * *

« Lee, réveille toi ! »

Zuko ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le visage inquiet de Jet, au dessus de lui.

« Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. »

Mais tout en disant ces mots, le jeune homme fuyait son regard. Zuko leva sa main vers sa joue mais Jet se déroba d'un mouvement sur le côté. Le banni eut l'impression que ses poumons s'emplissaient de fumée.

Avec un enthousiasme qui sonnait faux, Jet annonça :

« Pesticide et Longue Flèche nous ont retrouvé. Je leur avais laissé des signaux. »

L'enthousiasme feint retomba. Il fut remplacé par un malaise opaque. Jet restait assis sur le lit, à un bon mètre de Zuko, le regard fixé sur ses pieds, déjà inaccessible. Une vague de colère traversa le banni.

« Eh bien qu'est ce que tu attends ? Rejoins les.

\- Mais je,... tu ne veux pas que je t'aide à... bredouilla Jet.

\- Casse toi ! »

L'ancien chef des Combattants de la Liberté baissa la tête et sortit de la chambre.

Resté seul, Zuko abattit son poing sur le lit. Un petit nuage de fumée s'échappa d'entre ses doigts. Il avait encore passé sa colère sur Jet.

Mais il ne supportait plus la distance qui s'était créée entre eux depuis… l'événement. Malgré ses efforts pour le cacher, il voyait bien que Jet fuyait ses yeux et sa peau, et ce rejet lui donnait envie de brûler tout ce qui l'entourait, la ferme, le champ, ce village abandonné. De tout brûler et de se brûler avec.

Zuko se prit le front entre les mains. Il ne pouvait pas céder à la colère. Jet ne méritait pas sa rancœur. Il l'avait sauvé, amené ici à l'abri, lavé, nourri et soigné. Ce n'était pas sa faute si ce qu'il avait vu l'avait dégoûté de lui et de son corps.

Et puis il ne pouvait pas se tuer bêtement comme ça. Son oncle était emprisonné quelque part dans le Palais royal, à la merci de son frère et de sa nièce, deux psychopathes assoiffés de sang. Celui à qui il devait tout avait besoin de lui, il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber.

Zuko regarda autour de lui et prit enfin la décision qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis une semaine. Cette nuit, il partirait secourir son oncle. Grâce à ses deux amis fraîchement arrivés, Jet se remettrait vite de son départ et pourrait reprendre sa vie, soulagé du poids de son (ex?) petit ami.

Le jeune homme se hissa sur un coude et bascula sur le côté jusqu'à atteindre le bord du lit. Il posa un pied sur le sol, inspira profondément puis se leva. Malgré ses bras tendus sur le lit pour se soutenir, une douleur intense dans le bas de son dos lui arracha un grognement.

Il fronça les sourcils, se fustigeant mentalement. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ces chichis, Iroh avait besoin qu'il le secoure, et Jet qu'il parte. Il avança vers le bout du lit, s'appuyant toujours sur ses bras pour diminuer la douleur, puis se baissa à nouveau et tira un sac de sous le matelas.

Des bruits de pas inhabituels lui firent tourner la tête. Un grand jeune homme à l'expression grave et une jeune fille plus petite, aux traits androgynes et à l'air suspicieux, apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Salut Lee, ou peut-être devrais-je dire Zuko, prince héritier de la nation du Feu et fils du Lord Ozai, assassin de mon peuple, de ma famille et de mes amis, fit la fille en levant le menton en signe de défi.

\- Bonjour Pesticide. Et Bonjour Longue Flèche… répondit Zuko d'une voix fatiguée. Pour info, je ne suis plus le prince héritier. Je suis banni et recherché par la nation du Feu. Et c'est mon père qui m'a laissé ce souvenir sur mon visage. »

Longue Flèche s'avança d'un pas, s'interposant entre les deux jeunes gens. Puis il posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et la regarda avec insistance, jusqu'à ce qu'elle hoche la tête.

« Tu as raison. Je me suis encore laissée emporter... Si Jet t'a choisi comme copain, il doit avoir de bonnes raisons. »

Abasourdi, Zuko se laissa retomber sur le lit. Il demanda d'une voix inhabituellement hésitante :

« Jet vous a dit que j'étais son… enfin son... vous voyez ? »

Les deux Combattants de la liberté échangèrent un regard puis hochèrent la tête.

« Et… ça n'a pas posé problème ?

\- De quoi ? Renifla Pesticide, méfiante.

\- Qu'il soit avec un… un garçon ? »

Il y eut un silence intense, puis Pesticide explosa de rire.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut foutre qu'il sorte avec un homme ou une femme ? Chez les Combattants de la Liberté, on s'arrête pas à ce genre de trucs. »

Plus timidement, elle ajouta :

« Et ça n'a jamais posé de problème à Jet que je ne sois pas une vraie fille... »

Zuko se demanda ce que signifiait cette phrase, mais il vit dans l'expression de Pesticide qu'une question serait mal reçue.

« Non, ce qui m'étonne, ce qui nous étonne, c'est qu'il soit avec un maître du feu. Et pas n'importe quel maître du feu ! Le prince de la nation du feu ! »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et reprit dans un grommellement à peine audible :

« Quand je pense que pendant tout ce temps je lui assurais qu'il se trompait sur votre compte, à toi et au vieux ! Ce crétin va jamais me permettre d'oublier cette erreur... »

Avec un sourire presque aimable, elle ajouta :

« Mais bon, si même Jet a réussi à t'aimer malgré ça, c'est que tu dois vraiment en valoir la peine. »

Longue Flèche sourit en signe d'approbation.

Zuko baissa la tête, ému malgré lui. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ces deux là l'acceptent aussi facilement.

« Vous me faîtes confiance ? » s'étonna-t-il.

Pesticide haussa les épaules et se cura les dents d'un doigt terreux.

« Jet te fait confiance. Ça me suffit. »

Longue Flèche acquiesça une nouvelle fois. Puis il leva le menton vers Lee et tourna la tête vers son amie, l'air sérieux.

Lorsque Pesticide reprit, sa voix était étonnement douce.

« Bon, Jet nous a chargé de t'aider à aller dans la cuisine. Il avait deviné que tu essayerais quelque chose de stupide comme te lever et marcher tout seul. Tu nous autorises à t'aider ? »

Lee serra le sac tellement fort que ses jointures devinrent translucides. Il savait que sentir les bras des deux Combattants de la Liberté contre sa peau serait une torture, et il se haïssait pour cette faiblesse. Il hocha la tête, les dents serrées.

Pesticide fut soudain à côté de lui. Elle tira le sac vers elle, tout en faisant attention à ne pas le toucher, puis le remit sous le lit. D'une voix ferme, elle ajouta :

« Par contre, j'espère que t'as pas prévu de partir sans rien dire à Jet. Parce que blessé ou pas, si tu lui brises la cœur, je t'arrache le tien avec mon couteau. »

Zuko regarda son sac à moitié plein. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison et qu'il ferait mieux de se soigner et surtout de vider son sac auprès de Jet avant de partir…

 ** _On a basculé dans le point de vue de Zuko (alias Lee) cette fois ci! Des avis sur ce chapitre et ce changement de perspective?_**


	20. Chapter 20

Zuko va t'il suivre les conseils avisés de Pesticide et Longue Flèche?

 **Chapitre** **20** **:**

 _Zuko était seul au milieu du désert. Au dessus de sa tête, un ciel uniforme, bleu clair, sans nuage. Tout autour de lui, un sable doré, brûlant. Et rien d'autre que ce bleu et ce doré infinis. Du sable, encore et encore._

 _Ses yeux, gonflés de fatigue, lassés de tout ce jaune et secs à cause de la chaleur, se fermaient tous seuls._

 _Il marchait au_ _hasard devant lui, dans ce paysage uniforme, sans but ni repères. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que bientôt, le vent allait se lever et lacérer son corps de son souffle glacial._

 _Zuko s'arrêta_ _et s'assit au milieu de ce rien._ _D_ _ans ce désert, son feu ne lui était d'aucune utilité._ _Toute sa vie, il avait_ _compté sur sa maîtrise pour avancer._ _Aujourd'hui, il l'aurait_ _volontiers cédé_ _e_ _pour ne plus être seul face_ _au_ _rien et_ _au vent_ _à venir._

 _A peine avait il formé cette pensée qu'une silhouette familière se matérialisait un peu plus loin. Zuko frotta ses yeux rougis, mais la vision resta. Le coeur gonflé d'espoir, il se releva et courut vers le nouvel arrivé._

 _Mais ses bras lancés en avant ne rencontrèrent que du sable. Jet avait fait un pas sur le côté pour l'éviter. À_ _genoux_ _dans le sable devenu poussière, Zuko recevait de plein fouet le regard_ _de dégoût_ _de celui qu'il aimait. Un regard où se mêlaient pitié et répulsion. Un regard atroce, qui emplissaient ses poumons de poussière, l'empêchant de respirer._

 _Contaminés par ses poumons, la poitrine, le ventre puis le cou de Zuko devinrent friables. Il leva une main implorante vers Jet, debout devant lui, si proche et en même temps si loin. S'il saisissait ses doigts avant que le vent ne se lève, il serait sauvé…_

 _Mais Jet recula sa main, épouvanté. La dernière vision que Zuko eut_ _fut le visage de Jet qui se détournait. Puis une bourrasque glaciale le traversa de part en part et dispersa ses cendres dans le néant…_

* * *

Zuko se réveilla en sursaut. Il passa une main humide de sueur sur son visage et son corps, vérifiant qu'il était toujours solide, puis s'efforça de calmer sa respiration. Ce cauchemar avait été beaucoup trop réaliste, il avait senti son corps lui échapper et disparaître dans une douleur diffuse.

« Lee ? Ca va ? »

Jet posait de petits yeux endormis et inquiets sur lui, depuis l'autre bout du lit. Zuko eut un sourire amer. Il ne pouvait pas physiquement s'éloigner plus sans tomber à terre.

Le banni attrapa son sac, resté sous le lit depuis sa discussion avec les compagnons de Jet, deux jours plus tôt. Il vérifia son contenu puis se leva tout à fait, ignorant le petit frisson de douleur dans le bas de son corps.

« Lee ? »

Zuko enfilait son pantalon dans le noir, sans un regard pour Jet.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Cette fois, il ne pouvait pas ignorer la panique dans la voix de celui qu'il aimait. Zuko s'immobilisa un instant et répondit entre ses dents :

« Je pars, Jet.

\- Comment ça tu pars ?

\- Je vais chercher mon oncle. »

Le lit grinça lorsque Jet se releva d'un mouvement sec, cette fois complètement réveillé. En jurant, il entreprit de rassembler ses affaires.

« Jet, je pars seul. Tu restes ici avec tes amis. »

Cette fois, Jet le regarda en face. Ca ne lui était plus arrivé depuis l'incident. Amer, Zuko se dit qu'il pourrait au moins emporter avec lui le souvenir de ces beaux yeux couleur chocolat.

« Je t'interdis de partir seul.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Rétorqua le prince déchu sur un ton de défi.

\- Tu n'es pas encore rétabli. Je viens pour m'assurer qu'il ne t'arrive rien de mal. »

Zuko ricana. L'image du Jet de son rêve et de sa main baissée dansait dans son esprit.

« Je me ferai discret, tu ne remarqueras même pas que je suis là, insista Jet. Je ne serai qu'une ombre qui...

\- MAIS JE NE VEUX PAS D'UNE OMBRE ! »

Jet recula, sonné par cette réaction violente. Mais Zuko était lancé. La vanne de sa colère et de sa tristesse était ouverte, et il était trop tard pour la refermer. Rattrapé par ses émotions, il se planta juste devant Jet et lui hurla au visage :

« Depuis tu sais quoi, tu me fuis. Tu ne me regardes plus, tu ne me touches plus. Je ne supporte de me faire rejeter. Je préfère partir que de t'avoir à côté de moi, fuyant et dégoûté. »

Le jeune homme se tut lorsqu'il vit que Jet était pétrifié d'horreur. D'une voix plus douce, il reprit :

« Désolé. Ce n'est pas ta faute, je comprends qu'après… Qu'après ça, tu n'aies plus envie de moi. Tu as fait de ton mieux, tu m'as sauvé, tu t'es occupé de moi, et je t'en suis reconnaissant. Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais. Ça ira mieux quand je serai parti, tu verras. »

De manière inattendue, Jet explosa en sanglots. Zuko sentit une vague de panique le traverser. Il n'était pas préparé à voir cet homme si fort craquer. Il dut se retenir de le serrer dans ses bras pour le calmer, pensant que ce contact le gênerait.

« Jet, je suis désolé, je…

\- Arrête. »

Jet répéta ce mot plusieurs fois. Il essaya de rajouter quelque chose, mais ses sanglots l'en empêchèrent à chaque fois. Zuko s'immobilisa et se tut, attendant. Il était prêt à tout arrêter pour que Jet cesse de pleurer, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi ce « arrête » pouvait bien faire référence.

Une fois calmé, Jet essuya ses yeux et son nez contre son bras, renifla bruyamment puis il emprisonna les yeux de Zuko dans les siens et dit :

« Arrête de t'excuser. Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre ces conneries. Je n'ai jamais été dégoûté par toi, Lee! Comment tu as pu penser ça ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour que tu arrives à cette idée atroce ? »

Jet fit un pas en avant, réduisant encore la distance entre eux. Ses yeux bruns humides toujours pongés dans ceux de Zuko, il reprit sur un ton enflammé :

« Je t'aime Lee, je t'aime comme avant, et je te désire toujours autant. Mais j'ai peur… Peur de te blesser, peur que te toucher réveille de mauvais souvenirs... Peur d'affronter ton regard car il me renvoie à cette atrocité que j'ai laissé t'arriver... »

Le Combattant de la Liberté dut s'arrêter, dépassé par des émotions trop fortes. Lorsqu'il reprit, sa voix était vacillante :

« Toutes les nuits, je rêve que tu me regardes et que tu vois tout ce mal que je t'ai fait, et que tu m'en veux, que tu me rejettes… Je m'en veux tellement Lee, je suis tellement désolé... »

Zuko effaça l'infime distance qui séparait encore leurs deux corps et avança une main hésitante vers le visage de Jet. Lorsque leurs peaux entrèrent en contact, un léger frisson parcourut Zuko. Mais ce n'était pas un frison désagréable. C'était comme un souvenir de l'harmonie et du désir qui régnaient jadis entre leurs corps.

Jet déposa un baiser chaste sur ses doigts et murmura :

« Je t'aime Lee, je t'aime plus que tout. Alors ne pars pas. Ou prends moi avec toi... S'il te plait. »

Zuko pencha son front jusqu'à toucher celui de son amant. Son corps accueillit ce nouveau contact avec douceur. A quelques centimètres de lui, les yeux marrons de Jet le regardaient toujours, suppliants.

Le prince déchu sourit. Jet l'aimait encore. Ce n'était pas du dégoût mais de la culpabilité qui l'avait fait le fuir.

« Tu voudrais aller secourir le Dragon de l'Ouest avec le prince héritier de la Nation du Feu ? »

Jet eut un petit rire, et son front vibra contre celui de Zuko.

« Je doute que tu hérites vraiment du royaume de ton père, petit prince déchu. »

Zuko s'écarta légèrement pour regarder le visage de son petit ami. Son stupide sourire charmeur était de retour, quoique moins assuré que d'habitude. Il lui avait manqué.

« Mais non, reprit Jet. Je n'irai jamais aider le Dragon de l'Ouest… En revanche, j'irai volontiers secourir Mushi, ce sympathique gérant de salon de thé qui m'a soigné et m'a autorisé à épouser son neveu.

\- A ce que je sache, on ne s'est jamais épousé, et Iroh n'a jamais officiellement donné sa bénédiction.

\- Alors on va vraiment devoir aller le récupérer pour régler ça ! » conclut Jet avec un air faussement détaché.

Zuko sentit une irrépressible envie d'embrasser et de frapper son petit ami. Une sensation habituelle qu'il retrouvait avec plaisir.

« ...Mais on ne bougera pas d'ici avant que tu sois remis complètement, ajouta Jet d'un ton sans réplique. Et maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de retourner dans notre lit. Rester debout comme ça ne te fait pas du bien. »

Zuko ouvrit la bouche pour protester, puis il découvrit qu'il était trop soulagé pour faire semblant d'être fâché. Alors il se contenta de froncer les sourcils et de de retrouver le lit et la couverture tiède en grommelant mollement.

Jet l'imita (moins les grognements) et Zuko fut heureux de constater qu'au lieu de se terrer à l'autre bout du matelas, il se coucha à quelques centimètres de lui. Il avait placardé un stupide sourire assuré sur ses lèvres mais ses yeux foncés reflétaient une profonde incertitude et cette foutue culpabilité.

« Arrête. » grogna le banni.

Le sourire de Jet s'effaça aussitôt, balayé par une expression de pure panique.

« Arrête de culpabiliser, et serre moi dans tes bras. Je ne sais pas encore quand on pourra retrouver… refaire ce qu'on faisait avant, mais je t'aime. Et j'ai envie que tu me fasses un câlin jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. »

Zuko se dépêcha de fermer les yeux, trop honteux pour regarder la réaction de Jet à ses paroles niaises. Et pour ne rien arranger, il sentit sa stupide joue s'empourprer.

Mais il n'y eut ni rire, ni plaisanterie. A la place, les bras musclés de Jet s'enroulèrent autour de son dos et un souffle à la fraîcheur familière s'éleva contre son front.

Alors Zuko posa son visage dans le creux du cou de son amant et se laissa cueillir par le sommeil, ainsi entouré par l'odeur et la peau un peu rêche de celui qu'il aimait…


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 2** **1** **:**

 _Zuko marchait dans le désert, sous un ciel bleu sans nuages. Le vent froid n'allait pas tarder à se lever, comme en témoignaient les petits grains de sable qui roulaient sur la surface dorée._ _Mais il_ _n'avait pas peur, parce qu'une présence autour de sa main lui rappelait qu'il n'était plus seul._

 _Il tourna la tête et rencontra le regard aimant de Jet. Il se demanda vaguement où le jeune homme avait réussi à trouver le stupide brin de paille qui pendait entre ses lèvres._

 _La levée soudaine du vent balaya cette interrogation. Le sifflement emplit ses oreilles tandis que les bourrasques s'acharnaient sur son corps, tentant de le déchirer de leur étreinte glaciale._

 _Mais soudain Jet fut là, à l'entourer de son corps, s'interposant entre ce vent atroce et lui. Ils se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, faisant bloc contre les rafales et les tourbillons de poussière._

 _Entre les bras de son petit ami, Zuko sentit que le danger s'éloignait peu à peu. Le sifflement insupportable n'était plus qu'un bruit de fond un peu désagréable et le froid ne lui parvenait plus, bloqué par le corps musclé de Jet. Quand leurs bouches se rejoignirent, même les pressions du vent s'évanouirent…_

 _Leurs lèvres finirent par se séparer, mais leurs doigts restèrent entrelacés. Autour d'eux, la poussière était redevenue sable. Et le ciel bleu avait retrouvé son immobilité première. Zuko et Jet se remirent en marche, main dans la main._

* * *

Zuko ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec Jet qui le tenait entre ses bras puissants. Avec un sourire attendri, il contempla le visage endormi du jeune homme. Ses beaux sourcils étaient légèrement froncés, ses cheveux en bataille et ses lèvres entrouvertes de manière tentante. Dans cet état d'abandon du sommeil, son amant était encore plus craquant que lorsqu'il jouait son grand jeu de séducteur.

Et puis un filet de bave coula d'entre les lèvres du séduisant Jet et se répandit sur l'oreiller.

Zuko écarta vivement sa tête pour éviter la flaque, tirant le coupable du sommeil. Les bras bronzés lâchèrent aussitôt son dos et une voix pâteuse mais légèrement inquiète s'éleva :

« C'est mes bras qui…

\- Tes bras sont très bien là où ils sont, le coupa Zuko. Par contre, tu peux garder ta bave pour toi. »

Un gloussement étouffé lui répondit. Jet avait enfoncé son visage dans l'oreiller et roulait son faciès dans sa bave.

Zuko le regarda essayer de ne faire qu'un avec le lit avec mollesse (un art dans lequel l'ancien chef des Combattants de la Liberté excellait), partagé entre l'amusement et l'exaspération. Il passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux bruns désordonnés et dit :

« Je me demande vraiment comment tu as pu faire trembler les Rhinos Féroces. Tu passes le plus clair de ton temps à dormir. La seule chose qui devrait vraiment avoir peur de toi, c'est ce pauvre oreiller. »

La réponse de Jet fut perdue dans ledit oreiller. Zuko descendit sa main le long du cou foncé, jusqu'au dos bien dessiné qu'il malaxa avec tendresse, déclenchant des grognements appréciatifs chez son petit ami à demi endormi.

« On devrait aller secourir mon oncle, Jet. Je ne peux pas le laisser moisir en prison, c'est ma seule véritable famille. »

Le dos se contracta sous sa main. Jet releva brutalement la tête et planta deux yeux bien ouverts dans ceux de son petit ami :

« On en a déjà parlé. On ne partira pas avant que tu sois complètement remis, physiquement et psychologiquement. Ton oncle t'a confié à moi. Il me tuerait si je te laissais partir avant.

\- Mais je suis remis ! s'énerva le prince déchu. Je peux marcher comme avant et je ne fais plus ces putains de cauchemars. Qu'est ce que tu veux de plus ?

\- Je veux que tu sois complètement remis, répéta Jet.

\- Mais c'est le cas ! »

Mais le jeune homme bronzé le regardait toujours avec cet air insupportablement buté qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'ils évoquaient le sujet. Zuko se releva brutalement, attrapa des habits et les enfila avec de grands gestes saccadés :

« Si tu continues comme ça, je pars sans toi. Tu n'as même pas expliqué à tes amis ce qu'on voulait faire, à se demander si tu vas vraiment m'aider à le retrouver. Peut-être que tu seras mieux ici, à te prélasser et rien foutre. »

Et Zuko quitta la chambre et claqua la porte derrière lui, sans laisser le temps à son petit ami de répliquer.

Ses paroles avaient encore une fois dépassé ses pensées. Il savait que ce n'était pas par confort personnel que Jet voulait attendre, mais parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. Sauf que se faire ainsi couver le mettait en rogne, et que les prisons de son père n'étaient pas connues pour être agréables. Et imaginer son oncle rôtir là bas lui donnait envie de tout brûler.

Il poussa la porte de la cuisine avec force et manqua assommer Pesticide.

« Oh mince ! Désolé ! Je… euh, j'étais énervé et… euh, je ne pensais pas que tu étais derrière ! »

La jeune fille leva son menton vers le prince écarlate en signe de défi.

« Ah bon, tu étais énervé ? A entendre tes cris, j'aurais plutôt pensé que tu étais d'humeur à embrasser la terre entière, à commencer par Jet. »

Zuko se gratta la tête, l'air tellement embarrassé que Pesticide eut pitié de lui. D'un geste fatigué, elle l'invita à s'installer à table. Puis elle s'assit à côté de lui, attrapa une des pommes qui trônait sur le plateau de fruit et lui demanda :

« Bon, qu'est ce que ce crétin de Jet a encore fait ?

\- Il s'obstine à jouer la mère poule.

\- Vous êtes aussi butés l'un que l'autre, c'est à se taper la tête contre les murs.» râla Pesticide.

Elle croqua dans sa pomme avec hargne, comme si le fruit était personnellement responsable du comportement des deux amants. Zuko tâtait les fruits avec des gestes tellement violents qu'il finit par écraser une poire. Embêté, il chercha autour de lui de quoi nettoyer sa main poisseuse, sous le regard narquois de la jeune fille.

« Je sais qu'il peut être chiant, mais c'est parce qu'il tient vraiment à toi. Il ne peut pas se permettre de perdre quelqu'un d'autre. D'abord ses parents et son village, et après ses Combattants de la Liberté… Montre lui que tu sais t'occuper de toi même.

\- Mais bien sur que je sais m'occuper de moi même ! Et il le sait très bien : je lui ai déjà botté le cul à l'épée ! » s'exclama Zuko avec humeur.

Sa main pressa la poire déchiquetée pour appuyer ses paroles, achevant définitivement le pauvre fruit. Mais Pesticide n'eut pas le temps de faire de remarque sarcastique car Jet arriva à ce moment et s'en chargea :

« Et cette poire pourra en témoigner, ô botteur de cul professionnel. »

Zuko regarda Jet avancer vers la table de sa démarche féline. Comment pouvait il retrouver cet air mielleux alors qu'ils venaient de s'engueuler ?

« D'ailleurs pour rappel, c'est moi qui allait te botter le cul. Tu as été sauvé par ton oncle. » reprit Jet avec légèreté.

Et par le Dai Li, compléta mentalement Zuko… Les yeux bruns de son petit ami cessèrent un instant de pétiller, signe qu'il venait de penser à la même chose que lui. Mais l'instant d'après, Jet avait retrouvé toute sa superbe et se tournait vers Pesticide, qui levait ostensiblement les yeux au plafond.

« Allons au marché tous les deux. On n'aura bientôt plus de poires vu la vitesse à laquelle Lee les détruit.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Longue Flèche est déjà la bas, et le village est à presque une heure de marche, protesta la jeune fille.

\- Eh bien justement, plus on est de fous, plus on rit. C'est un petit oiseau qui me l'a dit. » insista Jet, une drôle de lueur dans le regard.

Étonnement, Pesticide se leva de sa chaise sans râler. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux jeunes gens sortaient de la ferme abandonnée, laissant Zuko seul avec sa colère et un cadavre de poire…

Ce n'est que lorsque le banni sortit à son tour de la ferme pour aller entraîner sa maîtrise du feu dans le champ, une bonne demi-heure plus tard, que repensant au départ précipité des deux Combattants de la Liberté et à l'évocation du « petit oiseau » rapporteur, il eut un doute. Il tourna la tête dans l'autre sens, vers le village où Jet et Pesticide étaient allés rejoindre Longue Flèche.

Une grosse fumée grise s'élevait au dessus de la plaine, pile au dessus de là où se trouvait le village...


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 :**

 _Zuko courait_ _vers_ _sa mère_ _et son oncle, leurs bras ouverts et leurs sourires bienveillants_. _Derrière lui, il sentait une menace informe qui le poussait à accélérer pour se réfugier au plus vite dans ces bras aimants._

 _Il courait de plus en plus vite et son cœur battait de plus en plus_ _fort_ _. Le sentiment d'urgence collait à son dos, mais il y était presque. Déjà ses doigts se levaient pour attraper ceux de son oncle…_

 _A_ _son contact, les doigts boudinés craquelèrent et devinrent friables. Ils s'effondrèrent sur le sol, emportant avec eux la silhouette de son oncle. Zuko tourna la tête vers sa mère, paniqué, mais à sa place, il n'y avait plus qu'un tas de cendres froides._

 _Il sentit que le vent se levait dans son dos, et avec lui le froid de la douleur et le chaud des flammes paternelles. Zuko se baissa vers les deux tas de cendres, bien décidé à les protéger du vent et des flammes._

S _oudain une main fut devant lui. Une main brune dont il connaissait par cœur les plis et les callosités. Au bout de cette main familière,_ _il y avait un_ _bras familier,_ _et au bout de ce bras familier,_ _il y avait_ _le_ _visage de Jet. Sauf qu'au milieu de ce visage familier, il y avait deux yeux_ _inconnus, éteints, avec des pupilles minuscules._

 _Zuko cria à Jet de se mettre à l'abri, mais le jeune homme ne cilla pas. Il le supplia, l'insulta, le menaça, mais Jet ne bougeait pas, ses yeux étrangers toujours fixés sur lui et sa main pétrifiée en l'air, comme un automate éteint._

 _Le vent se déchaîna contre le dos de Zuko, lui déchirant la peau de ses caresses glaciales et dispersant les cendres d'Iroh, et Jet ne bougea pas. Le feu calcina sa joue et les cendres de sa mère, et Jet ne bougea pas._

 _Et puis le vent et le feu reculèrent, comme pour prendre leur élan, et Zuko comprit qu'ils allaient se jeter sur Jet et lui pour les dévorer, pour les digérer et les effacer de la terre._

 _Il hurla..._

* * *

Zuko courait vers le village, vers Jet, et il avait l'impression de revivre un de ses cauchemars. Depuis que Jet et lui s'étaient expliqués, il s'endormait chaque nuit dans ses bras, ce qui le préservait de tels rêves. Mais les souvenirs continuaient de le hanter, surtout aujourd'hui que le sentiment d'urgence qu'il sentait se mêlait au nuage de fumée en contrebas.

Lorsqu'il vit enfin l'entrée du village, il était essoufflé et le bas de son dos était en feu. Jet n'avait peut-être pas tort de dire qu'il n'était pas encore remis. Mais la seule chose importante était de mettre son agaçant petit ami et ses non moins agaçants amis à l'abri du danger.

Danger qui au moins ne se cachait pas. A l'entrée du village, devant un marché en ruine, une demi-douzaine de maîtres du feu semaient le chaos. Zuko sentit sa mâchoire se contracter en voyant ses compatriotes, les soldats de sa nation détruire sans pitié les maisons, éventrer les étals et brutaliser les villageois apeurés.

Et puis il vit que sur le côté, un soldat tirait vers lui une femme qui se débattait, une lueur lubrique au fond des yeux. Dans la tête de Zuko, les rires gras du soldat se mêlèrent aux cris de détresse de la femme et aux souvenirs glaçants du vent de ses cauchemars.

Une colère froide s'empara de lui, balayant sa fatigue et sa douleur.

Il avança vers le soldat, poings et mâchoires serrées, et lança une flamme immense sur lui. La villageoise tourna un regard stupéfait vers son sauveur puis s'enfuit.

Les autres maîtres du feu abandonnèrent leur pillage et se jetèrent sur le nouvel arrivé. Il esquiva sans difficulté leurs flammes puis les élimina l'un après l'autre, méthodiquement. Jamais auparavant il n'avait été dans cet état. Ses colères avaient toujours été bouillonnantes et désordonnées. Mais là, la haine qui irriguait ses veines était froide et intelligente, lui permettant d'analyser la situation avec lucidité et d'agir avec précision.

Quand il se fut débarrassé de son dernier adversaire, il avança droit devant lui, entre les étals éventrés, déterminé à éliminer chacun de ces barbares qui sous prétexte d'œuvrer pour sa nation commettait des crimes. Les villageois s'écartaient sur son passage, l'air perdu, effrayé ou reconnaissant.

Au milieu de la place du village, les étals avaient reçu tellement de flammes qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'un amas noirâtre sur le sol. Et dans ce cimetière de marché, une dizaine de maîtres du feu se battait contre trois silhouettes bien reconnaissables.

Avisant deux hommes qui attaquaient Jet, Zuko libéra son feu sur eux, sans cesser d'avancer. Puis il se tourna vers un nouvel adversaire qui menaçait Pesticide et envoya une boule de feu.

Il entendit la voix de Jet, brouillée, comme à travers un mur d'eau, et ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui disait. L'esprit toujours glacé par cette étrange colère, il continua son travail funeste, jusqu'à ce que le dernier maître du feu soit à ses pieds.

Jet apparut soudain devant lui. Il avait l'air fatigué, des habits abîmés et le bout des cheveux roussis, mais au moins il n'etait pas blessé. Zuko lui adressa un petit sourire soulagé, puis le poussa avec tendresse mais fermeté sur le côté, avant de reprendre son avancée implacable.

La main de Jet attrapa son bras et le retint. Il se retourna, vaguement ennuyé, et rencontra les yeux chocolat de son petit ami, brillants d'inquiétude. Cette fois, il entendit ce qu'il lui dit :

« Arrête, il n'y en a plus. »

La colère froide disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Zuko découvrit les maîtres du feu étendus à ses pieds, les regards abasourdis voire effrayés de Pesticide et de Longue Flèche sur lui et la fatigue extrême de son corps.

Il vacilla, mais deux bras forts le retinrent. Il se retrouva serré contre le torse de Jet, à sentir le battement accéléré du cœur de son petit ami.

« Ô botteur de cul professionnel, j'ai bien compris que tu pouvais t'occuper de toi même, et même de moi, de Pesticide, de Longue Flèche, du village et de la terre entière. Mais tu ne me feras pas croire que tu es complètement remis, physiquement et psychologiquement. Alors je propose qu'on rentre à la maison, qu'on dorme, et qu'on réfléchisse à tout ça demain, ok? »

* * *

Finalement, seule la première partie du plan de Jet fut respectée. À peine glissés sous la couette, les deux amants commencèrent à se disputer pour savoir si oui ou non ils devaient partir le lendemain dans l'antre de leur ennemi pour aller délivrer Iroh. Le sujet dériva ensuite sur la colère froide qui avait saisi Zuko un peu plus tôt, chacun l'interprétant et l'utilisant de manière différente.

Au bout d'un moment, excédé de s'entendre dire que cette colère était un signe de sa non rémission psychologique, Zuko décida d'illustrer sa pensée selon laquelle c'était au contraire un super atout le rendant super fort et lui permettant de se protéger lui et de protéger Jet, ce qui n'est ce pas serait super utile pour aller délivrer son super oncle. Et quoi de mieux pour illustrer cette thèse que de montrer en direct la force que lui procurait cette colère ?

C'est ainsi que le prince banni et le chef rejeté se retrouvèrent à rouler dans le lit en essayant d'immobiliser l'autre, dans une volonté purement scientifique de démonstration de leurs hypothèses.

Au terme d'une lutte acharnée, Jet réussit à coincer son amant entre son corps et le matelas. Haletant et humide de sueur, il offrit un sourire victorieux à son petit ami furieux et s'écria :

« Tu vois, je viens de prouver que ta théorie est fausse… Et que je suis le plus grand botteur de cul de nous deux !

\- Dis ça aux maîtres du feu de cet après-midi, grogna Zuko.»

Le visage de Jet s'assombrit aussitôt. Lorsqu'il reprit, sa voix était amère :

« Alors j'ai juste prouvé que tu n'es pas au top de ta forme, car tu es encore en rémission »

Zuko soupira, sa colère balayée. Il détestait quand Jet abandonnait ses taquineries et montrait à quel point il avait été ébranlé par l'incident. Il tenta de détendre l'atmosphère d'une blague maladroite :

« On a surtout prouvé que malgré tes efforts louables pour être insupportable, tu n'arrives pas à m'énerver suffisamment. »

La lueur qu'il vit naître dans les yeux chocolat de son petit ami l'encouragea à poursuivre.

« ...Et puis on a prouvé que ces combats de lit sont rudement sensuels. »

Zuko ne put s'empêcher de rougir en disant cette dernière phrase. Pour une fois, il ne fut pas le seul. La virilité de son amant était complètement dure contre sa cuisse.

Jet s'écarta vivement en bredouillant des excuses, les joues toujours rouges. Zuko se régala de cette vision inhabituelle puis profita de sa liberté retrouvée pour agripper le bras de Jet et le faire basculer sur le côté, face à lui. Il hésita un instant puis plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son amant et sa main entre ses jambes.

« Tu es sur que… ? » commença Jet, le ton incertain.

Zuko le fit taire d'une pression sur son membre. Il entoura la virilité avide avec sa paume et promena un index aventureux sur le gland palpitant. Jet, les yeux embrumés, eut un mouvement de bassin compulsif. Devant cette vision érotique, le banni sentit une sensation de chaleur qu'il n'avait plus eue depuis longtemps au bas de son ventre.

Il ramena le membre captif vers le sien et les pressa l'un contre l'autre dans sa main. Jet ferma les yeux, trop pris par le plaisir pour parler, mais ses mains trouvèrent les épaules et le dos pâle de son amant et les dévorèrent de caresses fiévreuses.

Zuko frotta timidement son gland contre le sien, puis enhardi par la décharge de plaisir qui fit vibrer son corps, il glissa sa main sur leurs sexes réunis, de haut en bas puis de bas en haut, de plus en plus vite. Sous ses doigts, il sentait enfler le plaisir de Jet et renaître son propre désir. II commençait à être presque aussi dur que son amant lorsque celui-ci rejeta la gorge en arrière et libèra un cri de jouissance et un nuage blanc sur le matelas.

La virilité du jeune homme du Royaume de la Terre redevint molle contre celle de Zuko, rassasiée. Le prince déchu regardait la poitrine de son amant se soulever intensément et sentait sa semence dans sa main, et son désir grossissait, tenant bon face aux souvenirs tapis d'une autre nuit moins heureuse.

Jet avança son visage et déposa un baiser tendre sur le front du jeune homme. Puis il glissa une main interrogative le long de l'épaule ronde et du dos blanc. Encouragée par le regard doré de Zuko, la main se fit plus aventureuse et escalada sa hanche jusqu'à agripper sa virilité devenue parfaitement dure.

Zuko ferma les yeux et se concentra sur cette main fraîche qui l'entourait, à la fois pressante et attentive, calleuse et douce. En quelques caresses assoiffées, Jet le fit venir.

Il sentit ensuite le front de son amant se coller contre le sien, et le souffle familier sur sa bouche.

« Ça va ? » murmura Jet d'une voix rauque.

Zuko plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrassa fougueusement, les yeux toujours fermés.

« Tu as gagné, demain on part délivrer Mushi. »

Surpris, Zuko ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard chaleureux de son amant. Il sourit et chuchota :

« Si j'avais su, je nous aurais branlé plus tôt. »

Il emporta le rire de Jet dans ses rêves.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23 :**

 _Zuko et Jet se promenaient dans Ba Sing Se. Le soleil brillait et les habitants les saluaient. Jet venait de rentrer de son travail de livreur, et sa peau brune brillait légèrement du fait de la sueur. Ses cheveux bruns étaient encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, lui donnant un air délicieusement sauvage._

 _Zuko poussa la porte du Dragon de Jasmin et un silence froid remplaça le bruit animé de la rue. Le salon de thé était vide, et les murs verts avaient une teinte sinistre._

 _Le jeune homme se mit à soulever frénétiquement les nappes, cherchant son oncle. Un pressentiment funeste lui serrait la poitrine._

 _Il souleva la dernière nappe et tomba nez à nez avec un visage de femme. Un visage allongé, banal, avec des grands yeux bruns et des cheveux lisses, mais avec un quelque chose de familier. Un quelque chose de désagréable._

 _Ce visage quelconque se tordit soudain et exprima une terreur intense, insupportable. Elle ouvrait grand la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge._

 _Un coup de vent souleva la nappe, accompagné par un sifflement sinistre et des rires gras d'hommes._

 _Et puis Jet fut là, dans son dos, à l'entourer de ces bras aimants. La nappe retomba, étouffant le vent, les rires et le visage implorant._

* * *

« Debout ! »

Zuko ouvrit grand les yeux et découvrit le visage impassible de Longue Flèche au dessus du lit. De l'autre côté de la chambre, Pesticide ouvrait la fenêtre et écartait les volets battants avec de grands gestes énergiques, tout en faisant des commentaires atrocement gênants sur la chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce.

Devenu rose de la tête aux pieds, le maître du feu se libéra de l'étreinte serrée de son amant -occupé pour l'heure à grogner de manière inintelligible dans son coussin- et ramena en toute hâte la couverture sur lui pour cacher sa nudité. Un bras musclé s'éleva au dessus du corps apparemment inanimé de Jet et ramena Zuko contre lui, réduisant ses efforts à néant.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Pesticide. Après avoir inondé la chambre de lumière, elle courut vers le lit et tira brutalement sur le bras libre de Jet. Ce dernier tomba sur le sol, et Zuko ne dut de ne pas être entraîné avec lui qu'à l'intervention de Longue Flèche. D'un geste, il permit au prince de la nation du feu de rester sur le matelas et de garder la couverture autour de lui, tandis que son petit ami se rétamait sur le plancher, complètement nu.

« PESTICIDE ! Laisse moi dormir à la fin !

\- C'est déjà l'après-midi, répliqua la jeune fille, pas le moins du monde perturbée par la nudité de son ami. Si tu voulais dormir plus longtemps, tu n'avais qu'à pas gueuler et faire des cochonneries pendant toute la nuit.

\- C'est pas tes affaires !

\- Benh si, vu que vous nous avez empêché de dormir avec vos conneries. »

Zuko se demanda si en tant que maître du feu, ses joues pouvaient littéralement prendre feu. Auquel cas, ça n'allait pas tarder.

« Et pourtant, même sans avoir beaucoup dormi, je suis réveillée depuis tôt ce matin, moi ! »

La dispute se poursuivit encore plusieurs minutes avant que Pesticide daigne quitter la chambre. Longue Flèche partit à sa suite, laissant derrière lui deux bols de nouilles et un sourire énigmatique.

Zuko fit passer son embarras en engueulant Jet pendant tout le temps qu'il se changeait, l'accusant d'être responsable de cet épisode gênant parce qu'il avait refusé de desserrer son étreinte lorsque le prince déchu avait voulu quitter le lit pour ouvrir la fenêtre et nettoyer les draps.

Jet fit taire ses protestations d'un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Zuko introduisit sa langue dans la bouche offerte, transformant le baiser en quelque chose d'un peu moins chaste. Avant peu, les mains blanches couraient dans les cheveux bruns et les mains brunes sur les épaules blanches. Sentant que ce contact réveillait leurs deux virilités, le prince hésita à descendre la pente du désir.

Mais Jet mit fin au baiser et s'écarta prudemment, prétextant que les murs avaient des oreilles, et une langue bien pendue. Zuko décida d'accepter cette excuse, fermant les yeux sur la lueur inquiète et protectrice dans le regard chocolat...

* * *

« Ah, vous êtes là ! Je me demandais si vous vous décideriez un jour à descendre, ou si vous alliez remettre vos cochonneries, sans égard pour notre tranquillité ! »

Ce salut piquant de la part de Pesticide ramena du rouge sur le visage de Zuko. Il alla s'asseoir en grommelant puis attrapa le bol de nouilles que Jet venait de lui ramener, tout en dédaignant le sourire charmeur qui allait avec.

Très à l'aise, son petit ami envoya un baiser aérien vers la jeune fille bougonne, attrapa le chapeau pointu de Longue Flèche puis s'assit sur une chaise, croisant ses jambes puissantes sur la table en bois. Puis, tout en faisant tourner le chapeau autour de son doigt et en piochant de temps à autres dans son bol de nouilles, il déclara :

« Je vais partir avec Lee pour aller délivrer son oncle.

\- Son oncle... Genre le Dragon de l'Ouest, le frère d'Ozai, qui a assiégé Ba Sing Se et détruit tant de nos villages ? » S'étouffa Pesticide.

Serviable, Jet lui tapa dans le dos, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne son souffle et dégage sa main d'un geste hargneux.

« C'est un homme très gentil, passé ces... euh, erreurs de parcours» intervint maladroitement Zuko.

Jet le couva d'un regard attendri. Pesticide, elle, lui jeta un regard exaspéré avant de soupirer et de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Soit. Mais il est détenu dans la nation du feu, non ?

\- Oui, confirma Zuko. Dans la prison de la capitale. »

Pesticide échangea un long regard avec Jet. Inquiétude et détermination luttèrent, puis Pesticide renifla et dit à contre cœur :

« C'est stupidement dangereux et je suis persuadée qu'on pourrait bien laisser le vieux rôtir là bas, gentillesse ou non, mais je ne peux rien. Tu n'en fais jamais qu'à ta tête. »

Zuko hocha vivement la tête, ce qui lui attira un sourire de la part de Longue Flèche.

« Promets moi juste d'être prudent, reprit Pesticide. Et de nous tenir au courant par faucon messager. Notre code est suffisamment élaboré pour résister à une éventuelle interception par la nation du feu. Et comme ça, si tu as des problèmes, je viens te ramener ici par la peau du cou, avec ton amoureux et sans le vieux. »

Pesticide arracha le chapeau de la main de Jet et le rendit à son propriétaire qui la gratifia d'un sourire doux et d'un hochement de tête. Mais Zuko commençait à connaître suffisamment bien Longue Flèche pour comprendre que cet acquiescement renvoyait plus aux paroles de la jeune fille qu'à son geste.

« Et vous allez faire quoi tous les deux ? » demanda Jet.

Les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et échangèrent par gestes rapides. Puis Pesticide conclut :

« On va retourner auprès des Combattants de la Liberté. Voir s'ils comptent quand même tenter quelque chose contre la nation du feu le jour de l'éclipse. Quand on est parti, vu que le plan d'attaque de l'Avatar et de Katara venait de tomber à l'eau, c'était le gros bordel. »

Zuko fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il entendit les noms de ses ennemis et l'évocation d'un obscur plan d'attaque contre sa nation. Jet ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça. Il ouvrit la bouche mais son petit ami le devança :

« Ca marche. Tenez moi aussi au courant de ce qui se passe là bas.

\- Vous partez quand ?

\- Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Je pensais en fin d'après-midi, le temps de définir un itinéraire et de préparer deux trois trucs.

\- Vous pouvez rejoindre les villageois alors. Ils ont prévu d'aller vers le nord ouest, dans les montagnes, là où la nation du feu n'est pas encore le maître. Vous passerez plus inaperçus au milieu des réfugiés.

\- J'y avais pensé, acquiesça Jet. Et des montagnes, on pourra longer la côte nord qui est encore libre. C'est plus sûr.

\- Wow, qui aurait cru que Jet le casse cou dirait un jour une telle phrase ? Ricana Pesticide. Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer de la sorte ? »

Sentant les regards converger vers lui, Zuko se réfugia dans son bol vide et fit semblant de boire. Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment d'interroger Jet sur ces histoires d'Avatar et d'attaque...


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24 :**

 _Jet, Pesticide et Longue Flèche étaient assis autour d'une table du Dragon de Jasmin et Zuko leur servait du thé. Les trois anciens Combattants de la Liberté parlaient avec une complicité touchante. Une remarque de Pesticide fit s'écrouler de rire Jet sur la table. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, ses yeux étaient humides de larmes. Zuko le trouva craquant._

 _Et puis le jeune homme à la peau brune se redressa. Ses traits perdirent leur air espiègle pour devenir les traits d'un leadeur, sérieux et charismatique. Il salua ses amis et rejoignit Zuko._

 _Jet prit la théière de ses mains et l'entraîna à l'arrière du salon de thé, vers les cuisines, là où allait autrefois Iroh lorsqu'il préparait son thé._

 _Sauf que dans les cuisines, il n'y avait pas Iroh. A la place, une femme au visage allongé et aux grands yeux bruns luttait avec désespoir contre des hommes avec des uniformes de soldats du feu et des visages de Dai Li..._

* * *

Lorsque Zuko reconnut dans le flot des réfugiés la femme qu'il avait sauvée et qui hantait ses rêves, il sentit ses joues s'enflammer et un profond malaise l'envahir. Il détourna la tête, faisant mine de ne pas avoir vu le signe timide de la main qu'elle venait de lui adresser.

Heureusement, les villageois qui occupaient la charrette un peu plus loin en aval lui fournirent une distraction en se lançant dans une dispute hargneuse avec un couple de réfugiés. La grogne, contagieuse, gagna les voisins qui ajoutèrent leurs cris à ceux du couple pour réclamer une place dans la charrette, avec des justifications allant d'une condition de femme enceinte jusqu'à une fatigue des yeux, en passant par une obscure histoire de priorité grillée au marché quelques jours auparavant.

« On devrait peut-être aller voir. »

Zuko croisa les bras sur la poitrine et oposa un silence buté à son petit ami.

« Ca ralentit tout le monde, et si ça continue on va se faire rattraper par les soldats du Feu, ajouta Jet en se grattant la tête, l'air embarrassé.

\- Eh bien vas y tout seul, rétorqua Zuko. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ce genre de négociations et plans de sauvetage. D'ailleurs je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu prends la peine de m'en parler. »

Jet ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, et son brin de paille en profita pour se jeter sur le sol. Se ravisant finalement, le jeune homme offrit un sourire désolé à son amant avant de se frayer un chemin vers la charette dans la foule. Zuko regarda ses épaules musclées dessiner une trajectoire efficace dans cette marée humaine et s'efforça d'effacer l'admiration -quel être était capable de se faufiler aussi habilement dans une telle masse de corps?- pour préserver sa colère.

Il n'avait pas bien pris les dernières confessions de son petit ami. Apparemment, ce dernier avait fréquenté l'Avatar et sa bande pendant une bonne partie de son séjour à Ba Sing Se, alors qu'ils étaient heureux en couple, allant jusqu'à participer au plan d'invasion qui avait été projeté par les généraux de l'armée de terre. Il avait beau savoir qu'il avait été encore plus cachottier au début de leur relation, l'idée que Jet ait pu lui dissimuler ces informations après qu'ils aient officiellement décidé d'être honnêtes l'un vis à vis de l'autre l'énervait au plus haut point. Avait-il donc si peu confiance en lui ? Avait il cru qu'il le quitterait et retournerait chasser l'Avatar et son honneur s'il l'apprenait ?

Zuko vit que Jet lui faisait des signes enthousiastes, à quelques clampins de réfugiés plus loin. Évidemment, ce crétin avait réussi à débloquer la situation en trouvant de la place dans la charette pour quelques personnes supplémentaires et des mots apaisants pour les autres. Maintenant, il aidait le conducteur à avancer plus vite, et tous les réfugiés le couvaient d'un regard admiratif et respectueux. Il avait retrouvé son rôle de leadeur charismatique et rayonnait beaucoup trop pour le bien être de Zuko, qui était censé lui faire la gueule et non le trouver craquant.

Regardant autour de lui, le prince déchu remarqua que les gens s'écartaient de lui avec un mélange de respect et de peur, s'aventurant parfois à lui faire un signe de salutation timide avant de baisser les yeux. Il soupira. Si Jet attirait les gens comme un soleil qui protège et entoure de ses rayons bienfaisants, lui même intriguait mais effrayait, avec ses expressions fermées et son caractère ombrageux.

Et puis au milieu de ces visages craintifs apparut un visage baigné de reconnaissance. La femme de ses rêves essayait de le rejoindre, mais sans l'habilité féline de Jet, elle était malmenée par la foule, pressée et rejetée par des corps anonymes, comme emportée par une vague humaine qui l'aurait dépossédée de son corps.

Cette image glaça Zuko et il plongea une main vers elle sans réfléchir. La jeune femme s'agrippa à ses doigts comme à une ancre, et il parvint à la ramener près de lui grâce à quelques regards menaçants distribués autour de lui. Au vu de l'espace prudent que les villageois réfugiés laissaient entre eux et lui, ici elle ne risquait plus d'être bousculée.

« Merci, merci infiniment » bredouilla la villageoise.

Zuko détourna la tête, gêné par l'émotion intense qu'il lisait dans son visage.

« Je voulais vous remercier pour l'autre jour, au village. »

Zuko grommela en espérant que sa rudesse mettrait fin aux remerciements beaucoup trop sincères de la jeune femme. Mais sans s'en formaliser, elle continua d'une voix vibrante :

« J'étais vraiment désespérée, je croyais que tout était perdu, que cet homme allait faire de moi sa chose… Et merci encore de m'avoir sauvée de la foule, et d'avoir sauvé les autres du village. Vous êtes un homme bon. »

Zuko trébucha sur son pied. Il était tellement occupé à fuir le regard humide de la femme qu'il ne regardait plus où il allait.

La villageoise le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe, épargnant ce qui lui restait de dignité après cette maladresse pathétique. Un frisson désagréable traversa néanmoins son corps lorsque sa main entra en contact avec lui, et Zuko se dépêcha de récupérer son bras.

Les minutes suivantes comptèrent parmi les plus longues de la vie du banni. Ils avançaient côte à côte, en parlant, ou plutôt elle le recouvrait d'un flot de remerciements et de questions sur sa vie et lui ne répondait que par grognements, espérant la faire fuir.

Au bout de près d'une heure de supplice, la jeune femme cessa son monologue et dit d'une voix basse :

« Bon, je vois que tu n'as pas envie que je reste… Je vais donc te laisser. Encore merci pour tout, et aies une bonne vie, comme tu le mérites. »

Zuko daigna enfin rencontrer son regard et s'efforça de lui adresser un sourire.

« Je te souhaite la même chose » souffla-t-il.

Un instant, il crut que cette rencontre gênante avait trouvé une fin plaisante. Et puis la villageoise l'embrassa…

Lorsque ces lèvres étrangères se posèrent sur les siennes, toute pensée, toute émotion déserta Zuko. La jeune femme l'embrassa d'abord avec timidité puis, prenant de l'assurance, elle posa des mains pleines d'espoir sur son dos.

Pendant tout ce temps, Zuko restait glacé. C'était comme s'il assistait à la scène depuis l'extérieur, comme si ce n'était pas lui que cette femme enlaçait. Tout ce qu'il sentait, c'était une impression de froid dans sa gorge et sur son dos. Un froid qui se répandait peu à peu à tout son corps et accentuait encore sa paralysie.

Cela dura deux bonnes minutes, ou peut-être dix : il avait perdu toute notion du temps. Et puis la voix de Jet s'interposa entre eux deux, gonflée par l'irritation :

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ? »

La bouche disparut, mais les mains restèrent sur son dos et Zuko resta prisonnier du froid. Il rencontra le regard brillant de colère de Jet, et il lui sembla qu'il voyait les yeux chocolat à travers un nuage de brume opaque.

L'expression du jeune homme de la Terre se modifia soudain, la colère s'effaçant derrière la peur. D'un geste sec, Jet mit fin à la pression glaciale sur son dos. Puis, ignorant les exclamations de la fille, l'ancien chef des Combattants de la Liberté agrippa son bras et la renvoya sans ménagement vers la foule. Comme elle faisait mine de revenir, il dégaina ses crochets et lui dit entre ses dents serrées :

« Si je te revois près de lui, je te tue. Compris ? »

La villageoise roula des yeux paniqués, glissa un regard vers son sauveur toujours immobile puis hocha la tête, l'air désolé, avant de disparaître dans la foule…

* * *

Lorsque Zuko sortit de sa torpeur, il était blotti dans les bras de Jet, sur un chevautruche qui courait vers les montagnes. Le ciel était noir et ils étaient seuls.

Par bribes, il se souvint que des réfugiés leur avaient donné cette monture pour remercier Jet. Ils avaient quitté le groupe et chevauchaient depuis plusieurs heures, dans le silence et le froid.

D'un bras Jet dirigeait le chevautruche, et de l'autre il serrait Zuko, avec force et désespoir.

Le prince regarda la silhouette sombre des montagnes et se demanda quand les démons de son passé cesseraient de le poursuivre...


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre** **25** **:**

 _Jet était à ses côtés et_ _ils marchaient tranquillement dans les rues de Ba Sing Se, main dans la main._

 _Et puis, au coin d'une rue, le jeune homme aperçut_ _un tourbillon_ _noir qui tournait sur lui même sans sembler bouger, menaçant. Jet tira sur sa main, lui faisant signe de changer leur trajectoire pour éviter cette masse noirâtre. Mais pris d'un doute, Zuko plissa les yeux et fixa la petite forme qui était juste devant le tourbillon._

 _C'était Iroh. Il était assis dans une dune de poussière et regardait d'un air désolé une théière renversée. De part et d'autre de ses jambes, gisaient un jeton de Pai Sho brisé en deux et une image déchirée de Lu Ten, son fils décédé. La poussière, remuée par le tourbillon, fouettait le visage du vieil homme, lui donnant une teinte grisâtre._

 _Zuko lâcha la main de Jet et s'élança vers le tourbillon noir…_

* * *

Zuko se réveilla en sursaut. Les yeux pleins du tourbillon sinistre, il mit quelques secondes à comprendre où il était. Le ciel étoilé au dessus de lui, les piémonts autour autour de lui et le chevautruche sous lui lui rappelèrent qu'ils était au nord du royaume de la Terre, à cavaler vers l'ouest pour aller délivrer son oncle.

Un petit baiser dans son cou, dans la naissance de ses cheveux, lui signala que Jet était réveillé. Il se laissa couler dans son étreinte mais le corps de son petit ami se tendit soudain. Zuko soupira et dit :

« Allez, pose ta question. »

La main brune qui tenait les rennes trembla légèrement.

« J'ai vu ce que ça t'a fait quand la fille t'a embrassé. Ça te fait pareil quand je te touche ? »

Il y eut un silence pesant, puis Zuko eut un petit rire :

« Évidemment que non.»

Le bras contre son ventre restait tendu. Zuko reprit sur un ton grave :

«Tu es le seul avec qui ça ne fait rien. Au contraire, ça m'aide à aller mieux quand tu me touches. Alors arrête de stresser inutilement. Ou si tu veux absolument stresser, pense à comment on va s'infiltrer dans la Nation du Feu puis délivrer mon oncle au nez et à la barbe de mon père. »

La main brune se resserra avec force autour des rennes. Le prince déchu posa ses doigts sur la deuxième main, sur son ventre, et il décrivit de petits cercles tendres sur la peau sombre. Ce geste, plus que ses paroles, semblèrent convaincre Jet et chassèrent sa raideur.

« Bien compris, votre Majesté. Je vous toucherai donc, puisque tels sont vos désirs. »

Le murmure séducteur déposé dans son oreille fit rougir Zuko. Heureusement, la nuit cachait son teint.

« Quand tu rougis, ta peau devient brûlante » susurra Jet dans sa nuque, impitoyable.

Zuko lui arracha les rennes des mains et renifla d'un air hautain. Mais quand Jet enroula ses deux bras autour de son torse, l'enveloppant de son corps musclé et l'abritant du vent, il laissa échapper un soupir d'aise. Et il rit quand son petit ami, ayant glissé ses mains sous son haut et caressant son torse avec douceur, dit d'une voix faussement innocente :

« Je ne fais que me réchauffer auprès de ma bouillotte ambulante. »

Zuko leva les yeux vers les étoiles et les remercia d'avoir placé Jet sur son chemin. Il lui avait même pardonné ses cachotteries. Il était trop content que le jeune homme soit à ses côtés dans cette quête hasardeuse et plus généralement dans sa vie pour lui tenir rigueur de quoi que ce soit. Il se dit que l'amour dont il l'entourait l'aidait à avancer, puis il cacha cette pensée niaiseuse dans un coin de sa tête et se concentra sur le trajet.

Leur pauvre chevautruche, lui, trouvait que leur amour était un peu lourd à porter...

* * *

La pauvre bête fut bientôt si fatiguée qu'ils durent s'arrêter à l'auberge suivante, une bicoque morose plantée dans des rochers. Quelques client avinés comataient à l'intérieur, sous le regard d'un gros serveur revêche et la nourriture était excessivement chère, mais personne ne faisait attention à eux.

Zuko but lentement sa (mauvaise) bière dans un coin de l'auberge, mal à l'aise lorsque le regard vitreux d'un des clients se posait sur lui. Il se concentra donc sur son petit ami qui était accoudé au comptoir et essayait d'arracher des informations au serveur désagréable. La contemplation de ce dos sublime, à la fois souple et musclé, puissant et tendre, absorba bientôt le prince déchu...

Trop occupé à rêvasser, Zuko ne vit la nouvelle arrivante que lorsqu'elle posa une choppe énorme devant lui, éclaboussant la table au passage.

« Tu me l'offres, joli prince ? »

Zuko découvrit avec horreur les longs cheveux noirs, les lèvres rouges et la peau pale de son interlocutrice. Il avait déjà eu affaire à cette jeune femme, dans une autre vie, lorsqu'il poursuivait l'Avatar et ses amis. Elle était puissante et assurée. Et surtout, c'était la chasseuse de primes la plus féroce du monde.

Avec un sourire tranquille, elle porta la chope à ses lèvres et la vida en quelques gorgées. Puis elle s'essuya du revers de sa manche et reprit d'un ton moqueur :

« Tu n'es pas trop mal sur ton nouvel avis de recherche... Et tu as une très belle prime. Ta famille donne cher de ta peau. »

La mercenaire ponctua sa blague d'un gros éclat de rire. Puis elle leva sa chope en l'air et cria « Encore ! C'est lui qui régale !».

A côté du serveur, Jet fixait la jeune femme avec un sourcil haussé.

« Si tu veux me capturer, pourquoi venir me parler avant ?

\- Pour voir si tu as une proposition juteuse à me faire pour sauver ta peau. »

Zuko et la chasseuse de primes se jaugèrent un long moment en silence, l'un méfiant, l'autre confiante. Puis le jeune homme rapprocha son visage et…

Une chope rageusement plaquée sur la table rompit ce contact visuel, tout en envoyant la moitié de la bière sur la table. Jet, la main sur ses crochets, cingla :

« Je peux savoir qui c'est cette gonzesse ? »

La gonzesse en question dévisagea le nouvel arrivant, puis Zuko, puis à nouveau Jet. Elle se fendit d'un sourire terrifiant avant de fondre sur la bière, de la vider d'un trait et de roter bruyamment.

« C'est June, une chasseuse de primes à qui j'ai déjà eu affaire, répondit Zuko d'une voix lasse.

\- Et pas n'importe laquelle, la meilleure ! Chantonna férocement la jeune femme.

\- A qui tu as déjà eu affaire... » répéta lentement Jet.

Zuko roula les yeux vers le ciel. Jet était complètement en train de se tromper de combat.

June partit elle d'un grand rire tonitruant. Puis elle s'avança vers Jet, collant presque son visage contre le sien et dit :

« Toi aussi, tu as une récompense sur ta tête. Mais elle n'est pas aussi alléchante que celle de ton délicieux ami. Je vais donc le prendre en priorité, mais tu peux faire un bonus pas désagréable. Plus on est de fou, plus on rit!»

Zuko était en train de se demander si June faisait exprès de parler avec de pareils double sens lorsque le brin de paille que Jet avait dans sa bouche tomba à terre, tranché net par ses dents. Zuko leva une main vers son amant, voulant empêcher le désastre, mais il se jetait déjà sur la jeune femme, crochets en avant.

En un éclair, June se releva et tira son fouet de sa ceinture. Un premier « clac » retentit et le crochet droit de Jet tomba à terre. Un nouveau « clac » résonna, mais cette fois Jet réussit in extremis à dégager son arme rescapée.

Les yeux précédemment embués et endormis des quelques clients étaient désormais grands ouverts. Le serveur avait lui abandonné son air revêche et regardait les trois jeunes gens en plissant les yeux, l'air concentré. Tôt ou tard, quelqu'un les reconnaîtrait...

Réprimant la colère qu'il sentait monter en lui, Zuko se plaça entre Jet et June et leva les mains en signe de paix.

« Allons parler dehors. »

Jet le fixa en silence, le poing serré sur son crochet. June sourit et répondit :

« Ok. Mais tu payes ma conso. Et calme ton ami. »

Sur ces mots, la mercenaire rangea son fouet et partit tranquillement vers la sortie, non sans un baiser moqueur lancé vers le serveur.

Zuko posa une main apaisante sur celle crispée de Jet.

« Fais moi confiance. »

Le crochet regagna enfin la ceinture de son petit ami et il sortit d'un pas furieux.

Maudissant intérieurement June, Zuko alla payer puis sortit à son tour, suivi par les yeux intrigués ou méfiants des clients.

Jet et June se jaugeaient, les mains sur leurs armes, prêts à dégainer. Entre eux, se tenait Nyla, l'énorme shirshu qui servait de monture à la chasseuse de prime. Zuko fit rapidement le calcul : compte tenu de l'habilité de June, de la rapidité de Nyla et de l'état de Jet, ils ne feraient pas le poids.

En temps normal, il se serait jeté dans la bataille sans penser aux conséquences. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire emprisonner et de laisser Iroh moisir dans sa prison... Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'aurait fait son oncle à sa place?

« June, je te donne ça, et en échange tu oublies que tu nous as vu, voire tu nous donnes un coup de main. »

La jeune femme se pencha sur la dague que tendait Zuko, intriguée.

« Mmmh, ça vaut pas mal ce truc. Un cadeau royal je suppose... »

La chasseuse de prime se rapprocha du maître du feu en roulant des hanches. Jet sauta entre les deux jeunes gens, l'air furieux.

« Mais ta sœur et ton père peuvent donner beaucoup plus en échange de ta capture, reprit June avec un sourire victorieux. Je doute que tu puisses me donner quoi que ce soit de mieux, étant donné ta situation... A moins que... »

Elle coula un regard amusé vers Jet puis prit la dague avec un geste sensuel, caressant la main de Zuko au passage. Le jeune homme frissonna légèrement et Jet explosa.

June, esquivant adroitement le crochet du jeune homme, sauta sur le dos de Nyla et fit pivoter sa monture de façon à ce qu'elle fasse face à Zuko.

« Soit, j'accepte ton payement. Que veux tu de moi ? Je suis toute à toi. » fit la jeune femme d'une voix provocante.

Elle adressa un clin d'œil à Jet mais cette fois, Zuko arrêta son petit ami d'une main ferme, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser gâcher cette opportunité.

« Je me rends dans la nation du Feu. Toi qui rôdes autour du monde, quel que soit le climat politique, aurais-tu des conseils ? »

Le sourire de June s'élargit, lui mangeant tout le visage.

« J'ai mieux. J'ai une invitation officielle chez toi, auprès de ta sœur. »


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 2** **6** **:**

 _Jet, avançait vers lui avec son éternel sourire_ _charmeur et une paille dans la bouche._ _Il était_ _torse nu, et sous la caresse du soleil, sa peau prenait une jolie teinte dorée et des ombres flatteuses se nichaient sous sa poitrine musclée et ses abdos, mettant en valeur cette poitrine sublime. Son pantalon noir serré épousait la forme de ses jambes puissantes, de ses fesses rondes et de son entre-jambe bombée, et il semblait à Zuko que ce tissu noir était comme une promesse..._

 _Au moment où Zuko levait le bras vers son bel amant, deux yeux noirs immenses apparurent entre eux. Aussitôt, un vent froid s'éleva, dressant les poils du prince sur sa peau écartant sa main de Jet._

 _Zuko hurla et se débattit contre les bourrasques violentes qui le jetaient en arrière, loin de son amant. Mais Jet n'était plus qu'un point à l'horizon._

 _Le vent glacial continua de l'entraîner en arrière. Il passa à côté d'un tourbillon noir dans lequel dansaient des grains de sable et une théière, et il cria le nom de son oncle, persuadé qu'il se trouvait au cœur de ce chaos. Mais son cri ne rencontra que le vide, et bientôt le tourbillon noir aussi disparut._

 _Il était seul. Seul avec le vent, devenu glacial. Sachant ce qui l'attendait, Zuko essaya de s'échapper mais ses chevilles et ses poignets étaient immobilisés. Alors il hurla, cherchant désespérément de l'aide. Mais tout autour de lui était noir et vide. Déjà le sifflement montait, montait, et le vent aussi montait, le long de son dos, y déposant une caresse glaciale._

 _La tempête se déchaîna avec cruauté sur lui, transperçant son corps de part en part…_

* * *

Zuko fut tiré de son cauchemar par une main familière sur son épaule et une voix angoissée :

« Lee ! Réveille toi! »

Le prince ouvrit les yeux et découvrit le visage inquiet de Jet, à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Tu as encore eu un cauchemar » soupira son petit ami avant de le serrer très fort dans ses bras.

Zuko se rendit compte qu'il haletait. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, en proie à une terreur profonde. Depuis quelques jours, le vent revenait dans ses cauchemars, ultime trace de son traumatisme.

Zuko se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire dans son sommeil pour effrayer autant Jet.

Puis il se demanda depuis combien de temps June les regardait...

Il s'arracha à l'étreinte de son amant et retourna sur son tapis de sol qu'il commença à ranger avec l'air le plus dégagé possible, malgré ses joues rouges.

La mercenaire ricana, ce qui lui valut un regard furieux de la part de Jet. Pour éviter une nouvelle dispute stérile, le prince déchu grommela :

« Bon, on se remet en route ? »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Zuko était assis sur Nyla avec Jet et June. Il ne voyait que le dos de la mercenaire, occupée à diriger son shirshu dans la petite route de montagne, mais il devinait son sourire et ses yeux moqueurs, et cette seule pensée suffisait à imposer une distance entre son amant et lui.

Depuis qu'ils voyageaient avec June, suite à leur arrangement, Zuko ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où le regard omniprésent de la jeune femme avait arrêté un geste tendre entre eux. Même lorsqu'elle semblait concentrée sur la route, elle était capable de sentir lorsque quelque chose se passait derrière elle. La nuit aussi, sa présence intrusive s'interposait entre Jet et lui, rendant tout signe d'amour impossible.

Jet était persuadé que la jeune femme avait une obsession malsaine pour son petit ami et ne rêvait que de lui sauter dessus. Zuko, lui, la soupçonnait juste de trouver leur timidité, et surtout la méfiance de Jet hilarante. Et en effet, elle semblait beaucoup s'amuser à le faire tourner en bourrique d'une phrase ou d'un geste équivoque. Il se demandait même si ce n'était pas cette perspective d'amusement facile qui lui avait finalement fait accepter son offre somme toute bien légère au regard des richesses de sa famille...

La situation n'était pas très agréable, mais Zuko était trop conscient des avantages pour céder lui aussi à la colère. En effet, sa monture, une bête aveugle mais rapide et dotée d'un flair hors pair, était bien plus efficace que leur ancien chevautruche et surtout la mercenaire était leur seule possibilité d'accéder à la nation du feu incognito. Elle était même suffisamment rusée pour leur dénicher des habits beiges de nomades du désert, afin de dissimuler le visage reconnaissable de Zuko et de les faire passer pour ses serviteurs. L'un dans l'autre, elle était sa principale chance de retrouver son oncle…

Nyla pila net, arrachant Zuko à ses pensées et manquant le faire tomber. Jet le retint d'un bras solide puis tourna une tête furieuse vers leur conductrice.

Mais pour une fois, June n'accueillit pas ses récriminations avec un sourire narquois. Les sourcils froncés et l'air inhabituellement sérieuse, elle balaya ses mots d'un geste et dit :

« Tais-toi. J'ai des ennemis féroces dans ces montagnes, et tu n'as pas envie de les rencontrer. »

Zuko remarqua alors qu'il planait une odeur intense de pin, peut-être assez forte pour aveugler leur monture. Il enroula son foulard de nomade autour de son visage puis dégaina ses épées.

Le sol se mit soudain à trembler et un bruit sourd s'éleva juste au-dessus d'eux. D'un coup sec, June fit faire un écart à son shirshu. Ce geste rapide leur sauva la vie. Un éboulis de grosses pierres déchira le chemin et alla déraciner les arbres en contrebas dans un nuage de poussière, les frôlant de peu.

Lorsque la poussière se dissipa, ils étaient entourés par une dizaine de pillards couverts de peaux de bête, de cicatrices et de massues sanglantes. Ils se jetèrent sur eux en hurlant, les yeux plissés et la bave aux lèvres.

June, Jet et Zuko les accueillirent de leurs fouets, crochets et sabres. Ils étaient tous trois habiles, mais les bandits étaient bien plus nombreux, et ils combattaient avec une force brute que Zuko n'était pas habitué à voir. Leurs coups n'étaient pas précis, mais tellement violents qu'ils provoquaient des dégâts démesurés.

Ce que le prince déchu apprit à ses dépens lorsqu'un simple frôlement de hache suffit à le faire tomber de Nyla et à l'envoyer s'écraser contre la paroi rocheuse, plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Bien qu'un peu sonné, il se remit vite sur pied et adapta son style à celui de ses adversaires, renonçant à ses habitudes frontales pour préférer un alliage de pirouettes défensives et d'attaques éclair. Son premier adversaire fut vite mis hors d'usage grace à cette nouvelle technique, ce qui arracha un petit sourire au maître du feu. Il avait toujours été de ceux qui apprennent de leurs échecs passés et deviennent meilleurs.

Mais il n'en allait pas de même pour Jet. Après que son amant avait été propulsé contre les montagnes, il avait sauté au bas de la shirshu et s'était jeté vers les pillards qui le séparaient de Zuko en hurlant. Sauf que sa rage le rendait aveugle et le faisait se jeter dans la mélée sans aucune prudence.

« Jet ! Il faut éviter leurs coups ! Ils sont très dangereux au corps à corps, mais mauvais en combat à distance. »

Mais Jet, les yeux noirs de hargne, continuait à chercher le corps à corps. Zuko jura puis courut l'aider, inquiet. Mais un bandit s'interposa au moment même où l'ancien leadeur des Combattants de la Liberté s'effondrait sur le sol, assommé par un violent coup de massue…

Jet, le cœur battant à tout rompre, se dépêcha de vaincre son adversaire, mais trois autres apparurent encore et lui barrèrent la route.

« JET ! JE T'INTERDIS DE MOURIR ! » hurla Zuko avec désespoir.

Il n'eut pas de réponse.

Ce silence funeste brisa quelque chose en lui. Une vague glaciale traversa le corps du prince et lui embruma l'esprit. Au lieu de chercher à combattre ses ennemis un par un, il s'avança vers eux d'un pas décidé, les poings serrés autour de ses gardes et un sourire froid plaqué sur les lèvres.

En quelques mouvements souples et tranchants, il lacéra le corps de ses adversaires. Lorsque leurs corps tombèrent sur le sol, ils étaient déjà morts.

Zuko marcha sur leurs cadavres, cherchant son petit ami du regard...

Et le trouva allongé par terre, dans la poussière, derrière June qui le protégeait de ses fouets et de son corps, avec l'aide de sa fidèle monture.

Il rejoignit leur guide et l'aida à se débarrasser de leurs derniers attaquants. Ce n'est que lorsque le dernier homme tomba que le brouillard glacial qui tenait son esprit se dissipa.

Il s'écroula aussitôt sur le sol, rattrapé par une fatigue immense. Puis, ignorant ses bras tremblants, il se pencha sur son petit ami et vérifia sa respiration. Une fois rassuré sur son état, il releva la tête et regarda June, qui était en train de déblayer le passage. Se sentant observée, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui et dit :

« Je te conseille de le surveiller. Je ne serai pas toujours là pour le ramasser s'il perd le contrôle. »

Zuko acquiesça sombrement. Puis il lui adressa un sourire maladroit et grommela un « merci » étouffé. Avec un haussement d'épaule, la jeune femme sauta sur sa monture et ajouta :

« Et évite de retomber dans cet état. Ça fait froid dans le dos.»


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre** **2** **7** **:**

 _Jet souriait avec son air irrésistible et ses yeux brillaient de désir._ _Il_ _était_ _nu, et son corps parfait luisait de manière érotique. Des gouttes dorées coulaient le long de son torse musclé,_ _perlaient de ses tétons puis_ _suiva_ _ien_ _t le_ _tracé_ _de ses abdos et_ _de son aine, jusqu'à son membre triomphant_ _._ _Une goutte dorée s'écrasa sur le sol, comme une promesse. Jet planta son regard chocolat dans celui de Zuko et_ _leva une main ruisselante vers son torse…_

 _La main de Jet se pétrifia dans les airs. Zuko saisit les doigts bruns, inquiets, mais la peau était devenue glaciale. Les yeux bruns s'étaient éteints, comme si l'âme de leurs propriétaire avait été aspirée._

 _De petits grains de poussière montèrent du sol et un sifflement lointain se fit entendre, annonçant le danger. Il fallait qu'ils aillent se mettre à l'abri. Vite._

 _Le prince déchu pressa plus fortement la main brune, cherchant à réveiller son amant. Mais le corps restait de marbre, et les yeux morts. Zuko tourna la tête vers son oncle pour lui demander conseil, mais Iroh n'était pas là. Il n'y avait qu'un tas de poussières sur lequel trônaient un portrait déchiré de Lu Ten, un pion de Pao Sho et une théière._

 _Et le vent se rapprochait, faisant danser la poussière et se hérisser les poils de Lee..._

* * *

Un mouvement rapide tira Zuko du sommeil. La porte de la grange où ils avaient trouvé refuge se refermait sans un bruit...

June était absente.

Un instant, le jeune homme eut peur qu'elle ne les ait abandonné, ou pire trahis. Mais Nyla dormait toujours dans la paille, à l'écart, et depuis leur combat dans les montagnes, le banni avait fini par faire confiance à cette femme au sourire moqueur et aux pensées dissimulées. Peut-être avait elle quelque chose à régler avant leur départ en bateau, maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le port, ou peut-être qu'elle leur laissait le champ libre.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils étaient enfin seuls. N'en croyant pas sa chance, Zuko entreprit de réveiller Jet. Sauf que le jeune homme n'avait jamais été du matin, et que lui qui avait besoin d'au moins dix heures de sommeil pour être en forme n'avait pas dormi plus de quatre heures. Après avoir secoué et appelé en vain son amant, Zuko se résolut donc à l'embrasser...

Jet ouvrit enfin les yeux et ramena ses bras dans le dos de son petit ami qu'il pressa contre son torse. Zuko avait prévu de mettre rapidement fin à ce baiser, afin de profiter de l'absence inespérée de June, mais il avait sur-estimé son contrôle de soi. Après plus d'une semaine sans embrasser celui qu'il aimait, son corps réclamait cette réunion buccale _..._

Mais le prince banni réussit finalement à reprendre ses esprits et à décoller ses lèvres de celles de Jet (il faut dire qu'il risquait de mourir asphyxié s'il continuait plus longtemps). Le cerveau enfin en état de marche, ce dernier se releva sur ses coudes et regarda autour de lui, l'air paniqué.

« June est partie il y a quelques minutes, expliqua Zuko. Je ne sais pas combien de temps elle sera absente, mais c'est le moment de...

\- Se faire des câlins !

\- ... de répondre à tes amis. »

Jet ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer puis, se ravisant, prit la plume et le parchemin que lui tendaient Zuko et commença à écrire à Pesticide et Longue Flèche d'une main pressée. Le prince déchu le regarda griffonner avec un air concentré et les sourcils froncés, et il trouva ce tableau attendrissant.

Puis Jet se leva, réveilla le faucon messager qui dormait sur Nyla et lui délivra la réponse qu'il attendait depuis quatre jours. Zuko entrebâilla la porte et le volatile s'envola. Il jeta encore un coup d'œil dehors puis referma la porte et se tourna vers son amant, qui s'était à nouveau allongé dans la paille.

« Il n'y a personne, pour l'instant. »

Comme réponse, Jet prit ses bras et le fit basculer sur lui. Mais au lieu de découvrir un sourire séducteur, Zuko se retrouva nez à nez avec deux sourcils froncés.

« Ces derniers temps, tu as souvent des cauchemars. Je croyais que c'était fini.

\- Tais toi.

\- Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour que ça cesse?

\- Te taire... et me toucher. »

Il y eut un silence. Puis les mains de Jet glissèrent sous son haut, exécutant sa demande, et commencèrent à malaxer ses épaules et son dos. Zuko ferma les yeux et laissa s'échapper un soupir d'aise. Il avait l'impression que ses soucis s'envolaient avec les tensions qu'avaient abrité son dos.

Puis les mains glissèrent sensuellement le long de son épine dorsale, poursuivant leur travail de massage mais y ajoutant de petites pressions suggestives vers le bas du dos. Zuko enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son petit ami et le dévora de baisers enflammés. Contre son oreille, il sentit la respiration de Jet devenir haletante, et sa virilité durcir contre sa hanche. Une légère morsure sur son oreille arracha un gémissement à Jet.

En réponse, ses mains agrippèrent les fesses du prince et les serrèrent doucement.

« Ce serait peut-être le moment de réessayer ? » chuchota Zuko dans son oreille.

Jet frissonna sous la caresse de son souffle brûlant puis pressa plus fort ses fesses.

« Il faudrait juste faire attention que June ne… »

La phrase de Zuko mourut dans sa gorge. Jet venait de faire basculer son corps sur le côté, inversant leurs positions. Il disposa les jambes de Zuko de part et d'autre de son corps puis avança le torse et écrasa sa virilité durcie contre la sienne. Cette pression sur son membre tendu balaya un moment sa voix et son souffle, puis les mains brunes se refermèrent sur son derrière, achevant de chasser toute pensée autre que le désir de son esprit.

Il attrapa la bouche de Jet dans la sienne et saisit ses fesses musclées à pleine main, plaquant son corps contre lui, désireux d'approfondir cette nouvelle union. Jet sembla saisir le message, car sa langue entra dans la bouche aimée et il pressa tellement fort son membre contre l'érection de Lee que les deux jeunes hommes eurent un râle. Il était compressé entre les mains et la dureté de son amant, et c'était étrangement plaisant.

L'ancien chef des Combattants de la Liberté commença à bouger, frottant son bas ventre contre celui de son petit ami. Même à travers leurs pantalons, Lee pouvait sentir le sang gonfler le membre de Jet et son gland frémir d'excitation. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que les mains de son amant avaient abandonné ses fesses pour rejoindre ses jambes. Et puis il sentit qu'on écartait ses cuisses et que des bras puissants couraient à l'intérieur de celles ci, accompagnées par le mouvement avide de la virilité de Jet contre la sienne.

Après un frottement particulièrement intense contre son membre, la dureté de Jet glissa vers le bas et s'infiltra entre ses cuisses, pressant contre son entrée à travers le tissu. Zuko retint sa respiration et la sueur commença à perler sur son corps.

« Ça va ? »

Le prince déchu enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant, ouvrant un peu plus son intimité par ce mouvement lascif. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux voilés par le désir de Jet puis hocha la tête.

Alors son petit ami glissa deux mains tendres dans ses cheveux noirs et commença à se frotter entre ses fesses, avec des gestes lents mais une pression si intense que Lee avait l'impression de le sentir en lui. C'était à la fois semblable et différent de leur ancien type d'union. Le corps de Jet pesait contre lui et il sentait son membre tout contre lui, presque en lui, comme dans leurs anciennes nuits d'amour, mais parfois sa dureté venait buter contre son propre membre, déclenchant une onde de plaisir, et malgré toute cette proximité fusionnelle, son intimité restait vide, inviolée.

Il sentit à travers le pantalon lorsque Jet explosa de plaisir, juste devant son entrée, presque en lui. Cette sensation nouvelle et extrêmement intime fut si intense que son membre au supplice explosa à son tour.

Satisfait, le jeune homme du royaume de la Terre s'affaissa sur lui, entre ses jambes écartées, plaquant son torse contre le sien, avec juste deux chemises fines pour séparer leurs peaux humides de sueur. Zuko ferma les yeux un instant, écoutant les battements de cœur précipités de Jet contre sa poitrine et goûtant aux caresses paresseuses qu'il lui délivrait sur le cou et les épaules.

Puis son petit ami glissa une main dans son pantalon et caressa sa virilité rassasiée. Après tout ce temps à être séparés par des habits, sentir la peau rêche et humide de Jet contre son membre ramolli était enivrant. Et puis la sensation disparut. Zuko ouvrit les yeux et vit que Jet, ayant ramené sa main salie vers sa bouche, suçait langoureusement ses doigts.

« Mais avale pas ça, c'est dégoûtant ! » protesta le prince.

\- J'efface les preuves. »

Jet ne laissa pas l'occasion à son amant de protester : il introduisit une main sous le haut de Zuko et baissa de l'autre le pantalon souillé de son amant, délivrant son membre apaisé et ses fesses rosies, puis effaça ses récriminations de caresses assoiffées sur ses tétons et de baisers voraces entre les cuisses. Tout en s'abandonnant aux léchouilles de son amant, le prince monta une main vers le pantalon également souillé de Jet et le baissa juste assez pour dévoiler son membre recouvert de sperme qu'il pressa ensuite entre ses genoux, provoquant des râles de plaisir chez son partenaire. Zuko se dit un instant que la paille piquait un peu ses fesses nues, puis cette pensée disparut sous les coups de langue.

Les pensées refirent brutalement surface lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Par réflexe, Zuko poussa Jet en arrière. Il eut tout juste le temps de remonter son pantalon avant que le visage de June n'apparaisse.

Mais son haut était toujours relevé, sa peau humide de sueur et ses joues rouges. Et surtout, Jet, à quelques centimètres de lui, avait les cheveux plein de paille et la pantalon baissé.

June contempla la scène avec un petit sourire moqueur puis explosa d'un grand rire tonitruant. Elle rit tellement fort que des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et qu'elle dut se retenir au mur de la grange pour ne pas tomber. Puis, après de longues minutes à hurler de rire, elle essuya ses yeux et fit face aux deux jeunes gens qui entre temps s'étaient rhabillés.

« Vous auriez vu vos têtes ! On dirait deux ados surpris en train de faire des cochonneries ! »

Son regard alla de l'un à l'autre et son sourire s'agrandit, menaçant de repartir en fou rire.

« Alors comme ça vous êtes bien pédés. Le prince fils d'Ozai et le chef rebelle comptent fleurette et secouent leurs quéquettes pendant que tous les soldats de la nation du feu les cherchent.»

Jet serra les poings, mais la mercenaire reprit avant qu'il ait le temps de répliquer :

« Eh, grand rebelle, je ne savais pas que tu aimais avoir de la paille autre part que dans ta bouche... D'ailleurs, si j'étais toi, je vérifierais que j'en ai pas à d'autres endroits plus intimes que les cheveux...»

June adressa un regard équivoque au jeune homme qui secoua sa tête avec un air furieux. Quelques brins tombèrent, mais la plupart resta accrochée à sa tignasse brune.

« J'ai recruté d'autres faux domestiques des sables, histoire que vous passiez vraiment inaperçu, annonça la jeune femme sur un ton badin.

\- C'est qui ? Des assassins et mercenaires cupides, comme toi ? Lança Jet d'un ton hargneux.

\- Je sais pas. C'est des mecs bourrés qui avaient perdu au jeu contre moi. »

La chasseuse de prime attendit d'avoir attrapé le regard du prince (ce qui n'était pas facile vu comme il fuyait ses yeux, honteux d'avoir été surpris) pour ajouter :

« Je les ai payé avec ta dague. »

Zuko dut empêcher la vague de colère qui traversait son corps de se transformer en feu. Cette dague lui avait été offerte par Iroh lorsqu'il était enfant. Elle était un de ses biens les plus précieux. La céder à la mercenaire avait été suffisamment difficile. Il ne supportait pas de savoir qu'elle avait été donnée à quelque ivrogne dans une taverne mal famée. Il se répéta mentalement que c'était pour Iroh.

« Tiens, le zoziau s'est fait la malle... chantonna June d'un ton joyeux en rejoignant Nyla. Je me demande bien qui il est allé rejoindre, et avec quel cadeau.

\- Et toi, pourquoi tu es invitée chez le Seigneur du Feu, hein ? Explosa Jet.

\- Parce que je suis une invitée délicieuse ? »

La jeune femme harponna à nouveau le regard de Zuko puis rajouta :

« Est ce que je vous demande pourquoi vous allez là bas, moi ? Non. Parce que je suis polie, et que les histoires de famille, ça ne me regarde pas. N'est ce pas joli coeur ? Et ne pleure pas trop ton couteau, c'est peut-être grâce à lui que tu vas retrouver son premier propriétaire... Je me trompe ? »


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 2** **8** **:**

 _La poussière tournait dans le tourbillon, avec la théière, la pion de Pao Sho et le portrait déchiré. Iroh était invisible, mais Jet savait qu'il était au cœur de la tornade noire._

 _Il plongea ses mains dans cet enfer noir, cherchant à tâtons son oncle parmi les objets qu'attrapaient ses mains. A mesure que le temps passait, la panique montait. Zuko cherchait de plus en plus frénétiquement, et il lui semblait que l'ombre de sa mère lui disait d'aller plus vite, plus vite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il avait maintenant les bras enfoncés dans le tourbillon jusqu'aux épaules. Il sentit la lame d'une dague et referma ses doigts autour de cette dague, soudain décidé à ne pas la laisser filer..._

 _Il bascula. Le vent noir prit peu à peu possession de ses mains, de ses bras, de ses épaules, puis engloutit sa tête, son torse et son ventre. Zuko sentit une onde de terreur. La tornade était devenue glaciale, et elle allait bientôt avaler le bas de son corps..._

 _Mais une main forte attrapa son épaule et le tira en arrière, l'arrachant au tourbillon. Il se retrouva couché dans le sable chaud, dans les bras de Jet. Le tourbillon s'éloignait. Les mains de Jet, dans son dos, le protégeaient. Il leva la tête vers la masse noire chaotique, au loin, prit Jet par la main et se releva.._ _._

* * *

« On arrive bientôt, les petits pédés. Le bateau va mouiller dans le port, comme moi si vous vous faites prendre. Alors préparez vous, si vous voulez pas rencontrer la belle famille. »

Après avoir délivré ces quelques mots, June partit en rigolant.

Zuko soupira, puis écarta le bras que Jet avait enroulé autour de sa taille pour se lever. Alors qu'il enfilait ses habits des sables et dissimulait son visage derrière le foulard beige qu'avait dégoté June, il pensait à la jeune femme.

Depuis qu'elle les avait surpris dans la grange, la mercenaire leur avait plus laissé d'intimité. Elle continuait de lui faire des allusions devant Jet et les appelait souvent « les pédés », mais il avait l'impression qu'elle les aimait bien, à sa façon, et surtout qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Jet, qui continuait de détester et de se méfier de la jeune femme, était lui persuadé qu'elle allait les livrer à sa sœur aussitôt qu'ils auraient accosté...

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, il était aligné avec les autres faux serviteurs des sables derrière June, sur le port, et sa sœur serrait la main de la chasseuse de primes avec un sourire glacial.

Après trois ans d'exil, il était enfin revenu sur le sol de sa patrie. Sauf qu'il n'était toujours qu'un prince banni, et que son portrait était toujours affiché dans toutes les villes du royaume. C'était donc sous les traits d'un serviteur quelconque qu'il était rentré chez lui. Et il avait beau être noyé dans la masse des sous-fifres, derrière la mercenaire aux cheveux sombres, il se sentait atrocement découvert sur l'immense place royale qui reliait le port et la ville d'entrée de la nation du feu. Surtout qu'Azula, sa terrible petite sœur était là et promenait son regard affûté sur la suite que June avait emmenée. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus et le feu grondait sous sa peau, prêt à s'abattre sur les nombreux soldats qui entouraient la princesse si elle leur faisait signe de l'attraper.

Mais rien de tout cela ne se passa. Azula prit familièrement le bras de June et l'escorta jusqu'à une voiture royale somptueuse où les deux femmes montèrent. Zuko, Jet, le reste de la suite et Nyla furent conduits vers une seconde voiture plus modeste. Des soldats de la nation du feu les accompagnaient, le visage fermé, mais ils traversèrent la ville puis la pente du cratère endormi sans encombre.

Et une fois la voiture arrêtée dans la cité royale de Caldera, au cœur du volcan éteint, ils purent descendre sans encombre. Zuko sentit son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il vit la forme imposante du palais royal se découper sur le ciel bleu, au dessus de la ville.

Mais la main de Jet le ramena dans le présent d'une tape discrète sur l'épaule. Habitué à se faufiler dans les foules, le jeune homme de la nation de la Terre profita de ce que les soldats regardaient les portes de l'enceinte du palais s'ouvrir pour entraîner Zuko dans l'ombre d'un étal. Puis, accroupis l'un près de l'autre, ils attendirent le cœur battant que le convoi disparaisse derrière les murs gris et que la porte se referme.

Le visage à quelques millimètres du sien, Jet lui chuchota alors :

« Enfin débarrassés de cette chienne... Et maintenant, on va où ? »

Zuko sourit :

« Laisse moi faire. Je gère. »

Les soldats, June et surtout Azula partie, avec les enceintes du palais à nouveau closes, le danger était évanoui. Zuko connaissait parfaitement sa capitale. Il avait appris par cœur sa carte lors de sa jeunesse, décidé à devenir un bon roi lorsque le temps serait venu. Il était alors loin de se douter qu'il tournerait un jour ce savoir contre la famille royale…

* * *

Depuis maintenant plus de quatre heures, Jet et Zuko étaient tapis derrière un rocher, quelques mètres au dessus de l'entrée de la grande tour de pierre fortifiée collée au cratère qui abritait la prison de la capitale. Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir et la lune montrait sa silhouette ronde. Jet levait un visage nostalgique, presque tendre vers l'astre miroitant, et Zuko devinait à l'immobilité de son brin de paille que son esprit était traversé par des pensées lointaines. Le prince se dit avec un petit sourire que l'air rêveur qu'il affichait était aussi inattendu que craquant…

Un mouvement en contrebas l'arracha à sa contemplation. Les gardes se relayaient. Zuko avança sa tête et plissa les yeux…

« Ne t'avance pas autant, tu vas tomber ou te faire repérer » bougonna Jet dans son oreille en le tirant en arrière.

Zuko voulut s'avancer à nouveau, mais les bras de son petit ami le maintenaient fermement contre son torse. Le prince déchu soupçonna son amant d'avoir autant cherché à le protéger qu'à le câliner. Les battements de coeur rapides qu'il sentait dans son dos et le souffle tiède dans son cou allaient dans ce sens.

Il tourna son visage sur le côté et cueillit le brin de paille de Jet entre ses lèvres. Ces dernières suivirent le végétal et se plaquèrent doucement contre les siennes. Oubliant leur environnement, les deux jeunes hommes entamèrent un baiser torride mêlant langues et salive, tandis que leurs mains trouvaient naturellement place sur le corps de l'autre, sous leurs vêtements austères, avec une soif aveugle …

...Ce qui se révéla être une idée aussi stupide que dangereuse. Non seulement Zuko se tordit le cou, mais entraîné par sa fougue, il tomba sur Jet, ce qui envoya rouler de petites pierres en contrebas. Pour couronner le tout, Zuko manqua s'étouffer avec le brin de paille qui naviguait entre leurs deux gorges et avait fini par être expulsé vers sa glotte par un mouvement de langue de Jet.

Très rouge, Zuko s'immobilisa et attendit quelques minutes, les sens aux affûts, mortifié à l'idée d'avoir été repéré par les gardes pour une raison si ridicule. Sous lui, la poitrine de Jet se soulevait intensément, et ses mains étaient pétrifiées sur ses fesses.

Comme à leur silence répondait celui des gardes, Jet finit par lui adresser un grand sourire moqueur. Zuko dut se retenir de l'effacer à coups de poings ou de baisers enflammés.

« On peut y aller. Le nouveau garde est celui que j'espérais voir.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit avant ?

\- J'ai essayé de te le dire mais tu n'étais pas très réceptif.

\- C'est marrant, j'avais plutôt l'impression que tu essayais d'embrasser mes lèvres sublimes. »

* * *

Le garde était un homme assez âgé, un des nombreux hommes à avoir fait l'entraînement du prince lors de son enfance, mais un des rares à lui avoir montré de l'affection, un homme bon et honnête qui avait combattu sous Iroh et avait admiré le général, comme tous ses hommes, mais un soldat fidèle à la nation du feu. Zuko se découvrit devant lui avec beaucoup d'incertitude. Mais après un temps d'hésitation, le vieil homme inclina la tête, lui tendit une clef et le laissa passer. Jet, qui surveillait la scène depuis le rocher, descendit à son tour, adressa un sourire charmeur au garde interloqué puis s'engouffra dans la tour à la suite de son petit ami.

Tout en courant, Zuko exultait. Il allait enfin rendre un peu à son oncle. Et sa malchance habituelle semblait pour une fois l'avoir lâché. Lui qui avait toujours du se battre contre le destin pour obtenir la moindre infime avancée avait pu retourner sans encombre dans sa capitale et pénétrer sa célèbre prison, malgré tous les soldats, malgré sa sœur et malgré des maladresses risibles… Était-ce un signe qu'il avait fait le bon choix en renonçant à poursuivre l'Avatar pour regagner l'estime de son père ?

Le jeune homme déboucha enfin sur la cellule où étaient gardés les prisonniers les plus dangereux. Il introduisit la clef dans le lourd cadenas et ouvrit la porte…

La cellule était vide.

Zuko abattit son poing contre la pierre avec un cri de rage. Pourquoi arrivait-il toujours trop tard ? Après sa mère et l'Avatar, son oncle lui échappait à son tour. La poisse ne le quitterait jamais.

« Peut-être qu'il n'est pas détenu ici ? »

La main que posa Jet sur sa joue était douce, mais ses mots sonnaient creux. Zuko écarta son petit ami et parcourut la cellule en fulminant.

Et puis il vit briller quelque chose par terre. Il s'accroupit et souffla sur le sol. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva dans les airs, découvrant un jeton de Pao Shi avec un lotus...

 _Alors je sais, normalement Iroh s'échappe lors de la comète, mais ça m'arrangeait pas. Mais comme il est badass, il aura pu s'échapper autrement._


	29. Chapter 29

Merci à Garuda pour son commentaire. Ca commence à faire un petit bout de temps que j'avais plus regardé ma fic, et lire qu'elle avait été lue et appréciée m'a fait du bien Et oui, on a tous et toutes hâte que Iroh revienne... Mais c'est pas encore pour maintenant.

 **Chapitre 2** **9** **:**

 _Devant Zuko, se trouvaient deux pions semblables à ceux du Pai Sho. Sauf que sur l'un, était gravé l'emblème de la nation du feu, et sur l'autre celui de l'Avatar._

 _« Choisis ! »_

 _Zuko leva aussitôt la tête. C'était la voix de Iroh. Et elle venait d'un tourbillon noir menaçant. Son oncle restait invisible, mais des fleurs de lotus échappaient parfois au vents déchaînés, comme autant de signes que le vieil homme était tout proche._

 _Le prince sut qu'il lui suffisait de prendre un des pions pour délivrer son oncle._

 _Il avança sa main vers le pion aux couleurs de sa nation, et à mesure que ses doigts s'en approchèrent, la flamme familière grossit, encourageante. Il lui sembla que des silhouettes rouges dansaient autour d'elle, les serviteurs et gardes du palais, les militaires qui l'avaient entouré, des civils rencontrés plus jeune, et derrière tous ces gens souriants, son père et sa sœur. Leurs regards froids stoppèrent net la main de Zuko, à quelques millimètres du jeton._

 _Son regard glissa vers le deuxième jeton, et soudain il vit le visage du petit garçon à la dentition inégale qu'il avait rencontré lors de son trajet dans la nation de la terre, puis l'Avatar qui le tirait dans la neige du Pôle Nord, pour le sauver de la mort, puis Katara qui malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait proposait de soigner sa cicatrice, dans la grotte de Ba Sing Se._

 _Au moment où la voix de son oncle s'élevait à nouveau, pressante, le visage de Jet se matérialisa au dessus du deuxième jeton, avec ses sourcils moqueurs, son sourire séducteur et son stupide brin de paille dans la bouche._

 _« CHOISIS ! »_

* * *

« Lee! »

Zuko ouvrit les yeux brutalement. Son corps était trempé de sueur, et Jet le regardait d'un air affolé, son visage à quelques millimètres du sien.

« Tu as encore rêvé de... »

Zuko balaya les inquiétudes de son petit ami d'un signe de tête.

« Non. Je ne fais plus ce genre de cauchemars. »

Il se redressa puis ajouta en fronçant les sourcils :

« J'ai juste rêvé que Iroh m'ordonnait de choisir… Un peu comme à Ba Sing Se, quand j'ai du choisir entre poursuivre l'Avatar et une vie paisible. »

Ces paroles ne semblèrent pas rassurer Jet. Il posa sa main sur la poitrine de Zuko, capturant son coeur entre ses doigts puissants et murmura dans son oreille :

« Eh bien je t'interdis de retomber dans ce foutu état comateux. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Jet serra son amant contre lui, s'agrippant à son dos avec force, comme s'il avait manqué de le perdre. Sa respiration était rapide et ses mains tremblantes.

Zuko décolla doucement son corps de Jet et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Ça n'arrivera plus, j'ai fait mon choix. »

Le prince posa une main sur la joue de son amant et caressa son visage avec tendresse. Jet ferma les yeux et inspira longuement, cherchant à se calmer. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, son regard tomba sur la parure royale qui trônait sur la table de chevet, derrière Zuko. Il la foudroya des yeux, comme si elle était responsable du combat intérieur de amant.

Et en un sens, c'était vrai. Cet artefact avait été caché sous une dalle dans la cellule d'Iroh, sous le jeton de Pao Shi. Avec le joyau, son oncle avait laissé un petit bout de papier où il avait griffonné de son écriture reconnaissable : « Choisis lequel de tes arrière grands-pères ». Sauf que si Zuko connaissait parfaitement l'histoire du grand-père de son père, le fameux Sozin qui avait lancé la conquête des autres nations, il n'avait aucune idée de qui avait bien pu être le grand-père de sa mère, ce qu'il avait pu faire et son lien avec l'artefact royal… Ou plutôt, il n'en avait eu aucune idée jusqu'aujourd'hui.

« Du coup je suis bien allé aux archives », reprit Jet d'un ton voulu détaché.

Avant de poursuivre, il planta un brin de paille dans sa bouche, pour se redonner une contenance. Tout en l'écoutant, Zuko continuait machinalement de caresser son visage.

« Il n'y avait rien… Enfin que l'histoire officielle. Si tu veux mon avis, vous vous faîtes vraiment lobotomiser ici, avec votre prétendue histoire qui n'est qu'un ramassis de censure et de réécriture pleine d'éloge pour tes tyrans d'aïeux. Mais j'ai réussi à charmer une vieille archiviste, et en l'interrogeant de manière détournée, j'ai appris que, euh ... »

Jet attrapa la main de Zuko sur sa joue et serra ses doigts maladroitement, fuyant son regard. Zuko soupira : l'idée que son petit ami veuille l'épargner, quitte à lui cacher la vérité, était aussi insultante qu'agaçante. Il dit :

« … Que l'Avatar Roku avait été son meilleur ami, alias mon arrière grand-père maternel, et avait porté lui aussi ce machin ridicule ? »

En voyant la tête de Jet, Zuko ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Avec ses yeux écarquillés, ses longs sourcils haussés et sa bouche ouverte, son bel amant avait pour une fois l'air plus stupide que charmeur. Et son ridicule bout de paille était tombé d'entre ses dents.

« Comment tu as su ?

\- June me l'a dit. »

La main de Jet se contracta, emprisonnant le poignet du prince. Zuko ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Si le seul nom de la mercenaire lui faisait cet effet, la suite risquait de ne pas lui plaire.

« Nyla a reniflé le joyau, et elle a senti l'odeur de l'Avatar dessus. Du coup je suis allé faire mes recherches dans les Catacombes du Dragon, où j'ai lu le testament d'Ozai et le récit de son amitié avec Roku.

\- Et la pimbêche t'a aidé comme ça, pour rien ?

\- Je te dis que je suis allé dans le repaire des Sages du Feu fouiller le testament de mon arrière grand père, et tu ne t'inquiètes que de June ?

\- Comme tu es devant moi, j'imagine que tu as survécu aux Catacombes. Et je doute que ce soient les Sages machin chose qui t'aient rendu aussi rouge... »

Zuko dégagea sa main d'un mouvement agacé, très conscient de la chaleur sur son visage.

« June ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Elle t'a demandé quoi en échange de son aide ? »

Le rougissement de Zuko s'accentua. Si ça continuait, ses oreilles allaient prendre feu.

« Un baiser... »

Les yeux de Jet s'assombrirent et sa mâchoire se contracta dangereusement.

« ...Et la promesse que je te le dirais. » acheva Zuko.

Le Combattant de la Liberté marqua un temps d'arrêt, visiblement surpris. Mais la colère eut raison de son étonnement et il se leva brusquement, les poings serrés sur ses crochets.

Zuko s'interposa entre Jet et la porte.

« Arrête, ça en vaut pas la peine.

\- Pousse toi Lee. »

Zuko ne bougea pas et garda ses yeux plantés dans ceux de celui qu'il aimait.

« Je ne suis attiré par personne d'autre que toi, et sûrement pas par cette femme. »

Jet fit mine d'avancer, ce qui irrita profondément le banni.

« Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? » cria t-il, excédé.

Cette fois, le jeune homme de la nation de la Terre s'immobilisa. Il leva une main douce vers celui de la nation du feu et caressa son front.

« En toi si, en elle non. Elle est perfide, et tu l'intéresses. Je ne peux pas… Je ne veux pas qu'à nouveau,... »

La main bronzée trembla contre le front pâle.

La colère de Zuko s'évanouit. Il attira l'autre jeune homme vers lui et captura ses lèvres entre les siennes. Jet répondit à son baiser avec la fièvre du désespoir, et Zuko comprit toute la peur et la colère qu'abritaient son amant dans son souffle pressant.

Lorsqu'il sentit que ses poumons vides réclamaient de l'oxygène, le prince s'arracha à ce baiser désespéré et posa sa tête dans le cou de son petit ami. Il sentait son coeur battre jusque dans ce creux, beaucoup trop rapide.

« Je suis sûr qu'elle ne fait ça que pour t'embêter. Elle ne me veut pas de mal… Et si c'était le cas, je sais me défendre. Alors fais moi confiance et ne tente rien contre elle. Elle est l'invitée d'honneur de ma sœur, si tu fais quoi que ce soit, ça pourrait mal finir. Et je refuse de perdre encore quelqu'un. »

Jet ne répondit rien, mais après un long soupir, ses mains lâchèrent ses crochets et vinrent s'enrouler avec force autour de Zuko.

« Quand je pense que j'ai indirectement embrassé cette guenon. »

Zuko rit dans le cou de son amant puis releva la tête et posa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres. Le doigt de Jet s'interposa entre leurs deux bouches. Un sourire dans la voix, le Combattant de la Liberté dit :

« Si tu veux qu'on s'embrasse à nouveau, va falloir te laver, mon prince. »

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes gens barbotaient dans une bassine d'eau tiède. De la mousse recouvrait la surface et leurs corps jusqu'aux cheveux, tandis que le sol à côté était trempé. Des petits bouts de bois flottaient entre eux, censés symboliser la flotte de la nation du feu.

Jet jeta une vague savonneuse sur Zuko d'un revers de main en s'écriant :

« ATTAQUE FINALE DE L'AVATAR ! ».

Les derniers bouts de bois rescapés s'écrasèrent sur le sol avec la moitié de l'eau de la bassine. Zuko, les cheveux dégoulinants, émit un grognement menaçant que son petit ami balaya de son insupportable sourire satisfait et d'une tirade fière :

« Et voilà comment l'affreuse nation du feu, l'affreux amiral Zhao et l'affreux mais néanmoins sexy petit prince ne parvinrent pas à vaincre la tribu du Pôle Nord.

\- Et voilà comment le sexy grand prince et son crétin de bouche-trou attrapèrent froid hors de l'eau et tombèrent malades.

\- Oh, mais en grand maître du feu, tu as suffisamment de chaleur en toi pour éviter ça, non ? Et tu peux bien partager avec ton crétin de bouche-trou, comme tu es grand prince. »

Tout en disant cela, Jet agrippa le banni bougon et l'amena contre lui, jusqu'à coller le dos blanc contre son ventre. Puis il croisa ses bras bruns sur le torse pâle et posa sa tête sur son cou. Zuko se laissa aller à son étreinte et ferma les yeux. L'eau, redevenue calme, s'infiltrait entre leurs peaux collées et y déposait un peu de mousse.

Depuis l'événement de la grotte, il détestait avoir quelqu'un dans son dos. Sauf que là c'était Jet, et ainsi pressé contre lui, ainsi entouré par ses jambes et ses bras musclés, il se sentait comme dans un cocon de douceur.

« Merci pour la chaleur, grand prince. » susurra Jet dans son cou, avant d'y déposer un petit baiser.

« J'aime quand tu m'appelle comme ça. » sourit Zuko.

« Et j'aime quand tu m'appelle bouche-trou » répondit Jet d'une voix suggestive.

Ces paroles furent accompagnée d'une caresse timide entre ses cuisses. Zuko emprisonna la main aventureuse dans la sienne et donna un coup de coude dans son dos, atteignant le ventre de son petit ami et provoquant un rire cristallin. Même les yeux fermés, il pouvait sentir le sourire satisfait de Jet dans son cou.

« Je t'aime » bougonna t'il en rosissant.

Les doigts de Jet s'enroulèrent avec tendresse entre les siens.

Zuko se dit qu'il avait définitivement fait le bon choix...

 _Un bon petit chapitre mimi fluff comme on les aime. Avis aux lecteurs de passage, laissez un petit comm, ça fait toujours plaisir :D_


	30. Chapter 30

****Chapitre**** ** **30**** ** **:****

 _ _Il était assis à une table du prestigieux Dragon de Jasmin et lisait la carte.__

 _ _Iroh arriva, un tablier autour de son ventre et un sourire immense sur son visage. Zuko se jeta dans ses bras et son oncle tapa sur son épaule d'un geste paternel, avant de le repousser doucement pour qu'il ne renverse pas sa théière.__

 _ _Et soudain__ _ _une silhouette noire entourée__ _ _de fumées rouges lui faisaient face, de l'autre côté du plateau de Pai Sho posé sur le sol. Ozai leva la main vers son visage, menaçant, mais Iroh posa un jeton de lotus sur le plateau et__ _ _la main de son frère s'immobilisa dans les airs, à quelques millimètres de l'oeil de Zuko__ _ _.__

 _ _Azula__ _ _prit la main de son père et tous deux__ _ _s'assirent dans le sable, confiants.__ _ _Ils__ _ _sortirent de petits bouts de bois qu'ils jetèrent sur le plateau.__

 _ _En face d'eux, Zuko n'avait que le jeton. Son oncle__ _ _avait déposé un diadème sur son front puis__ _ _avait disparu__ _ _avec un sourire énigmatique, laissant une fleur__ _ _de lotus__ _ _derrière lui__ _ _.__

 _ _Étrangement rassuré par le diadème et la fleur, Zuko__ _ _s'assit__ _ _à son tour__ _ _et commença à__ _ _déplacer les petits morceaux de bois.__

* * *

« Zuko ? »

La voix ,familière, arracha le prince banni aux souvenirs de son rêve. Avisant la jeune femme devant lui, il maudit son imprudence. Quand il était sorti de leur appartement peu après le départ de Jet pour aller au marché, il s'était juré de s'infiltrer dans la foule des habitants de la capitale avec discrétion, afin de glaner d'éventuelles informations sur là où pouvait bien se trouver son oncle, le tout sans être reconnu. Car même s'il refusait de l'admettre, Jet avait raison : avec sa cicatrice et son visage placardé à chaque coin de rue, il était bien trop reconnaissable, et se faire emprisonner n'aiderait pas Iroh…

Et voilà qu'il était face à face avec Mai, une jeune aristocrate qui d'après ce qu'il avait pu entendre servait maintenant Azula. Sa capuche ne servait plus à rien. La jeune fille avait grandi avec lui et le connaissait suffisamment bien pour le reconnaître sans voir son visage. Il était découvert…

Zuko s'apprêtait à dégainer ses sabres, espérant réussir à fuir Mai et vaincre les gardes qui allaient immanquablement fondre sur lui, alertés par le bruit de leur combat imminent, lorsque la jeune femme au visage toujours inexpressif lui adressa un sourire.

« C'est inattendu de te voir au marché.

\- Toi aussi, répondit le prince déchu, déstabilisé par l'affection qu'il avait cru lire pendant une fraction de seconde dans le regard habituellement mort de la jeune femme.

\- Aller au marché me permet d'échapper un peu à ta sœur. Elle a toujours été fatigante. »

Zuko, ne sachant que répondre, émit un grognement inarticulé.

« Ty Li avait donc raison : la mercenaire ne te cherchait pas vraiment. »

A ces mots, la méfiance de Zuko céda place à une curiosité intense.

« Quoi ? Comment ça ?

\- Azula a fait venir une chasseuse de prime pour qu'elle te retrouve… Ty Li trouvait ça bizarre que son shirshu n'arrive pas à te sentir alors qu'elle arrive à pister Iroh. »

Mai avait dit tout cela sur un ton égal et vaguement ennuyé. Le sang de Zuko, lui, ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il entendit la dernière partie de la phrase. Il attrapa la main de Mai et s'approcha d'elle, bouillonnant.

« June est venue ici pour nous traquer, Iroh et moi ? »

Mai haussa un sourcil, sans se départir de son expression neutre.

« Oh, donc tu la connais. C'était aussi une hypothèse de Ty Li… Enfin, Ty Li fait toujours des centaines d'hypothèses, donc dans le lot il y en a toujours au moins une qui tombe juste. L'une d'elle était que tu te cachais dans le ventre de Nyla pour cacher ton odeur. Ou que tu aspergeais tes cheveux d'huiles essentielles et que ça brouillait les pistes.

\- Mai, est ce que June a retrouvé mon oncle ? Est ce qu'il a été… attrapé ? »

Le ton de Zuko était si pressant, si inquiet que le regard de Mai se troubla légèrement.

« Non, il est libre. Par deux reprises, des hommes d'Azula l'ont attaqué, guidés par ta mercenaire, mais il a toujours réussi à s'échapper.

\- Et où est il ?

\- Il a quitté la Nation du feu. Apparemment, il serait dans le Royaume de la Terre. Mais ta mercenaire a perdu sa trace depuis quelques jours. Il a du trouver un moyen de cacher son odeur. Peut-être en se roulant dans des feuilles de thé, comme le clame Ty Li. »

Zuko serra Mai dans un câlin spontané et la remercia, la voix vibrante d'émotion. Lorsqu'il la lâcha, elle le regarda en inclinant la tête sur le côté, l'air vaguement intriguée.

« Tu ne diras pas à Azula que tu m'as vu ?

\- Non, sauf si elle me le demande directement -ce qu'elle ne fera pas. »

Zuko s'apprêtait à s'éclipser, pressé de filer à nouveau vers le Royaume de la Terre retrouver son oncle avant sa sœur, lorsqu'une autre de ses connaissances se planta devant lui. Pour un passage incognito au marché de la capitale, c'était raté…

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu avais toi même admis que c'était stupidement dangereux de venir ! Tu avais donné ta parole, Lee! »

Zuko tourna un visage embarrassé vers son petit ami et bougonna une excuse foireuse. Mais apparemment, cela ne suffit pas à calmer sa colère. Fulminant, Jet prit son amant par le bras et l'entraîna à pas de course vers la sortie du marché, loin de la foule et des soldats du feu, tout en lui chuchotant des insultes entre ses dents serrées.

Mai, la tête penchée sur le côté, regarda les deux garçons disparaître dans la foule avec une pointe de curiosité. Puis elle retourna vers le Palais, étonnée de s'être si peu ennuyée cet après-midi...

* * *

Plus le temps passait, moins Zuko trouvait mignon le Jet protecteur et plus il le trouvait horripilant. Visiblement, il en allait de même pour Jet vis à vis du Zuko qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Si bien que ce n'est qu'après de longue minutes passées à s'invectiver bruyamment l'un l'autre dans le petit appartement qu'ils louaient que les deux amants purent enfin discuter de manière constructive et partager les informations décisives que chacun avait déniché lors de cette journée au marché.

Car tandis que Zuko avait appris la raison de l'invitation de June au Palais, l'alliance possible -ou tout du moins la non hostilité- avec une, voire deux de ses anciennes amies et surtout la présence de Iroh dans le Royaume de la Terre, Jet avait reçu un message explosif de Pesticide par faucon messager.

L'Avatar n'était pas mort, et il préparait une attaque surprise du Palais lors de l'éclipse prochaine avec quelques alliés dont Pesticide, La Flèche, Demi-Portion et le Jeune.

Un long silence s'installa une fois leurs informations partagées. Iroh, que Zuko s'était promis de retrouver et de protéger, était dans le Royaume de la Terre où les troupes d'Azula le pourchassaient, tandis que les Combattants de la Liberté les plus chers de Jet arriveraient bientôt dans la Capitale de la Nation du feu pour livrer un combat inégal et dangereux contre le Seigneur Ozai, la terrible Azula et leurs gardes…


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31:**

 _Zuko poussait des bâtonnets et des jetons de Pai Sho sur un plateau décoré d'une flamme rouge. A chaque fois qu'il bougeait un de ses pions, le rire d'Azula retentissait, victorieux. Son père, derrière le plateau, le toisait d'un air méprisant._

 _Au bout d'un moment, excédé par son incompétence, le Seigneur de la Nation du feu se leva et donna un coup de pied dans le plateau, faisant voler les morceaux de bois et les jetons de Pai Sho. Sous les rires décuplés d'Azula, Zuko se mit à genoux devant son père, l'implorant de lui laisser une chance d'apprendre les règles et de jouer comme il faut pour racheter son honneur et récupérer son oncle. Mais implacable, le maître du feu avançait, la main tendue vers lui, menaçant._

 _La scène se brouilla brusquement et à la place de son père, Zuko se retrouva nez à nez avec la main brune de Jet. En souriant, ce dernier lui expliqua qu'il n'avait que faire des règles, qu'un vrai Combattant de la Liberté triche toujours et que c'est d'ailleurs parce qu'il ne suivait pas les règles que lui même était aussi sexy._

 _Alors Zuko prit la main tendue et se releva. Dans son dos, il crut entendre le son familier de l'eau qui bouille, et il sut qu'Iroh approuvait._

* * *

« Tu es sûr que tu ne regrettes rien ? »

Zuko baissa les yeux vers le visage inquiet de son petit ami qui reposait sur son torse nu. Il fronça les sourcils et dit d'une voix grave :

« C'est vrai que j'aurais pas dû te laisser me faire un suçon sur le cou. »

Jet émit un râle exaspéré puis enfouit son visage dans la poitrine de son amant. Zuko caressa ses cheveux bruns en souriant, fier de sa blague. La voix de Jet lui parvint étouffée, chaque son se perdant dans son torse.

« Che que tu peux être con.

\- La moindre des choses est d'articuler quand on est en présence d'un prince » persifla Zuko.

Jet soupira bruyamment contre sa peau, le chatouillant légèrement. Puis il releva la tête et se hissa vers le haut jusqu'à faire face au prince déchu.

« Mais sérieusement, tu n'as pas de regrets ? »

Zuko n'eut pas le courage de faire une nouvelle blague devant l'inquiétude sincère qui faisait scintiller les yeux sombres de son petit ami. Tout en passant une main rassurante sur son dos nu, il répondit avec honnêteté :

« Non. Tu m'as suivi sans hésiter jusqu'ici lorsque j'ai décidé d'aller chercher mon oncle, laissant derrière toi tes amis. Maintenant que ce sont eux qui ont besoin de ton aide, je serais bien ingrat si je ne restais pas à tes côtés… »

Avec un sourire, il ajouta :

« Surtout que mon oncle n'est pas appelé le Dragon de l'Ouest pour rien. Il saura bien se défendre le temps que l'Avatar règle son compte à mon père. »

Jet le regardait toujours fixement de ses beaux yeux marrons, buvant ses paroles. Avec un petit sourire, Zuko reprit, sa main désormais occupée à tracer des fleurs de lotus sur le dos de son amant :

« Et puis quelque chose me dit que mon taré d'oncle voudrait que je fasse ce choix. Il a toujours accepté et suivi mes choix quelques qu'ils soient, mais j'ai de plus en plus l'impression qu'il préférerait que j'arrête de penser à l'échelle de mon honneur, ou même de ma nation, pour penser à l'échelle de toutes les nations. Ce diadème n'est qu'un nouvel indice. »

Jet se fendit enfin de son irrésistible sourire charmeur.

« J'espère que l'Avatar et ses petits amis seront aussi contents que moi de te voir à leurs côtés demain. »

Zuko ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais les lèvres de son petit ami emprisonnèrent les siennes avant qu'il en ait l'occasion. Le prince renégat retrouva la fraîcheur du souffle de son amant dans sa gorge, tandis que leurs dents s'entrechoquaient et que leurs salives se mêlaient.

Toujours plongé dans la bouche de Jet, Zuko parcourait des mains ses cheveux, son dos et ses fesses nues. Le jeune homme se redressa sous ses caresses, cherchant le contact, et ses mains glissèrent vers les tétons de celui qu'il s'obstinait à appeler Lee. La peau rose devint dure, et Zuko sentit le désir monter en lui. D'un mordillement sur son oreille, il arracha un râle à son partenaire, mettant fin au baiser.

Jet le regarda un instant, les yeux brillants de désir, puis ayant obtenu l'accord de son petit ami, il le fit basculer et se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Il enfonça son genou entre les jambes du prince, pressant sa virilité durcissante, et une décharge de plaisir traversa le maître du feu. Jet cueillit le gémissement de son amant entre ses lèvres. Tandis que leurs bouches se retrouvaient avec fureur, Zuko agrippa les fesses au dessus de lui et frotta de plus belle son entre-jambe contre le genou plié. Dans le feu de son désir, une pensée lui vint et il s'arrêta.

Il posa ses doigts sur les mains de Jet, les éloigna de ses tétons rougis et les guida vers le bas de son dos. L'ancien chef des Combattants de la Liberté s'arrêta.

« Tu es sur que… ?

\- Oui. »

Zuko mit toute sa détermination dans son regard.

Alors Jet commença à délivrer des caresses timides sur ses fesses, le visage tourné vers son amant pour décrypter ses réactions. Le prince déchu sentit son désir gonfler à mesure que les doigts glissaient sur ses fesses, les frôlant avec tendresse puis les saisissant à pleine main avant de se diriger précautionneusement vers son entrée et de titiller la peau sensible.

Lorsqu'un premier doigt humide de salive s'introduisit en lui, il ne put réprimer un frisson, les souvenirs de sa dernière pénétration se superposant à l'instant. Jet s'immobilisa aussitôt, mais Zuko plongea son regard dans celui de son amant et lui intima silencieusement de reprendre. Le banni ne lâcha plus le visage aimé des yeux, et la vision de ces traits droits et familiers chassa les mauvais souvenirs, permettant à son corps de se détendre.

En même temps qu'il introduisait un deuxième doigt en lui, Jet caressa doucement son ventre de ses lèvres en un baiser plein de tendresse. Zuko glissa sa main dans les cheveux bruns et joua avec les mèches familières, en écho avec les doigts de son petit ami au fond de son intimité. Quand un troisième doigt rejoignit les deux premiers, son corps l'avala sereinement au lieu de se crisper. Jet releva la tête et lui offrit un sourire rayonnant. Ils s'embrassèrent avec fièvre.

Quelques minutes après, le membre tendu de son amant glissait en Zuko, investissant doucement l'espace délaissé par ses doigts. Son corps s'ouvrit complètement pour accueillir Jet, et à nouveau ils ne firent qu'un. Son intimité épousait parfaitement la virilité de Jet, l'enserrant avec amour. C'était comme si son petit ami ne l'avait jamais quitté, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu personne d'autre en lui.

Jet commença à bouger, envoyant des décharges de plaisir à chacun de ses mouvement attentifs. Doucement, les deux amants reapprirent à se connaître, à accorder leurs corps. Zuko avait l'impression de se retrouver à travers les mouvements de son petit ami. D'un endroit de douleurs et de crispations, son intimité redevenait lieu de douceur et de plaisir.

Il encouragea Jet par de petites morsures sur les oreilles et des mouvements de bassin avides. Alors le jeune homme du Royaume de la Terre accéléra la cadence.

Leurs corps s'unissaient désormais avec ivresse. Les testicules de Jet claquaient les fesses de Zuko à un rythme de plus en plus rapide et l'esprit du prince n'arrivait plus à suivre quand il était plein et quand il était vide. Il avait enroulé ses jambes autour du bassin de Jet et ses mains agrippaient les fesses brunes pour mieux accompagner le mouvement. Les yeux chocolat, au dessus de lui, étaient brillants, et la peau brune devenait glissante sous ses doigts. Lui même ne voyait la scène qu'à travers un voile de plaisir et sa gorge délivrait de petits gémissements comblés.

Un ultime accoup fit trembler leurs corps emboîtés. Zuko vit les yeux de Jet s'agrandir, ses sourcils haussés, ses larmes esquissées et ses lèvres recourbées par l'extase, et il sut qu'il allait venir. Déjà les mains brunes avaient quitté ses hanches et s'appuyaient sur le matelas pour se retirer et éjaculer en dehors de son corps.

Zuko serra ses bras autour de Jet et le ramena contre lui, en lui, prolongeant leur union.

Jet délivra un cri rauque et Zuko sentit un liquide chaud couler en lui. Il éjacula à son tour, plein de Jet et de son amour.

« Ca va ? » murmura Jet contre son oreille.

Zuko captura ses lèvres entre les siennes et les entraîna dans un baiser passionné, essayant de faire passer tout son amour et sa reconnaissance à son amant.

Jet lâcha un instant ses lèvres et demanda encore, par dessus le filet de bave qui reliait leurs deux bouches :

« Ça ne risque pas de… de réveiller de mauvais souvenirs ?

\- Au contraire, ça les a effacé. »

La main de Jet caressa sa joue blessée avec douceur. Avec un sourire charmeur, il ronronna :

« On peut dire que c'est comme si tu avais avalé à ton tour, même si c'est pas par la bouche ? »

Zuko ferma la bouche de son amant d'une main pressante, le visage très rouge. Ses doigts ne parvinrent pas à complètement étouffer le rire de Jet. En revanche, ils furent engloutis dans la bouche coupable et finirent par tellement occuper celle ci que les gloussements s'effacèrent d'eux même, remplacés par de petits bruits de succion érotiques.

Mais suite à un mouvement involontaire de bassin, un bruit mouillé rappela aux deux amoureux que Zuko abritait encore Jet et sa semence. En riant, ils entreprirent de séparer leurs corps et de se nettoyer.

Sa tâche accomplie, Jet s'allongea sur Zuko, pressant sa peau contre lui et ses lèvres contre son cou. Encore étourdi, le maître du feu ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'il suçotait la naissance de son cou de manière à lui faire un nouveau suçon. Et lorsqu'il repoussa son assaillant d'une main fatiguée, celui ci affichait déjà une expression triomphante.

« Ça imprime bien, hein ! » Le nargua Jet avec un sourire goguenard.

Zuko emprisonna le fautif entre ses bras et ses jambes puis le fit basculer sur le dos, sans prendre la peine de répondre. Enfonçant les poignets et jambes de son amant dans le matelas, le prince entreprit de mordiller ses épaules, son cou et ses oreilles, malgré les protestations amusées et mouvements de repoussoir de sa victime.

Il finit par taire les récriminations par un baiser torride qui fit naître dans les deux amants un besoin irrépressible de fusion, si bien que leurs corps se pressèrent avec force, imitant leurs langues emboîtées, jusqu'à ce qu'à bout de souffle et de force, ils se séparent à nouveau puis se rapprochent dans un câlin face à face, nez contre nez, ventre contre ventre, bras et jambes entremêlées, yeux dans yeux.

Alors seulement, ils se dirent par le regard ce que les mots n'avaient réussi à exprimer plus tôt : cet amour profond et inextinguible, cette détermination à affronter leur destin et cette peur profonde que cette nuit à deux soit leur dernière.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement ait raison d'eux et que le sommeil les cueille...


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 32** **:**

 _Zuko_ _avançait dans une foule bariolée et joyeuse et_ _essayait de ne pas trébucher sur sa robe rouge ni de faire tomber le diadème sur sa tête. Ce qui était d'autant plus compliqué que quelqu'un lui jetait constamment des fleurs de lotus et des jetons de Pai Sho dessus. Il tournait fréquemment la tête pour voir qui était le coupable, mais il y avait toujours quelqu'un devant lui, le cachant. Ce qui rendait fou le prince, mais il sentait confusément que ces jets étaient amicaux alors ils laissait couler._

 _Une fois, il crut repérer une tache rose familière surmontée d'une longue tresse brune, non loin d'une autre tache rouge aux longs cheveux noirs, mais les deux silhouettes furent englouties par la foule avant qu'il n'ait pu les reconnaître._

 _Enfin, il arriva devant le Dragon de Jasmin. Jet l'attendait, resplendissant dans sa robe verte royale._ _La Flèche et Pesticide, tous deux en costumes noirs, portaient des bouquets de paille de part et d'autre de leur ami et affichaient des mines respectivement réjouie et blasée._

 _Et soudain Jet et lui s'embrassèrent, sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements et de tonitruants vœux de bonheur. L'Avatar et Katara vinrent même leur offrir un bébé bison volant en leur souhaitant tous leurs meilleurs vœux._

* * *

Repensant au seul rêve joyeux qu'il avait fait pendant la longue série de cauchemars sanglants la nuit précédente, Zuko se demanda s'il ne remportait pas tout compte fait la palme du songe le plus traumatisant.

« Il n'y a personne sur les quais, et je mettrais ma main à couper qu'il y a le double du nombre de tours de vigies par rapport à quand on est arrivé. » marmonna Jet en fronçant ses longs sourcils.

Les souvenirs dérangeants de son rêve s'évanouirent et Zuko hocha la tête sombrement. Il essayait de ne pas penser à la possibilité que son père soit au courant de l'invasion planifiée, mais les points que venait de soulever son petit ami le taraudaient depuis qu'ils s'étaient tapis quelques heures auparavant en haut du grand pont de béton, juste au dessus des berges, pour observer le débarquement.

« Je dois prévenir Pesticide. »

Zuko se jeta sur son amant et le cloua au sol d'un bras impérieux.

« Ca ne sert plus à rien. C'est trop tard. Envoyer un faucon messager ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention sur leur vaisseau… Ils sont préparés à ça de toute façon. Ils ne s'attendent sûrement pas à une haie d'honneur. »

Le froncement de sourcils de Jet s'accentua encore plus, au point que les deux traits fins semblaient presque se rejoindre sur le haut de son nez. Mais l'ancien chef des Combattants de la Liberté ne bougea pas. Zuko laissa retomber son bras et tourna à nouveau son regard vers la mer, caché dans l'ombre.

Un éternuement discret ramena son attention vers son petit ami.

« Tu es en train de t'enrhumer avec ce stupide vent, constata Zuko d'un ton fatigué.

\- Alors réchauffe moi, ô bouillotte ambulante. »

Le sourire de Jet relevait plus d'un masque forcé que d'une humeur sincèrement taquine, mais Zuko se prêta au jeu et entoura le jeune homme de ses bras en râlant, pressant sa peau chaude contre celle glacée. Pendant un moment, il se perdit dans l'étreinte de son amant et oublia ce qui les attendait. Le vent balayait ses cheveux et ses pensées.

Et puis sentant que les muscles de Jet se contractaient, le prince déchu se retourna. A l'horizon, les immenses Grilles d'Azulon s'étaient refermées sur la mer puis enflammées. Ça commençait…

Zuko scanna la surface de l'eau à la recherche de vaisseaux. Contre son torse, il sentait le cœur de Jet battre à tout rompre. Après tout,ses deux meilleurs amis étaient à bord…

Et soudain des énormes sous-marins jaillirent hors de l'eau et s'arrêtèrent sur les berges. Des combattants de la tribu de l'Eau et du Royaume de la Terre se répandirent sur le pont gris, accompagnés de tanks en forme de chenilles. Alors que les tours de garde s'animaient à leur tour, faisant pleuvoir une première salve de boules de feux, une créature géante formée d'algue sortit d'un sous-marin et se lança dans la bataille.

Jet et Zuko se relevèrent d'un bond, et après un rapide regard l'un pour l'autre, ils se laissèrent silencieusement glisser le long des murs et tombèrent armes aux poings sur une tourette de la nation du feu, à l'arrière. Grâce à l'effet de surprise, ils eurent tôt fait de se débarrasser des soldats et maîtres du feu présent. Puis ils volèrent deux uniformes et se rendirent vers la tourette suivante.

Ils abattirent ainsi une petite dizaine de tourettes, l'un s'infiltrant d'abord au milieu des soldats du feu en mimant la panique afin de capter l'attention des hommes avant que l'autre ne les attaque par derrière et qu'ils les prennent tenaille. C'était une idée de Jet, évidemment. Même s'il n'arrivait pas à se départir de l'impression qu'il allait contre tous les codes du combat qu'il avait appris en agissant ainsi , éclaboussant son honneur, il fallait reconnaître que ce plan était efficace. Et il pouvait bien mettre ses principes de côté si cela lui permettait d'éviter que son petit ami ne soit fauché…

Zuko venait tout juste d'infiltrer une nouvelle tourette lorsqu'une ombre familière fondit sur lui. Il roula sur le sol, évitant la queue de la monture monstrueuse de l'Avatar. Lorsqu'il se releva, les soldats étaient déjà hors jeu.

« Eh, c'est Zuko ! »

Avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, le prince banni se retrouva nez à nez avec le sabre de Sokka. Alertée par l'exclamation de son frère, Katara apparut à son tour.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Demanda Sokka, le visage fermé.

\- Écarte ce machin de mon visage. Je suis venu vous aider à renverser mon père.

\- Benh tiens, comme si j'allais te croire. A moins que tu ne veuilles le remplacer ! D'ailleurs, comment tu sais ce qu'on planifie ? »

Sokka s'était encore avancé, les traits plus méfiants que jamais. La pointe de son épée était collée à son cou, et Zuko avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas répondre par la violence et à contenir le feu qui bouillonnait dans son poing.

« Wowowo ! On se calme! Lee/alias Zuko est avec moi ! »

Jet apparut de nulle part et s'interposa entre l'arme et son petit ami. Il affichait un sourire décontracté, mais Zuko le connaissait assez pour voir que derrière ce masque, le jeune homme était traversé par un mélange de peur, d'urgence et de colère.

« Il sait pour l'attaque parce que je lui ai dit ce que Pesticide et La Flèche m'ont appris. Et pas de danger, on est tous du même côté. Je vous rappelle que L...Zuko s'est déjà retourné contre sa psychopathe de sœur à Ba Sing Se, aidant notre Avatar préféré.

\- C'est vrai. Sokka, laisse le. »

Le jeune homme de la tribu de l'eau ne semblait pas très convaincu, mais obéissant à l'ordre de sa sœur, il baissa son arme. Zuko glissa un regard vers la maîtresse de l'eau. Dans son esprit, les souvenirs du moment de paix, presque d'intimité, qu'ils avaient partagé lors de leur emprisonnement dans les tréfonds de Ba Sing Se ressurgissaient. Peut-être y pensait elle aussi, car son regard était plus interrogateur que méfiant...

« PAPAAA ! »

La connexion se brisa et Katara courut vers son frère et un homme de la tribu de l'eau, visiblement leur père. Un maître du feu qui avait fait semblant d'être assommé venait de viser Sokka de son feu, et de blesser grièvement son père qui s 'était interposé pour protéger son fils.

Pendant ce temps, les soldats du Royaume de la Terre et de la Tribu de l'Eau avaient réussi à gagner du terrain et affrontaient quelques mètres plus loin ce qui restait des soldats du Feu. Jet n'arrêtait pas de jeter de petits regards vers les silhouettes reconnaissables de Pesticide, de la Flèche ainsi que d'un petit garçon monté sur les épaules d'un molosse, probablement le Duc et Demi-Portion.

« Vas y, lui souffla Zuko. Je me charge des dernières tourettes. »

Le jeune homme brun fronça ses longs sourcils, hésitant un instant, puis inclina sa tête en avant jusqu'à ce que son front rencontre celui du prince banni. Il caressa sa joue cicatrisée d'une main légèrement tremblante et souffla avec un air faussement sûr de lui :

« On se retrouve dés que j'en ai fini avec eux, ce sera rapide… Ne meurs pas.

\- Toi non plus. »

Après un dernier sourire forcé, l'ancien chef des Combattants de la Liberté s'éloigna armes aux poings vers ses alliés. Zuko dut se faire violence pour ne pas le rejoindre et reprendre son travail méthodique d'élimination des dernières tourettes.

Il fut bientôt rejoint par Sokka, qui lui expliqua d'un air sombre que Katara l'avait chargé de l'aider, probablement pour qu'il ne traîne pas dans ses pattes pendant qu'elle soignait leur père. A défaut d'être agréable, le jeune homme se révéla fort utile. Sa maîtrise dé l'épée était étonnement correcte, et surtout son esprit vif lui permettait d'échafauder des plans absurdes mais efficaces pour infiltrer leurs ennemis.

De temps en temps, Zuko jetait des regards inquiets vers la ligne de front. Jet, ses crochets brandis avec un geste victorieux, ses cheveux volants dans le vent et les traits décidés, avait réuni les hommes dispersés et menait l'attaque avec un magnétisme qui l'aurait fait tomber sous le charme si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Il évoluait dans le bataille avec une violence sublime et commandait les troupes avec une assurance telle qu'ils obéissaient comme s'il les avait toujours guidé. Les soldats du feu reculaient, submergés. Même Sokka s'arrêta un instant pour admirer la maîtrise de Jet.

Zuko commençait à peine à se dire qu'ils avaient peut-être une chance de réussir lorsque l'Avatar surgit de nulle part (ou plutôt du ciel). Aussitôt, Jet, la gamine aveugle, Katara et son père convergèrent vers le nouvel arrivé. Leurs visages tantôt optimistes s'assombrirent lorsque l'enfant leur apprit qu'il n'avait trouvé personne au Palais Royal, menaçant leur plan.

« Ils étaient au courant. » conclut sombrement Jet, formulant les pensées de tous.

Zuko ignora le regard méfiant que Sokka lui adressait et dit :

« Mon père n'a pas pu aller très loin. Il doit être caché dans les parages.

\- Si j'étais lui, je me serais caché dans un bunker ou un truc du genre, réfléchit Sokka.

\- Si c'est un bunker, je peux faire. Mais y a peu de chance que je le trouve en moins de huit minutes, grommela la petite fille aveugle.

\- Il y a un bunker secret pas loin ! s'exclama Zuko. Ma famille s'en sert depuis des décennies pour cacher ce qui doit l'être. »

Une vague d'espoir agita le groupe. Fronçant les sourcils, Katara leva la main pour ramener le calme et répliqua :

« Ça pourrait être un piège.

\- Tendu par un certain prince ennemi ? Siffla Sokka. »

Zuko serra les poings et Jet s'avança pour prendre la défense de son petit ami, mais le soutien vint d'une personne inattendue :

« J'en doute, cingla Katara. Mais le fait est que Azula sait très bien que son frère l'a trahi et qu'il connaît l'existence de ce bunker royal. Et elle est très forte en pièges. »

Un silence grave accueillit ces paroles.

S'ébrouant, le père blessé de la jeune femme intervint d'une voix déterminée :

« Tous les soldats se battront jusque au bout. Et on aura pas d'aussi belle occasion avant longtemps. »

Les regards se tournèrent vers l'Avatar. Zuko se sentait un peu mal à l'aise d'attendre la décision du garçon qu'il avait poursuivi à travers la terre entière pour le livrer en pâture à celui même qu'ils projetaient de vaincre. Mais lorsque le maître de l'air ouvrit la bouche, il sut qu'il ferait ce qu'il dirait.

« Allons y. »


	33. Chapter 33

Si qqn lit encore cette fanfiction, ce serait sympa de lâcher un comm histoire de montrer que je n'écris pas dans le vide :3

 **Chapitre 33 :**

 _Zuko était bloqué dans une grotte remplie de sable. Au loin, il entendait les rires gras d'hommes, des soldats du feu à en croire les lumières oranges qui se répercutaient parfois contre la paroi noire. Les ricanements s'approchaient et le jeune homme sentait qu'il fallait fuir avant qu'ils ne le repèrent. Un petit vent malsain faisait danser les grains de sable à ses pieds, comme pour lui annoncer ce qui lui arriverait s'il restait._

 _Sauf que Jet ne bougeait pas. Debout au milieu de la grotte, les bras ballants et les jambes raides, il ressemblait à une statue, sans vie ni volonté. Ses yeux bruns surtout étaient terrifiants. A chaque fois qu'il les regardait, Zuko_ _se sentait_ _aspirer par le vide mortifère_ _qu'ils abritaient._

 _Le jeune homme toucha la main brune, tentant de le sortir de sa paralysie, mais il n'obtint aucune réaction. Les rires et les reflets des flammes s'approchaient, menaçants. Zuko jeta son corps de toutes ses forces vers la silhouette immobile de son amant, mais elle résista, devenue aussi rigide et lourde qu'une statue en acier._

* * *

Tandis qu'il avançait dans le tunnel que l'aveugle creusait dans le sol, les souvenirs d'un des cauchemars de la nuit précédente remontaient à l'esprit de Zuko et se mêlaient à d'autres souvenirs bien réels, lui donnant un sentiment général de nausée. A ses côtés, Jet n'en menait pas large non plus, même s'il essayait de le cacher derrière un sourire faussement confiant. Mais la façon dont il mâchonnait son brin de paille était révélatrice.

L'Avatar ayant décidé un peu plus tôt de tenter leur chance, Zuko avait indiqué l'emplacement du bunker. Katara et Sokka étaient restés auprès de leur père pour l'aider et mener les troupes, tandis que l'Avatar, l'aveugle, Jet et lui volaient vers les pentes du volcan à dos de bison volant. Alors que Zuko était sur le dos du monstre qu'il avait tant pourchassé, en compagnie de ses ennemis de toujours et de son petit ami qui avait juré de détruire la nation du feu, il s'était demandé à quel moment sa vie avait pris un tournant si bizarre. Puis ils avaient atterri, la gamine avait commencé à creuser un tunnel dans le sol et Zuko avait arrêté de penser...

Justement, la petite venait de stopper devant une énorme porte de métal. Jet soupira, mais au lieu de sembler découragés, l'Avatar se cura le nez d'un air éteint et la fillette aveugle retroussa ses manches (ce que Zuko trouva stupide car elles étaient déjà courtes). Puis elle enfonça ses poings dans la porte et maîtrisa le métal…

« Sérieux ? Personne ne sait faire ça ! s'étrangla Zuko.

\- Moi si, sourit la gamine.

\- C'est pour ça que je détestais votre groupe, marmonna le banni. Toujours en train d'inventer de nouveaux pouvoirs pour me glisser entre les doigts. »

L'Avatar lui offrit son plus beau sourire et l'aveugle lui tira la langue d'un air ravi.

Ils entrèrent et Zuko retrouva sans plaisir les galeries du bunker royal. Pendant une longue minute, ils errèrent dans les couloirs déserts, chacun se demandant secrètement s'ils étaient là où il fallait. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur un noble qui leur dit presque aussitôt où était son père. L'Avatar et la gamine se réjouirent et coururent vers la salle, mais Zuko avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Au moment où ils arrivaient devant la porte, sa maîtrise du feu s'éteignit, ce qui au lieu de le réjouir renforça encore son malaise.

« L'éclipse vient de commencer » souffla t-il avant de dégainer ses épées.

L'Avatar hocha gravement la tête et l'aveugle posa une main assurée sur la porte fermée. Percevant son inquiétude, Jet caressa brièvement sa joue et chuchota :

« Ça va aller. On va botter le cul de ton père et ce sera fini.»

Jamais prédiction ne se révéla plus fausse.

Pour commencer, ce n'est pas son père qu'ils trouvèrent derrière la porte de métal, mais sa psychopathe de sœur. Évidemment, elle refusa de leur dire l'emplacement d'Ozai, et les tentatives de l'aveugle se brisèrent devant les talents monstrueux d'Azula en matière de mensonge. Et comme si ça ne pouvait pas aller plus mal, lorsque la fillette, excédée, l'emprisonna dans la terre, des hommes à elle surgirent de l'ombre et la délivrèrent en un claquement de doigt (presque littéralement). Des hommes avec des chapeaux pointus et un rond vert sur la poitrine…

Azula planta son regard torve dans celui de son frère et dit d'une voix badine:

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas me rejoindre Zuzu ? En échange je te promets d'épargner le vieux fou. »

Zuko balaya sa proposition d'un coup de lame. Il connaissait trop sa sœur pour prêter foi à ses paroles.

Avec un sourire carnassier, elle ajouta :

« Comme tu veux. Mais à ta place, je n'aimerais pas avoir mes Dai Li comme ennemis... »

Zuko sentit un frisson glacé le paralyser. Et Jet, à ses côtés, se jeta sur elle en hurlant avec une telle rage que pendant un instant, personne ne bougea ni ne parla, trop choqués par la violence animale de sa fureur. Mais au dernier moment, Azula sembla se reprendre et s'aplatit sur le sol, évitant de justesse le crochet jeté vers elle. Jet chargea à nouveau, les yeux plus noirs que jamais, mais son geste hargneux manqua encore sa cible. Sa haine lui avait fait gagner en force, mais pas en lucidité. Il attaquait frontalement, sans réfléchir ni se protéger, comme lorsque les bandits les avaient attaqué dans les montagnes. Le sourire de sa sœur tira Zuko de sa paralysie plus sûrement que la morsure d'un serpent. Il courut vers son petit ami, tandis que dans son dos l'Avatar et la gamine aveugle engageaient le combat avec les Dai Li.

Le prince déchu poussa Jet sur le côté une fraction de seconde avant que le gant de terre ne plonge une dague dans son dos. L'ancien chef des Combattants de la Liberté fit mine de se relever, ses yeux toujours noirs de rage, mais son petit ami sauta sur lui et le plaqua sur le sol d'un bras impérieux.

« Si tu veux te battre, alors regagne tes esprits, crétin. Sinon tu vas te faire tuer. »

D'un coup d'épée, Zuko écrasa le monticule de terre qui fonçait vers lui, tout en maintenant Jet contre le sol. Le rire d'Azula retentit derrière lui, glaçant.

« Oh, mais il a encore tous ses esprits, Zuzu. Tu es sûr que tu rejettes mon offre ? »

La respiration du banni s'arrêta brutalement. Il repéra le Dai Li qui avait jeté son gant puis le morceau de terre vers eux, dans un coin, à l'abri des attaques puissantes de l'Avatar et de la maitresse du métal, et vit ses lèvres s'ouvrir et former le début de la phrase qui le hantait.

En proie à la panique, il lança une de ses épées vers l'homme, mais Azula réceptionna l'arme dans un plongeon acrobatique et le Dai Li termina sa malédiction :

« Le roi de la Terre vous invite au Lac Laogaï. »

Zuko baissa les yeux et vit comme dans ses cauchemars les pupilles de son amant rétrécir et la volonté quitter son visage. La voix du Dai Li se mêla aux rires hystériques de sa sœur, et il lui sembla que ces rires se doublaient d'un sifflement sinistre.

« Tue le prince déchu, tue le fils du Seigneur Ozai qui a tourné le dos à sa patrie. »

Zuko savait qu'il devait assommer son petit ami ou fuir, mais ses membres refusaient de lui obéir. C'était comme s'il était prisonnier de ses cauchemars, comme s'il était à nouveau dans la grotte de Ba Sing Se, immobilisé par les mains qu'il aimait. Ces mains qui l'avaient caressé si souvent, qui l'avaient agrippé lorsqu'il croyait sombrer, qui l'avaient sauvé du désespoir, et qui maintenant s'élevaient vers lui, porteuses de mort. Les doigts tant aimés entourèrent son cou, presque tendrement, et Zuko, prisonnier de sa peur et de ses souvenirs, ne put que fermer les yeux pour ne plus voir ces gouffres noirs sans âme devant lui et attendre la mort…

Sauf que la pression attendue ne vint jamais. À la place, les doigts coururent doucement le long de ses joues, recueillant une larme que Zuko avait laisseé échapper sans s'en rendre compte.

« Je ne te ferai plus jamais de mal Lee. Alors reviens. »

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard chocolat et chaleureux de son petit ami. Les mains brunes entourèrent les mains pâles et hissèrent Zuko vers le haut. Puis Jet cracha son brin de paille sur le sol et partit vers le Dai Li, après un dernier sourire charmeur vers lui. La glace qui avait paralysé Zuko fondit et il retrouva le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit.

Il regarda autour de lui et retrouva espoir. L'Avatar et son amie avaient vaincu presque tous les Dai Li et venaient d'acculer les deux derniers. Jet venait de planter son crochet dans le ventre de son adversaire et le tournait dans son estomac de manière peu ragoutante. Et Azula, perchée sur une poutre de terre, jouait distraitement avec son épée, l'air pour une fois dépassée.

Lorsque tous les Dai Li furent mis hors d'état de nuire, elle retrouva néanmoins son sourire victorieux et sauta sur le sol, attirant sur elle l'attention des trois vainqueurs de ses hommes. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais cette fois Zuko la devança :

« Ne l'écoutez pas. Elle va vous provoquer pour que vous l'attaquiez, pour faire diversion jusqu'à la fin de l'éclipse. On doit trouver mon père et le vaincre, pas se battre contre ce monstre. »

L'espace d'une seconde, le masque d'Azula craqua et elle laissa transparaître son agacement.

« Suivez moi, je crois savoir où se cache Ozai. »

Ses trois compagnons hochèrent la tête et le rejoignirent. Elle fit mine de leur emboîter le pas, l'épée de Zuko brandie d'un air menaçant, mais l'aveugle fit s'élever un énorme monticule de terre devant elle pour lui bloquer le chemin et l'Avatar lui arracha l'épée à l'aide d'une bourrasque et la rendit à son propriétaire.

« Tu me connais bien, Zuzu. Mais je te trouve un peu dur quand tu dis que je suis un monstre, leur lança Azula derrière la pierre.

\- Quoi qu'elle dise, continuez à avancer, ordonna Zuko.

\- Parce que si tu penses que je suis un monstre, qu'est ce que tu penses de l'homme à côté de toi, après ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

Jet s'arrêta brusquement. Derrière eux, la princesse se tortillait entre la pierre et le mur pour échapper à sa prison. Zuko prit sa main et reprit sa course, entraînant son amant à sa suite. Encore quelques mètres et ils seraient hors d'atteinte de la voix de sa sœur...

« Ou peut-être que tu as aimé ce qui t'es arrivé et que c'est pour ça que tu le gardes, pour qu'il te fasse la même chose encore et encore. »

Jet lui échappa des mains. Avec un hurlement inhumain, il se jeta pour la seconde fois sur elle, crochets tirés et yeux noirs de haine. Le maître de l'air tourna un visage interrogatif vers Zuko et la maîtresse du métal soupira bruyamment. Les ignorant, le banni s'élança à la poursuite de son petit ami.

Lorsqu'il comprit que sa maîtrise était revenue, c'était déjà trop tard.

L'éclair fusait des doigts de sa sœur, droit vers l'homme qu'il aimait, implacable...


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapitre 34 :**

 _Azula riait, riait, et le corps de Jet tombait en arrière, transpercé par un éclair bleu mortel. Zuko courait vers lui pour le rattraper, mais son amant était toujours plus loin, à tomber dans le vide, avec ses yeux écarquillés par la surprise, sa bouche entre-ouverte, et ses membres inertes. Il ressemblait à une poupée de chiffon, sans vie ni conscience. Et il tombait, encore et encore, éternellement hors d'atteinte._

 _Il avait beau courir, il n'avançait pas. Les rires enflaient, cruels et incontrôlables. Et Jet restait inaccessible._

 _Zuko avait perdu, comme toujours. Non seulement il avait perdu contre sa sœur, mais il avait tout perdu : sa mère, son oncle, son amant._

 _Il était seul._

* * *

Zuko se réveilla en sursaut.

Devant lui, son petit ami gisait sur une paillasse, les yeux fermés et la peau inhabituellement pâle. Il se pencha sur le corps inerte et observa sa poitrine. Elle se soulevait légèrement, douloureusement. C'était ténu, mais il respirait. Il vivait.

Le prince déchu caressa doucement les cheveux du blessé. Les souvenirs de la veille se superposèrent à l'image du présent, et comme dans un cauchemar, il revit l'éclair bleu qui fonçait vers son amant, porteur de mort.

Il ne saurait jamais comment il avait réussi à parcourir la distance aussi vite, mais une fraction de seconde après que l'éclair avait touché Jet en pleine poitrine, il avait attrapé la main brune entre ses doigts. Il se souvenait encore de cette sensation terrible de la mort qui passait à travers son corps avant de sortir par l'autre main qu'il levait en l'air, fendant le plafond de la caverne. Il se souvenait des pierres qui s'effondraient dans un nuage de poussière, les séparant de sa sœur et de sa maîtrise nocive, de la voix d'Azula, leur criant où était caché leur père, et de la voix de l'Aveugle qui interdisait à l'Avatar de se jeter dans ce nouveau piège, non préparé. Mais plus intense que tous ces souvenirs, l'image du corps aimé qui pendait inanimé dans ses bras restait gravée dans sa mémoire.

La suite était floue, un ensemble de bribes désordonnées, non reliées, éclipsées par la permanence de cette mollesse terrible dans le corps de Jet, de cette terreur invivable à l'idée qu'il avait perdu l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

L'Avatar qui le tirait hors du tunnel creusé par l'aveugle, le silence sur le dos d'Appa, le visage désolé de Katara lorsque, à peine retournés sur la berge, Zuko l'avait suppliée de sauver Jet, Sokka qui criait « C'était un piège ! », les dirigeables de guerre qui arrivaient dans le ciel et les bombardaient de feu, Pesticide et la Flèche qui accouraient et découvraient l'état de leur ami, les mains de Katara sur la poitrine brûlée de Jet, le Duc qui pleurait sur les épaules de Demi-Portion, la panique autour de lui quand le dernier sous-marin fut détruit, effaçant leur dernière chance de fuite, et cette eau qui parcourait inlassablement le corps de son petit-ami, luttant pour maintenir la dernière étincelle de vie en lui.

Et puis Katara avait baissé ses mains et Zuko avait explosé en fureur et en larmes, saisissant son habit entre ses poings fermés et lui hurlant au visage de sauver Jet. Sokka avait fait mine d'intervenir, mais la maîtresse de l'eau avait éteint sa colère en lui promettant que Jet n'était pas mort et que si elle pouvait s'occuper de lui dans un endroit calme, il guérirait. Alors seulement le brouillard s'était un peu dissipé et le jeune homme avait lâché le vêtement.

Autour de lui, on venait de décider que le gros des forces d'invasion devait se rendre. Seuls la troupe de l'Avatar et les plus jeunes avaient une chance de partir, montés sur Appa. Avant que Zuko ne la supplie de le faire, Katara lui assura qu'elle allait emmener Jet avec eux et le soigner, comme venait de lui faire promettre Pesticide. Puis elle lui dit qu'il restait encore une place, en plus de leur gang et de Le Duc, le plus jeune de la troupe. Sokka fit mine de protester, mais Demi-Portion s'interposa et déclara avec un air féroce que si quiconque s'opposait à ce que Zuko les accompagne, il aurait affaire à lui. Personne n'osa répliquer devant la montagne de muscles et son regard implacable, d'autant que Pesticide et la Flèche l'entouraient, menaçants, flèche et couteau tirés.

Avec l'aide des trois Combattants de la Liberté, il avait ensuite monté le corps toujours inerte de son amant. Pesticide avait décliné son offre de prendre sa place aux côtés de Jet, décrétant qu'il aurait plus besoin de lui que d'elle avant de lui détruire l'épaule d'un coup de poing amical. Lorsque le bison volant s'était élevé dans les airs, Zuko serrait Jet contre lui avec une crainte superstitieuse. Les regards intenses des trois fidèles de son amant l'avaient suivi dans les airs. Le Duc leur avait crié d'une voix étranglée qu'ils reviendraient les sauver, puis ils avaient disparu de leur champ de vision…

Jet bougea légèrement, ramenant Zuko dans le présent. Tout en caressant avec amour sa joue pâlie, le maître du feu s'adressa au malade :

« Je suis là, Jet, tu es en sécurité. Si tu m'entends, cligne des yeux. »

Les cils noirs s'agitèrent quelques secondes, puis ils s'écartèrent sur deux yeux chocolat. Zuko fondit dans ce regard chaleureux et tant aimé. Suivant une impulsion, il avança son visage et frôla de ses lèvres la bouche de son amant. Jet ouvrit ses lèvres, offrant son souffle au banni. Mais Zuko mit rapidement fin au baiser, conscient de l'extrême fragilité de sa moitié.

Jet le regardait fixement. Il était toujours aussi pâle, et son torse barré d'une énorme brûlure, mais il souriait avec douceur et était conscient. Zuko glissa une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés, le cœur empli de joie.

« On est… où ? » articula difficilement Jet.

« Au temple de l'Air de l'Ouest. Une architecture étonnante, avec des bâtiments à l'envers et plein de brume. Une excellente cachette. Je te ferai visiter dés que tu iras mieux. C'est très différent du Royaume de la Terre. On est dans une tente que nous a passé l'Aveugle, et le gang de l'Avatar est un peu plus loin.

\- Et… les autres ? »

Le sourire de Zuko s'évanouit.

« C'était un piège. Ils ont amené des dirigeables de guerre et détruit les sous-marins. Pesticide, La Flèche et Demi-Portion ont du se rendre, avec les autres. Seuls l'Avatar, ses amis et le Duc ont pu venir avec nous, sur le bison volant… Je voulais que Pesticide prenne ma place mais… elle a refusé et... »

La voix de Zuko s'étrangla. Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les mots, ni avec les émotions. Il détourna la tête.

« Elle a eu raison. » déclara Jet.

Il lui adressa un faible sourire, mais son visage exprimait un mélange de tristesse et de regret. Zuko lâcha ses cheveux et descendit sa main jusqu'à celle du jeune homme. Les doigts bruns agrippèrent les doigts blancs comme s'ils étaient la seule chose qui les rattachaient encore au monde.

« On les retrouvera, reprit Zuko. Il suffit de savoir dans quelle prison ils ont été envoyés. »

Jet hocha faiblement la tête, puis son regard dériva. Le prince déchu détestait la tristesse qui hantait ses traits habituellement illuminés par le sourire ou la détermination. Il creusa dans sa tête à la recherche d'une phrase à dire pour lui remonter le moral. En désespoir de cause, il posa sa main libre sur la grande cicatrice qui décrivait une étoile sur la poitrine brune et dit :

« Tu as essayé de me copier ? »

Le regard de Jet, redevenu net, descendit le long de son cou, jusqu'à son poitrail marqué. Il considéra sa nouvelle cicatrice en silence. Zuko s'insultait mentalement, se demandant à quel moment plaisanter sur une marque à vie lui avait semblé une bonne idée.

« Tu m'as sauvé. »

Contre toute attente, Jet souriait. Même ses yeux avaient retrouvé un peu de leur éclat.

« On est tous les deux des balafrés maintenant. Des parias balafrés. » gloussa l'ancien chef des Combattants de la Liberté.

Le blessé serra tendrement la main de son amant entre ses doigts. Un large sourire étira les lèvres de Zuko, et il plongea vers celui qu'il aimait. Avec douceur, il posa son front contre celui de Jet, dévorant son visage du regard.

« Embrasse moi, mon modèle balafré » chuchota le jeune homme, ses yeux plus pétillants que jamais.

Zuko avança encore son visage, coulant ses lèvres vers celles ouvertes et invitantes de son amant… Puis s'immobilisa lorsqu'il entendit le frôlement d'une toile levée. Il s'écarta d'un bond et se retrouva nez à nez avec Katara, en train de rentrer dans la tente. Elle se figea et regarda un instant son patient et le jeune homme rougissant, s'attardant sur leurs mains liées. Puis elle s'approcha de la paillasse et appela l'eau de sa gourde.

Zuko extirpa sa main de celle de son petit ami et s'écarta vivement. Il s'efforça de regarder ailleurs tandis que la jeune femme soignait Jet, cachant sa gène derrière un masque bougon et des bras croisés.

Un bruit de pas précipités l'alerta quelques secondes avant qu'une petite silhouette fasse irruption dans la tente. Le Duc courait droit devant lui, à toute vitesse, en appelant Jet. Zuko l'intercepta puis le maintint dans ses bras forts en lui criant dans les oreilles :

« ON NE COURT PAS DANS LA TENTE D'UN BLESSE, DÉBILE ! »

L'enfant se paralysa aussitôt, l'air terrifié. Mais Katara détruisit son effet d'autorité en ajoutant :

« De même qu'on ne crie pas dans la tente d'un blessé. »

Jet émit un petit rire moqueur. Aussitôt, le visage du Duc s'illumina et il s'exclama :

« Jet ! Tu es réveillé ! »

Avant que Zuko ait pu agir, le petit Combattant de la Liberté se jeta vers son ancien chef et lui fit un câlin magistral. Katara fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche, mais la vision de l'enfant fourré dans les bras du blessé et des deux sourires affectueux la dissuada de protester. Elle ramena l'eau dans sa gourde, se leva et dit :

« Le Duc, je te laisse veiller sur Jet. Il est fatigué et blessé, donc reste calme. Pas de cris, pas de grands gestes. Et pas trop de discussion, il doit dormir. C'est compris ? »

L'enfant hocha vivement la tête, soudain très sérieux. Un peu moins sérieux, Jet tira la langue à la maîtresse de l'eau. Laquelle leva les yeux au ciel puis attrapa Zuko et le traîna hors de la tente.

Aussitôt sortis, Zuko se dégagea, mal à l'aise de ce contact physique, et foudroya la jeune femme du regard. Levant les mains en signe de paix, celle ci se dépêcha de dire:

« Je veux juste te parler. »

Zuko soupira mais hocha la tête.

« Je sais que certains d'entre nous n'ont pas confiance en toi…

\- Par certains, tu veux dire ton frère ?

\- ...Mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Je n'oublierai jamais notre discussion dans la grotte, à Ba Sing Se. »

Un silence lourd s'installa.

« J'étais vraiment prête à soigner ta balafre alors, reprit Katara d'une voix douce. Si je ne l'avais pas utilisé pour… pour sauver Aang, je l'aurais utilisé pour toi. Tu nous as aidé ce jour là, contre ta sœur. Et hier encore.

\- J'aurais préféré que tu l'utilises pour Jet, souffla Zuko, le visage résolument tourné vers le sol. Pour qu'il guérisse plus vite, et qu'il n'ait pas de cicatrice. »

Cette fois encore, le silence se fit pesant, intense. Zuko détestait ça, tous ces sentiments contraires entre eux, entre méfiance, inquiétude, compassion et prévenance. Être ennemis était plus simple.

« Tu tiens beaucoup à lui » murmura Katara.

Zuko releva brutalement la tête, mais le visage de la jeune femme ne reflétait qu'une curiosité prudente derrière une vague de bienveillance. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« Lui aussi tient beaucoup à toi. La façon dont il te tenait à Ba Sing Se, lorsqu'on a fui la grotte, était similaire à la façon dont tu le serrais sur Appa. »

Zuko détourna les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de penser à ça.

« Ça m'a un peu surprise je dois dire, reprit Katara sur un ton plus léger, après ce que Jet a… »

La jeune femme s'interrompit soudainement. Zuko lui jeta un regard suspicieux et s'étonna de la voir rosir.

« Qu'est ce que... commença t-il.

\- Mais peut importe. Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que j'ai à nouveau confiance en Jet, et en toi. Et Aang a besoin d'un maître du feu, surtout qu'il ne pourra plus bénéficier d'une éclipse lorsqu'il affrontera ton père. »

Zuko recula, hébaï.

« Tu ne veux quand même pas…

\- Si. Zuko, je te demande d'enseigner la maîtrise du feu à Aang. Tu es un excellent maître du feu, et probablement le seul dans les environs disposé à enseigner ce savoir à l'Avatar.

\- Mais…

\- S'il te plaît. De même que tu tiens à Jet, je tiens à Aang. Et je refuse qu'il lui arrive malheur. »

Zuko regarda le visage suppliant de son ancienne adversaire, ses yeux à la fois déterminés et brillants de larmes. Il pensa à Jet, blessé dans la tente, balafré à vie, mais vivant. Il pensa à Iroh, au diadème et au choix qu'il lui avait laissé.

« D'accord. »


	35. Chapter 35

Et nous voilà au 3ème et dernier Livre de cette fic, bien plus longue que ce que j'avais initialement prévu. Nos deux héros sont bon gré mal gré réunis avec la troupe de Aang... On verra bien ce que ça va donner!

* * *

 **LIVRE III :** **LE SOUFFLE DU RENOUVEAU**

* * *

 **C** **hap** **itre 35** **:**

 _Zuko était debout à l'avant du bateau, les mains sur la rambarde, le regard jeté au loin, par delà la mer immense. Il ne savait pas bien vers où le navire le menait, mais derrière lui le ciel était sombre et orageux, avec un vent au souffle strident et des éclairs au bleu glacial._ _Il n'avait pas le choix. S'il voulait échapper à l'orage, il fallait avancer._

 _Le jeune homme tourna la tête et rencontra le regard chocolat de Jet. Il avait les cheveux dans le vent, un sourire charmeur et son éternel brin de paille collé aux lèvres. Sur son torse nu musclé, il y avait une cicatrice blanche en forme de croix. Un éclair déchira le ciel, accompagné par un bruit de tonnerre. Jet posa une main forte sur celle crispée du banni. Aussitôt, le tonnerre s'évanouit. Le ciel, devant eux, était plus bleu que jamais, dégagé._

 _Et puis un nuage blanc parut à l'horizon, minuscule, puis de plus en plus grand, se rapprochant. Zuko recula, mais Jet lui adressa un sourire rassurant avant de lever son autre main en l'air et de faire signe au nuage._

 _Lorsqu'il se posa sur le pont du navire, le nuage était devenu un bison volant, avec une croix bleue et un enfant rasé sur sa tête..._

* * *

« J'abandonne ! » s'exclama Zuko en se laissant tomber sur un banc en pierre, entre deux statues de maîtresses de l'air aux visages aussi sereins qu'insipides.

Quand il avait annoncé à l'enfant qu'il acceptait de lui apprendre à maîtriser le dernier élément, deux jours plus tôt, celui-ci lui avait fait des yeux doux dignes de son stupide lémurien ailé puis s'était envolé dans le temple en criant que Lord Ozai n'avait qu'à bien se tenir maintenant qu'il avait un super maître du feu. Il n'avait arrêté que quand le garçon de la tribu de l'eau lui avait rappelé qu'ils étaient censés se faire discrets.

Sauf que Aang était soudain devenu très timide lorsqu'il avait fallu pratiquer, et il avait été incapable de lui sortir la moindre flamme en deux jours. Et après quarante-huit heures à s'échiner à essayer de nouvelles choses pour débloquer sa maîtrise du feu : le prince déchu avait une furieuse envie de griller la tête chauve.

« Tu es pas censé savoir faire du feu, en tant qu'Avatar ? » grogna Zuko.

Aang se laissa tomber à côté de lui, le visage malheureux. En soupirant, il répondit :

« Je sais que je peux en faire… J'en ai déjà fait. »

Zuko combattit son envie de secouer le gamin en lui hurlant de se dépêcher de refaire du feu et se remémora les conseils de Katara : « Sois patient avec lui. Il fonctionne mieux quand on l'écoute et l'encourage que quand on le brusque. ». Ce à quoi il lui avait répondu qu'elle lui rappelait son oncle. Toph avait beaucoup ri, Katara moins…

« Alors pourquoi tu n'y arrives plus ? » relança Zuko en s'efforçant de paraître compatissant.

« J'ai perdu la maîtrise et blessé Katara. Depuis,j'ai peur de faire mal à ceux que j'aime si j'en refais.

\- Alors c'est bon là, tu es seul avec celui qui t'a poursuivi à travers toute la Terre pour te capturer. Tu peux libérer ton feu sans crainte. »

La tentative d'humour de Zuko tomba à plat. Aang regardait ses mains, l'air terrifié. Le jeune homme soupira et regarda le ciel, à travers la brume et les pierres du temple. Il n'était pas fait pour enseigner et réconforter les autres. C'était toujours Iroh qui avait parlé. Lui se contentait de se battre. Fronçant les sourcils, il essaya de se remémorer ce que lui avait dit son oncle lorsqu'il lui apprenait à maîtriser son feu.

« Le feu n'est pas qu'une histoire de force brute et de destruction. C'est aussi et avant tout une source d'énergie et de vie. Une puissance positive, créatrice. »

Zuko s'interrompit. Il se sentait ridicule. Il allait balayer cet énième discours gênant de son oncle lorsqu'il vit l'expression d'Aang. Les yeux écarquillés, l'enfant buvait ses paroles. Le banni se retint de prendre la tête dans les mains. Est ce que les mots de son oncle pouvaient vraiment avoir un sens pour quelqu'un ?

« Je veux bien réessayer. Tu ne risques pas d'être blessé si je dérape ?

\- Je suis maître du feu ou danseur de cirque? »

Mais Aang avait l'air le plus sérieux qu'il lui avait jamais vu (en même temps, le gamin passait son temps à faire des grimaces aux statues et à parler aux animaux).

« Je te promets que je ne laisserai pas le feu prendre le dessus » reprit-il à regret.

Aussitôt, une petite flamme jaillit des doigts de l'Avatar, timide mais bien vivante.

Zuko eut une furieuse envie de balancer dans le vide ce gamin qui l'avait fait tourner en bourrique pendant deux jours alors qu'il savait maîtriser le feu. A la place, il dit avec un enthousiasme forcé :

« Bravo, continue. »

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Aang lançait flamme sur flamme avec un air réjoui, toute crainte oubliée. Il était un élève brillant, et Zuko se sentait presque fier de ses progrès rapides. Si l'enfant n'avait pas la fâcheuse tendance de hululer de joie et de se disperser toutes les cinq minutes, le prince déchu aurait presque pu apprécier la séance.

Au loin, Katara passa avec un bol de bouillie. Avisant l'Avatar qui s'amusait à faire des fleurs en flammes, elle marqua une pause puis fit un signe de victoire vers Zuko. Puis elle lui envoya un clin d'œil et entra dans la tente de Jet. Les pensées du maître du feu l'accompagnèrent et il rêva au blessé, à sa nouvelle cicatrice et à son stupide sourire qui le faisait toujours fondre.

« Vous avez l'air de plutôt bien vous entendre avec Katara. »

La voix chantante de Aang le ramena dans le présent. Le maître de l'air regardait également vers la tente, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Puis il se laissa tomber sur le sol avec un soupir cyclonique qui fit voler les feuilles oranges qui tapissaient le sol et flotter les vêtements et cheveux de Zuko.

« Je t'admire pour ta sagesse et ta maîtrise de tes sentiments. » déclara Aang d'une voix lugubre.

Zuko se retourna, pensant trouver un public écroulé de rire face à cette blague soudaine. Sauf qu'il n'y avait personne, et que l'enfant semblait très sérieux.

« Euh ? Ma… maîtrise ?

\- Oui. Tu n'as ni jalousie, ni méfiance envers Katara. Tandis que moi, j'ai beau être l'Avatar, je n'arrive pas à me sentir tranquille quand elle va soigner Jet. »

Aang ne remarqua pas que le visage de Zuko s'était soudain assombri et continua :

« Ensuite, c'est peut-être parce que toi tu sais qu'il t'aime, alors que moi je suis pas sûr de ses sentiments à elle. On s'est embrassés, avant l'attaque du jour de l'éclipse, mais on n'en a jamais reparlé et…

\- Aang. Tu es au courant que Jet et moi, on… Euh… Tu sais ? »

L'enfant leva un regard innocent vers le jeune homme au regard résolument tourné vers le sol.

« C'était un secret ? »

Zuko se gratta la tête, embarrassé.

« Euh, je sais pas trop. »

Avec un sourire espiègle, l'Avatar s'avança vers son ancien ennemi et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Conseil d'ami : si vous voulez être discrets, ne laissez pas de suçons apparents. Le jour de l'attaque échouée, tu en avais un énorme dans le cou. »

Les yeux de Zuko s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et il s'écarta en rougissant, pour le plus grand bonheur de Aang qui explosa d'un rire enfantin. Puis un souvenir rattrapa le prince déchu et il reprit d'un ton sérieux :

« Et pourquoi je devrais être jaloux de Katara au juste? »

 **Alors, des retours sur ce premier chapitre de la dernière partie?**


	36. chapitre 36

Comment va réagir Zuko pour l'histoire entre Jet et Katara? La réponse... maintenant!

 **Chapitre 36 :**

 _Jet s_ _autait_ _entre les troncs d'arbres. Le vent sifflait dans ses oreilles et il avait presque l'impression de voler. Il était libre et léger. Ses crochets, autour de sa taille, cliquetaient joyeusement,_ _et son brin de paille dansait dans les airs._ _Il s'élança en avant et fit un bond formidable._

 _Quand il atterrit, il était_ _chez lui, dans le campement des Combattants de la Liberté,_ _entre_ _les huttes et les échelles de corde,_ _sous la canopée bienveillante_ _. Vanneur lui adressait un signe de la main, Le Duc courait sur une_ _plateforme en bois en riant_ _et partout des têtes familières lui souriaient._

 _Soudain il était suspendu à la corde que quelqu'un tirait vers le haut, vers sa cachette, son monde. Sauf qu'il n'était pas seul. Pressé contre son torse, les bras enroulés autour de ses épaules, Lee_ _s'élevait avec lui vers la canopée. Un peu effrayé par le vide sous ses pieds, il se serrait contre son amant et gardait les yeux plongés dans les siens, plaçant toute sa confiance en lui._

 _Il était tellement mignon que Jet déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux, colorant sa joue d'un rose délicat…_

* * *

Le Lee de la réalité fut beaucoup moins mignon lorsque il déboula dans la tente et tira Jet de son songe en hurlant :

« QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE HISTOIRE AVEC KATARA ?! »

La jeune femme sursauta et le filet d'eau qu'elle utilisait pour soigner la cicatrice de Jet explosa en petites gouttes. Tandis qu'elle reformait le filet d'eau, Jet se hissait sur ses coudes et adressait un sourire apaisant à son cher et tendre. Loin d'être amadoué, celui ci croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le fixa avec une colère si intense que Jet se demanda si un maître du feu pouvait jeter du feu par ses yeux.

« On a eu une petite romance rapide, des mois avant que je rencontre la personne grandiose et irremplaçable que tu es. Alors même si tu es très mignon avec cette mine renfrognée, il n'y a pas de quoi être jaloux.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux, je suis déçu. » bougonna Lee.

Avec sa bouche boudeuse et ses cheveux qui tombaient devant les yeux, il était presque aussi adorable que dans ses rêves.

« Encore une fois, tu ne m'as pas fait confiance. Tu ne m'as rien dit. » souffla le maître du feu.

Cette fois, le sourire goguenard de Jet mourut sur ses lèvres. Lee avait l'air sincèrement blessé.

« Bon, hasarda Katara, je vais vous laisser. Aang a sûrement besoin de moi pour… euh, entraîner sa maîtrise de l'eau. »

Elle récupéra le bol de son patient puis contourna Lee d'un pas prudent. Juste avant de disparaître, elle glissa vers lui :

« Et euh… C'était vraiment pas grand chose avec Jet, hein. »

Lee tourna vers elle un visage terrifiant. Jet le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir que sa grimace était une tentative de sourire conciliant, mais la jeune femme partit précipitamment.

Lee s'assit sur le bord du matelas, le dos tourné à Jet. La tension dans ses épaules était douloureuse à regarder, donnant envie à son amant de le ramener contre lui pour lui faire un massage.

« Je suis désolé, Lee.

\- Tu ne me fais toujours pas confiance. Tu pensais quoi? Que je ne pourrais pas comprendre ? »

Jet posa sa main sur le dos tendu de son petit ami, mais celui ci agita ses muscles, chassant ses doigts d'un roulement d'épaules que Jet aurait trouvé sensuel en toute autre circonstance.

« C'est comme pour l'attaque du jour de l'éclipse. Ou pour mon grand-père Avatar. Si je ne l'avais pas appris par d'autres, tu ne m'en aurais jamais parlé.

\- C'est du passé. Je ne pensais pas que c'était important… Et je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter inutilement. »

Le banni se retourna brutalement et emprisonna Jet dans ses yeux dorés enflammés par la colère.

« Ne pas m'inquiéter. Tu voulais encore me protéger, c'est ça ? Ou bien protéger notre relation? En taisant la vérité? Faut que tu arrêtes Jet. Je suis plus fort que ça, et notre relation aussi. Aie un peu confiance en moi. C'est vexant. »

Jet chercha une réponse appropriée, à la fois conciliante et honnête, mais se trouva pour une fois dépourvu de mots. Le silence, généralement complice entre eux, devint oppressant.

Une vague de fatigue emporta soudain l'énergie de Jet et ses coudes, qui soutenaient son corps depuis de longues minutes, se dérobèrent sous son poids. Il retomba sur la paillasse et le monde se mit à tourner, le forçant à fermer les paupières.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le visage de Lee était tout proche. La colère avait disparu, remplacée par de l'inquiétude. D'une main tremblante, il caressait son front.

« Ça va ? Tu sais où on est, ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Jet ne résista pas à la tentation. Avec un petit sourire, il dit :

« On en était à une engueulade je crois. N'hésite pas à reprendre. »

Lee eut un petit sourire mi amusé, mi exaspéré. Jet se sentit fondre devant cette expression qu'il adorait. Puis le prince déchu s'allongea contre lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Le cœur de Jet accéléra.

« Ce n'était peut-être pas le moment, soupira Lee dans son épaule. Je reprendrai quand tu seras guéri. »

Jet ferma les yeux, goûtant au bonheur simple de sentir la peau de celui qu'il aimait contre lui et ses cheveux chatouiller son menton.

La main blanche glissa le long de sa joue et atterrit sur sa poitrine qu'elle empoigna avec douceur, encerclant son téton. Puis les doigts brûlants se réveillèrent et redessinèrent la cicatrice en forme d'étoile, avec ce toucher à la fois délicat et pressant qui rendait Jet fou. Le sang pompé par le cœur affolé du jeune homme convergea vers son bas ventre. Il essaya d'abord d'ignorer les appels pressants de cette partie de son corps, puis n'y tenant plus, il reprit d'une voix rauque :

« Si ce n'est plus le moment que tu m'engueules, tu crois que c'est le moment de se faire plaisir ? »

La main s'immobilisa sur sa poitrine. Il y eut un froissement de couverture et un courant frais souffla sur le corps nu de Jet. Il devina le regard inquisiteur sur sa virilité dressée et ne put empêcher ses joues de rougir.

Le souffle de Lee retourna dans son cou, accompagné par un murmure enivrant :

« Même ton corps est retors. Trop faible pour une dispute, mais pas pour le plaisir. »

Un sourire suffisant s'étala sur son visage :

« Que veux tu, il est aussi bandit que moi, ou plutôt band... »

Les lèvres de Lee capturèrent les siennes, avalant le reste de sa phrase. Puis elle s'envolèrent pour se déposer à nouveau sur le ventre du blessé, juste au dessus de son nombril. Jet frissonna d'anticipation. Déjà la bouche aimée traçait le long de son aine un chemin de baisers humides et de suçotements torrides, enflammant sa peau sur son passage. Lorsque la chaleur de Lee arriva à la naissance de son membre, Jet se pressa contre ses lèvres dans un spasme incontrôlable.

La langue du banni s'enroula enfin autour de sa virilité douloureusement tendue. La bouche, la gorge et la salive brûlante se mêlèrent à ses caresses, arrachant des râles à leur victime en extase. Lee l'encerclait désormais, alternant entre succion et léchouilles voraces. Et Jet se perdait dans toute cette chaleur exquise, familière.

L'ancien Combattant de la Liberté ouvrit les paupières et se noya dans le miel alléchant des yeux de son amant. Il avait enroulé ses mains blanches autour de ses cuisses et gardait son visage tourné vers Jet tout en le dévorant. L'image de ces cheveux noirs en bataille, de ces doigts pressés sur ses jambes et de cette bouche rose en action était si sensuelle que son amant sentit une vague de plaisir descendre le long de son ventre.

Il explosa dans la bouche de Lee avant d'avoir pu le prévenir. A travers le gaze flou de l'orgasme, il vit son petit ami relever la tête et tousser maladroitement. Le corps de Jet se remit peu à peu de son extase, plongeant dans une sensation de satiété chaleureuse, et le monde autour de lui retrouva sa netteté. Lee, assis entre ses cuisses, s'essuyait la bouche sur son bras, l'air un peu penaud. Une goutte blanche perlait au coin de ses lèvres, ajoutant une touche d'érotisme à ce tableau craquant.

« Tu es sublime, mon prince. » susurra Jet.

Lee rougit légèrement puis remonta vers son amant et se coucha contre lui, la tête sur son torse nu.

« La prochaine fois, préviens avant de jouir.

\- Désolé. Tu étais tellement beau que c'est venu sans prévenir. »

Lee grogna puis ramena la couverture sur eux. Jet enveloppa son petit ami d'un bras aimant.

« Et désolé pour l'histoire avec Katara.

\- Si tu pouvais éviter de la mentionner maintenant, ce serait mieux niveau atmosphère romantique. »

Jet sourit dans les cheveux noirs puis laissa le sommeil le cueillir, bercé par le souffle régulier contre sa poitrine.

* * *

Jet se réveilla en sursaut, tiré des bras de Morphée par les bras de Lee.

« Oui Sokka, on va manger avec eux. Ce sont nos alliés maintenant. »

La voix de Katara, inhabituellement forte, venait de juste devant la tente. Lee, paniqué, était en train de s'arracher à son étreinte. Il avait un tel air endormi, avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses yeux peinant à s'ouvrir que Jet ne put résister. Il plongea vers son cou et lui fit un suçon…

Ce qui lui valut un départ précipité de Lee et un coup de poing d'autant plus violent que le jeune homme était convalescent. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de protester contre cette réaction disproportionnée car la toile s'écarta sur la jeune femme de la tribu de l'eau et une immense marmite. Après un regard circulaire préventif, elle s'écarta et laissa passer Aang et Momo. Toph et le Duc lui emboîtèrent le pas, faisant se demander Jet quand l'invasion s'arrêterait. Sokka apparut enfin, le visage suspicieux et les bras encombrés de vaisselle.

« Qu'est ce que vous fichez là ? les agressa Lee.

\- Nous aussi on est content de te voir. On vient manger. » déclara Toph en s'asseyant sur la paillasse de Jet, poussant ses jambes sans aucune gène.

Le Duc vint également s'incruster à côté de son ancien chef et tourna un visage rayonnant vers lui. Jet éloigna en toute hâte ses couvertures de l'enfant, embarrassé à l'idée de ce qu'elles avaient vu. Mais ce dernier ne s'en rendit pas compte et entreprit de servir le blessé en nourriture, répandant une part non négligeable sur sa literie. Pendant ce temps, Toph s'étalait de tout son long sur la moitié de la paillasse, insensible aux toussotements gênés de Katara. Elle finit par lui demander si elle avait attrapé un rhume, ce qui fit s'emmurer la maîtresse de l'eau dans un silence outré et désapprobateur.

Entre deux histoires effrayantes racontées au Duc, Jet chercha Zuko du regard. Il le repéra un peu plus loin, occupé à discuter avec Aang d'un air presque amical. Il contempla un moment cette scène improbable entre l'Avatar et le fils du Lord Ozai, partagé entre l'amusement et l'attendrissement. Puis il remarqua que l'enfant à la croix bleue était mort de rire et que Zuko remontait son haut pour cacher son tout nouveau suçon et l'amusement l'emporta. Sokka, que sa sœur avait forcé à faire le service, les regardait parfois d'un air méfiant, semblant offensé par leur si bonne entente.

Ce fut un repas désordonné et joyeux. La tente était petite, ce qui multipliait les moments de collision et de plats renversés suite à un saut hasardeux de Momo. Les discussions s'entrechoquaient de manière chaotique, surtout que Aang était incapable de rester concentré plus de quelques minutes sur la même conversation. Mais le repas était bon et Jet passa un très agréable moment avec le Duc et Toph, qui lui rappelait de plus en plus Pesticide. Lorsqu'il fut rattrapé par la fatigue, Katara sembla le remarquer et sonna le départ de la joyeuse troupe, dans un fracas de vaisselles et de rires.

Lee ferma derrière eux en râlant contre les odeurs de nourriture qui imprégnaient désormais la toile. Puis il jeta ses habits sur le sol et se glissa sous la couverture de Jet dont il commenta les nouvelles tâches. Le jeune homme de la Terre ne répondit pas. Le repas lui avait rappelé ceux partagés avec ses hommes, lorsqu'il chassait les soldats de la nation du feu, l'emplissant d'un bonheur nostalgique. L'ancien chef des Combattants de la Liberté enroula ses bras autour de son petit ami et se colla contre son corps chaud. Comprenant sa mélancolie, Lee posa ses mains sur celles de Jet et les caressa doucement. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, dans un silence aimant, connectés l'un à l'autre. Puis l'esprit de Jet dériva vers la canopée, accompagné par les cercles tendres que décrivait son amant sur sa peau...

 **Vous aurez remarqué que pour ce 3ème et dernier livre, on bascule entre point de vue de Zuko et de Jet. Et le gAang va prendre plus de place que dans les livres** **précédents** **... Alors, des avis sur ce chapitre, entre dispute, lemon et joyeux bordel?**

 **Et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous! (vous savez que comme cadeau, je ne demande que des retours sur ma fic, même si c'est des jours voire des mois après!)**


	37. Chapitre 37

En ce moment c'est un peu compliqué dans ma vie, d'où le laps de temps entre la dernière publication et celle ci... je vais essayer de continuer et finir cette histoire, mais je ne promets rien pour les délais... Mais assez parlé de moi, place à l'histoire :

 **Chapitre** **37 :**

 _Zuko_ _était_ _assis_ _avec Aang sur le pont du navire. Le ciel était clair et l'eau d'un bleu turquoise magnifique. Une petite brise agréable secouait leurs cheveux (ou plutôt ses cheveux) tandis qu'il enseignait à son élève l'art_ _du thé. L'Avatar s'en sortait bien pour les étapes cruciales du choix des feuilles et de l'infusion, mais il manquait toujours celle du versement en répandant la moitié de l'eau à côté de la tasse_.

 _Zuko commençait à perdre patience lorsque la vision de Jet_ _qui revenait de son entraînement aux crochets lui_ _ramena le moral. Son torse nu étoilé luisait de sueur, ses cheveux étaient en bataille et des gouttes perlaient sur son front et ses épaules larges. Un frisson d'excitation parcourut Zuko._

 _Arrivé à sa hauteur, Jet déposa le diadème de son grand-père sur le front de son amant puis se coucha à ses pieds, exposant son dos bronzé._ _Zuko passa sa main sur la vague de ce dos puissant et récolta un ronronnement sensuel. Puis Jet releva la tête et attrapa les doigts blancs dans sa bouche, les léchant comme s'ils étaient un brin de paille._

 _L'instant d'après,_ _le prince était allongé sur son amant, sous une épaisse couverture, et ils se dévoraient de baisers…_

 _Et puis il remarqua la silhouette de Aang derrière eux, occupé à rigoler en disant qu'il ne fallait pas faire de suçons._ _Zuko tourna la tête, horrifié, et découvrit qu'il y avait aussi Katara qui s'apprêtait à soigner Jet, le Duc qui voulait jouer avec son amant et Toph et Sokka qui_ _hurlaient que c'était l'heure du repas collectif._

* * *

Heureusement, Zuko n'avait trouvé à son réveil que le visage assoupi de son amant. Il avait caressé ses cheveux avec tendresse en savourant ce moment d'intimité -devenu trop rare avec l'envahissant gAang- puis avait entreprit de tirer le jeune homme du sommeil. Comme toujours, la tâche avait été ardue, Jet s'enroulant dans les couvertures et les bras blancs en grognant de manière inintelligible, mais la proposition que lui avait glissé Zuko dans le creux de l'oreille avait eu raison de ses protestations...

Deux heures plus tard, Jet lui faisait l'amour pour la troisième fois à la suite, avec une ferveur et une énergie qui faisaient oublier qu'il était encore en rémission.

Zuko gémit de plaisir, serré contre le corps musclé de son amant dans une énième étreinte torride. Sa langue dansait dans la bouche de Jet, son intimité enserrait avidement sa virilité gonflée et il sentait les doigts humides de son petit ami autour de son propre membre brûlant.

Jet le pénétrait avec tant de passion que la paillasse se disloquait. Autour d'eux, la couverture était maculée de sperme et l'air de la tente chaud et humide. Zuko arrivait à peine à respirer, traversé par des ondes de plaisir si intenses qu'il aurait pu s'évanouir de plaisir. Leurs deux corps bougeaient ensemble, plus unis que jamais, et la bouche de Jet noyait ses cris et hoquets dans leur salive mélangée.

Le prince déchu se demandait si son corps pouvait encore supporter longtemps tous ces assauts répétés où s'il allait succomber de plaisir lorsque Jet se contracta au fond de lui et releva sa gorge en arrière.

Zuko pressa ses fesses brunes pour l'emprisonner dans son intimité. Avec un cri rauque, Jet libéra sa semence et l'emplit de chaleur. Le prince éjacula à son tour, secoué par cette ultime pénétration qui lui laissait le corps tremblant et la vision trouble.

Jet lui embrassa le front puis se retira doucement. Mais même après cette séparation, Zuko continua de sentir sa trace bienveillante au plus profond de lui. Sa bouche et son derrière vibraient encore de ce passage enflammé et la respiration rapide de Jet balayait ses cheveux, maintenant le contact.

Jet s'effondra sur son torse, haletant et dégoulinant de sueur. Zuko sourit et passa ses bras autour de son dos musclé. Leurs unions successives avaient été intenses, menant Jet à l'épuisement et Zuko pas très loin.

« Je t'avais dit que c'était trop, persifla-t'il. Qu'est ce que tu diras si Katara te demande pourquoi tu as subitement régressé? »

Jet attendit quelques minutes d'avoir retrouvé son souffle avant de répliquer :

« Je dirai la vérité, à savoir que c'est la faute de mon petit ami trop demandeur. »

Jet se hissa soudain sur ses coudes et planta son beau regard chocolat dans celui de Zuko, révélant la lueur de doute qui venait de s'y nicher. Il souffla d'une voix inquiète :

« Toi, ça va ?

\- Évidemment, on vient de faire du sex.

\- Oui mais... ce n'est pas... dangereux ? insista Jet.

\- C'est pas moi qui suis en rémission. »

La lueur ne s'éteignit pas complètement, pour le plus grand agacement de Zuko. Il ajouta :

« Je suis juste déçu qu'il n'y ait pas de quatrième round. »

Cette fois, l'inquiétude se dissipa. Jet déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres puis conclut avec un grand rire :

« Je ne crois pas que la paillasse soit en état, mon prince. »

Zuko rit à son tour, puis il se releva et se dirigea vers bassine d'eau à l'autre bout de la tente. Le bas de son dos le tiraillait un peu à chaque pas et ses jambes étaient moins assurées que d'habitude, mais il s'en fichait. Son corps était encore engourdi de plaisir, et cétait Jet qu'il sentait dans cette faiblesse passagère. Il plongea dans l'eau avec délice.

C'était la première fois qu'ils refaisaient l'amour depuis la veille de l'attaque, à la fois parce qu'avant quelques jours, Jet n'etait pas en état, et parce que leurs nouveaux compagnons avaient tendance à débouler toutes les dix minutes dans la tente. Et cette fois, leurs (nombreuses) unions n'avaient pas ramené l'ombre des souvenirs de la grotte...

Zuko recouvrait paresseusement son corps d'eau en pensant au chemin parcouru. Jet le regardait avec cet air rêveur qu'il avait parfois, plongé dans ses propres pensées. Puis il le rejoignit dans la bassine et après une courte bataille d'eau, ils se lavèrent l'un l'autre avec ce qui restait de liquide, parcourant de leurs mains rassasiées le corps qu'ils avaient dévoré de convoitise peu de temps auparavant.

Puis Zuko sortit et s'affaira à rendre un air présentable à la paillasse, avant de jeter vers son amant occupé à le reluquer la couverture qu'ils avaient mouillé de sueur et de sperme.

Quand ils sortirent enfin de la tente, la matinée tirait sur sa fin. Ils coincèrent la toile de façon à créer un courant d'air pour aérer leur nid d'amour puis se lancèrent corps et âmes dans leur première promenade commune depuis leur arrivée au Temple de l'Air de l'Ouest.

Zuko guida son petit ami à travers les méandres de pierres, de roches et de brume. Il marchait lentement, s'adaptant au rythme du blessé, et proposait des pauses lorsqu'il voyait qu'il fatiguait. Le ciel se découpait entre les arcs et les colonnes, émergeant d'un tapis de brouillard blanchâtre.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans un hall flanqué de colonnades et de statues de maîtresses de l'air, leurs pas résonnèrent sur la pierre, donnant une impression de solennité. Ils s'assirent sur un banc mangé de lierre et se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, admirant en silence le mélange minéral et végétal, entre sculptures humaines et liberté de la nature.

Jet posa sa tête sur son épaule. Sa poitrine se soulevait fortement, témoignant de la fatigue de son corps, mais il prit la main de Zuko dans la sienne avec tendresse.

« Ca me rappelle quand on se baladait à Ba Sing Se. » dit-il.

Le banni sourit et répondit :

« Tu étais déjà en rémission. Je passe beaucoup de temps à te soigner. »

Le rire de Jet rebondit sur la pierre, la rendant plus chaleureuse.

« Menteur. C'est ton oncle qui me soignait. Et là c'est Katara… Toi tu es la carotte qui me donne envie de guérir plus vite. Une carotte bien dure et bien demandeuse.

\- Je te rappelle que je suis prince et que ce que tu viens de faire c'est du lèse-majesté. On a pendu des bouseux comme toi pour moins que ça. »

Jet releva la tête et captura les lèvres de Zuko entre les siennes, l'entraînant dans un baiser fougueux. Puis il planta ses yeux bruns dans ceux du maître du feu et dit gravement :

« Je t'ai rencontré trois fois, et les trois fois je suis tombé amoureux. »

Le coeur de Zuko palpita. Il voulut répondre qu'il avait été attiré dés leur première rencontre, qu'il avait passé beaucoup de temps à combattre ce désir, par crainte de ses sentiments, mais aussi de la réaction de Jet lorsqu'il découvrirait qui il était. Il eut envie d'avouer qu'il n'avait jamais aimé auparavant et qu'il n'aimerait surement personne autant, mais les mots moururent dans sa gorge. Alors il serra la main brune avec passion, essayant de transmettre à son propriétaire tout ce que sa bouche refusait de dire.

« Salut les gars. J'espère que vous êtes aussi contents de me revoir que moi de vous surprendre en pleine pédéniaiserie. »

A l'autre bout du hall, se tenait June et son éternel sourire tout en sarcasme et en rouge à lèvres, montée sur sa fidèle shirshu. Jet ôta sa main et se releva, ses longs sourcils froncés, mais c'est à Zuko que la mercenaire s'adressa :

« Écoute mon coco, je t'aime bien alors je t'ai protégé au mieux depuis que je suis au service de ta tarée de sœur. Sauf que là, c'est ma peau qui est en jeu. La demoiselle n'a pas trop apprécié que tu débarques sans prévenir le jour de l'éclipse, surtout que Nyla était censée t'avoir senti à l'autre bout de la Terre.

\- Tu nous as vendu ! » cria Jet.

Un bruit d'explosion, un peu plus loin, sembla confirmer cette affirmation. June se gratta la joue, l'air embêté, puis reprit :

« Pas eu le choix. Mais Azula ne sait pas que Jet est là. Elle croit qu'il est mort. Alors peut-être qu'on peut faire un deal, toi et moi. »

Jet fit mine de s'avancer vers la jeune femme, poings et mâchoires serrés, mais Zuko le retint d'un bras fort. Affaibli et désarmé, son amant ne ferait pas le poids contre la mercenaire… Et encore moins contre Azula.

Il planta son regard dans celui de June. Elle le soutint sans ciller.

« Je t'écoute. »

 **Un bon gros lemon en début de chapitre et deux retrouvailles à la fin (non Azula, tu ne nous avais pas manqué)... Que demander de plus?**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapitre 38 :**

 _J_ _et_ _était couché sur une branche et montrait le manteau ininterrompu de feuilles rouges à Lee en lui expliquant ce qu'était une canopée. Le jeune homme était allongé sur lui et sa tête reposait sur son torse. Une petite brise agitait les feuilles et un rayon de soleil traversait l'épais couvercle, faisant scintiller la peau de son petit ami._

 _Soudain, la voix de Pesticide l'appela. Jet baissait aussitôt la tête vers le sol, mais il n'y avait personne. Rien qu'un tapis de feuilles en décomposition, de branches et de brindilles. Il cria le nom de son amie, puis celui de Longue Flèche, mais seul l'écho lui répondit._

 _Il pressa_ _Lee_ _de se dépêcher pour aller chercher ses compagnons, mais là où s'était tenu le banni, ne restait qu'une feuille rouge qui se désintégra lorsqu'il la prit dans sa main. Paniqué, Jet se releva et hurla le nom de son amant vers la canopée. Le soleil ne filtrait plus, et les feuilles tombaient l'une après l'autre, arrachées par des bourrasques de vent._

 _Un éclair bleu transperça ce qui restait de la couverture végétale, allumant un feu rouge vorace et mortifère dans la forêt._

* * *

Jet se réveilla avec un furieux mal de crâne. La bande grise qui filait à toute allure, à quelques centimètres de son visage, n'aidait pas, pas plus que les bruits d'explosion. Au début, il pensa qu'il était encore prisonnier de son cauchemar. Puis ses souvenirs se remirent en place et il commença à retrouver le fil des événements récents. Des événements peu agréables, comportant June et Lee qui convenaient d'un plan absurde, lui qui refusait et l'infâme mercenaire qui l'assommait du plat d'une dague…

Jet voulut bouger, bien décidé à rendre la pareille à cette femme abominable et courir retrouver son petit ami avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Sauf qu'il était attaché sur le dos avec deux fouets beaucoup trop solides. Et que la chose poilue à laquelle il était attaché avançait terriblement vite, et qu'il était terriblement proche du sol. Lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il se passait, Jet s'étrangla d'indignation :

« JUNE ! TU M'AS ATTACHE AU VENTRE DE TA SHIRSHU? »

Le silence lui répondit. Ou plutôt, le bruit du vent contre ses oreilles, le fracas des pas de Nyla, les explosions et les rumeurs lointaines d'un combat lui répondirent. Puis une voix basse à peine perceptible lui parvint :

a« Avec la bénédiction de ton copain. Alors sois un gentil garçon pour une fois et ferme ta gueule. J'ai promis à Zuko de t'amener à bon port. »

Jet fronça ses longs sourcils puis inspira une grande goulée d'air pour hurler avec plus de force encore qu'auparavant.

« Et ton pédé de copain m'a formellement spécifié que si tu refusais de collaborer, il prendrait ça comme un nouveau manque de confiance de ta part et ne voudrait plus jamais te voir. »

De surprise, Jet avala l'air accumulé, manquant s'exploser les poumons. Le morceau de pierre sur lequel venait de s'appuyer Nyla explosa lui bel et bien, manquant faire tomber l'animal dans le vide et défigurer Jet. Cette fois, la voix de June retentit avec une telle force que l'ancien chef des Combattants de la Liberté se demanda si ses tympans survivraient.

« AZULA ! J'AI RETROUVE ZUKO, ALORS NE ME BOMBARDE PAS SI TU VEUX QUE JE RETROUVE TON ONCLE. »

Jet avait de plus en plus envie de vomir. Non seulement sa situation physique était extrêmement désagréable, mais ses pensées s'entrechoquaient, en proie à un profond dilemme intérieur. Il n'avait jamais fait confiance à la jeune femme, contrairement à Lee. Mais s'il agissait contre elle et se trompait, celui ci serait furieux.

Le monde s'arrêta soudain d'avancer, faisant remonter son coeur jusque dans sa gorge. Des bottes noires apparurent et il prit un malin plaisir à les viser lorsqu'il vomit. Il entendit un hoquet écœuré et les pieds reculèrent précipitamment. Jet rendit le reste de son petit déjeuner avec un sentiment de victoire.

Puis les fouets qui retenaient son corps s'écartèrent et il tomba sur le sol. La chute ne fut pas très violente, étant donné que ledit sol était très proche de lui, mais il aurait préféré ne pas plonger la tête dans son vomi.

Un bras fort le releva. L'oeil visible de June le foudroyait du regard. Derrière elle, sa monture s'écartait en secouant les pattes. Et encore derrière, des dirigeables aux couleurs de la nation du feu bombardaient la partie du temple où Lee et lui étaient quelques temps auparavant. Jet voulut se dégager de la poigne de la mercenaire, mais la course avait anéanti ses dernières forces.

« Qu'est ce qui me dit que Lee t'a vraiment chargé de me dire de suivre ton plan ?

\- Il m'a dit que quand tu me demanderais ça, j'aurais qu'à te dire que tu avais épuisé ta dernière chance, et qu'elle s'appelait Katara. »

Jet se raidit.

June le lâcha enfin et alla s'essuyer les pieds sur l'herbe. Le jeune homme regarda le sol d'un air furieux puis essuya son visage sur sa manche. Ce simple mouvement manqua le faire tomber, et il se détesta encore plus pour sa faiblesse. Même s'il ignorait la demande de son petit ami et le rejoignait, il serait incapable de l'aider.

* * *

« C'était donc toi la fameuse Katara. »

Jet fronça ses longs sourcils et croisa ses bras sur la poitrine. June et lui venaient de rejoindre la troupe de l'Avatar (moins l'Avatar lui même, qui au grand soulagement de Jet était allé prêter main forte à Lee) et de faire les présentations les plus gênantes de l'histoire de l'Humanité, surtout que d'après ce qu'il avait compris, June les avait poursuivi à travers le Royaume de la Terre à l'époque où Lee faisait encore sa chasse à l'Avatar. L'ancien chef des Combattants de la Liberté se demanda vaguement ce que le frère et la soeur de la Tribu de l'Eau pouvaient bien penser de lui. Après une première rencontre où il avait essayé de noyer un village d'innocents pour tuer les maîtres du feu qui y sévissaient et les avait utilisé pour ses plans douteux, il leur avait ramené leur ancien ennemi juré, puis une mercenaire à la morale inexistante...

« Vous pouvez déjà commencer à avancer, au lieu d'échanger des platitudes! »

La voix de Toph sortait du tunnel qu'elle était en train de creuser dans la roche. Elle avait repéré des galeries souterraines qui débouchaient une dizaine de kilomètres plus loin et s'efforçait de créer des tunnels pour les rejoindre et leur permettre de fuir la terrible Azula et ses dirigeables porteurs de destruction.

June, son shirshu et le Duc s'engouffrèrent dans l'entrée, tandis que Katara et Sokka encourageaient Appa à leur emboîter la pas. Cloué au sol par l'indécision, Jet jeta un regard en arrière, dans la direction des explosions, là où son petit ami se livrait à une guerre fratricide avec pour tout allié un enfant de douze ans (ok, c'était aussi l'Avatar et il avait en pratique 112 ans, mais il restait avant tout un sale gamin).

Une main douce se posa sur son épaule, réconfortante. A sa grande surprise, Katara lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et dit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Aang va le ramener. Il ne laissera jamais un de ses amis en arrière. »

Après une brève hésitation, Jet retrouva de sa superbe et offrit un de ses grands sourires charmeurs à la jeune fille.

« Je t'interdis de draguer ma soeur, Jet! » siffla Sokka dans son dos, menaçant.

Le soupir de Katara et le rire de June dans la grotte répondirent à cette intervention. Puis Appa échappa aux mains de Sokka et ce fut la pagaille.

Le bison volant fuyait l'entrée et son noir étouffant. Il avait planté ses griffes dans le sol et résistait de toute sa force aux efforts conjugués de Katara, Sokka, Jet et le Duc, balayant son énorme queue dans l'air, terrifié.

« J'approche des galeries! Venez! »

La voix de Toph était à peine perceptible tant elle était enfoncée dans la terre et tant Appa faisait de bruit en s'arc boutant contre les humains.

« Vous n'y arriverez pas, mes jolis. Vous devriez abandonner la bête, cingla June, son éternel sourire narquois collé aux lèvres.

\- Hors de question! s'indigna Katara. On ne l'abandonnera pas une deuxième fois! »

Avec la rage du désespoir, la jeune femme poussa de tout son corps contre l'énorme animal, lui arrachant un meuglement indigné. Ses compagnons la regardèrent, indécis. Puis Sokka lâcha d'une voix sombre :

« Elle a raison, on n'y arrivera pas. »

Le regard furieux que sa sœur lui lança le fit se dépêcher d'ajouter:

« C'est pourquoi on devrait se séparer en deux groupes. Un qui fuit par le tunnel, le chemin le plus sur, et un qui fuit sur le dos d'Appa.

\- Et en chemin, on récupère Lee... renchérit Jet d'une voix féroce.

\- ...Et Aang.» acheva Katara.

Sokka eut l'air de vouloir rétorquer, mais les expressions décidées des deux jeunes gens l'en dissuadèrent.

« Qui fait quoi alors? »

Les regards se tournèrent vers Toph, tout juste sortie du tunnel. Elle était pleine de sueur, mais affichait un air décidé.

« Appa ne peut pas porter cette bête, dit Sokka en jetant un regard dégoutté vers la shirshu, ce qui lui valut un doigt d'honneur de la part de June.

\- Le Duc et Jet devraient partir par les sous-terrains, ajouta Katara. Le trajet sur Appa risque d'être trop dangereux.

\- Ok pour le Duc, mais pourquoi tu veux protéger spécialement Jet? » releva Sokka, soudain soupçonneux.

Katara l'ignora et se tourna vers Toph:

« Quant à nous, on a commencé cette aventure avec Aang et il a besoin de nous pour s'entraîner s'il veut battre Ozai. »

L'aveugle sourit et grimpa sur le bison volant, lequel s'était calmé depuis que plus personne ne le forçait à aller dans le souterrain. Sokka la suivit en ignorant ses piques sur son inutilité auprès de Aang en tant que seul non maître d'un élément. Pendant ce temps, Katara couvait le Duc et Jet d'un regard de mère poule.

« Vous arriverez à trouver votre chemin?»

Contre toute attente, June s'avança et répondit:

« Evidemment, avec l'odorat de Nyla, ce sera un jeu d'enfant. »

La mercenaire caressa le menton de sa shirshu avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'affection. Katara plissa les yeux, hésitante.

« Mais qu'est ce qui me prouve que tu ne les livreras pas au premier maître du feu venu?

\- La princesse zinzin était une partenaire commerciale très généreuse, mais un peu trop dangereuse pour moi. Je vais tâter de l'autre côté, moins riche, mais moins susceptible de me zigouiller pour un rien. Et quoi de mieux que de ramener un gamin innocent et un chef rebelle un peu moins innocent pour commencer un contrat bien juteux? »

Les deux jeunes femmes se jaugèrent quelques secondes, puis Katara hocha la tête doucement. Une nouvelle explosion retentit, plus proche que les précédentes, et Toph leur hurla de "se grouiller avant de se faire dégoupiller". D'un geste agile, June sauta sur sa monture et saisit les rennes. Jet prit le Duc dans ses bras et le hissa sur le dos de la bête, puis il serra sa petite main avec force et s'écarta, rejoignant Katara et ignorant son air interrogateur.

« June, je te confie le Duc, déclara t-il d'une voix forte. C'est la première fois que je te fais confiance, alors ne me déçois pas. Et tu sais que je ne suis pas l'Avatar. Si quoi que ce soit lui arrive, je n'aurai aucun problème à te zigouiller. »

Katara ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais June la devança :

« C'est ça. En échange, je veux être la marraine du gosse quand vous l'aurez adopté, une fois que vous serez mariés avec ton pédé de copain. »

Le sourire plein d'espoir du Duc n'échappa pas à Jet, ni à June qui explosa d'un rire tonitruant, coupant encore une fois les protestations de Katara.

Puis Jet avança vers l'enfant et il eut l'impression que son coeur se déchirait en voyant ses grands yeux confiants. Il leva la main vers ses cheveux et les ébouriffa avec familiarité, déclenchant un rire cristallin chez le petit garçon. Suivant une impulsion, il décrocha un crochet de sa ceinture et le tendit vers le benjamin des Combattants de la Liberté. L'enfant regarda l'arme, le souffle coupé, n'osant pas la prendre, mais Jet lui posa de force dans les mains puis s'éloigna et dit d'un ton solennel:

« Fais honneur à cette arme et aux valeurs des Combattants de la Liberté, le Duc. Tu me la rendras quand on se reverra. Alors d'ici là, je t'interdis de mourir, compris? »

Le garçon serra l'arme dans son poing et répondit, les yeux brillants :

« Oui chef!

\- Maintenant, cassez vous! » intima Jet.

June lui fit un signe mi respectueux, mi moqueur, puis fit faire à Nyla un volte face et s'engouffrer dans le souterrain. Jet regarda les deux silhouettes juchées sur son dos se faire happer par le noir, le cœur serré. Son dernier camarade avait disparu, dans un énième tunnel lugubre. Juste au moment où cette pensée le traversait, la voix de June retentit, déjà lointaine, mais encore claire:

« Eh, petit pédé! Tes hommes sont dans la prison de Boiling Rock! »

Jet n'eut pas le temps de digérer cette information. Excédé par l'attente, Sokka venait de faire atterrir Appa à côté de lui et Toph l'attrapa par les épaules pour le hisser sur le dos du bison volant, sans égard pour son corps en pleine rémission. Puis alors qu'ils s'élevaient dans les airs, l'aveugle rappela qu'aux yeux d'Azula, il était censé être mort puis le catapulta avec un sourire sadique vers Sokka avec la consigne de "le travestir de manière à le rendre méconnaissable" avant qu'ils ne rejoignent Aang et Lee. Cette fois, Katara ne vint pas à son secours. Visiblement fâchée qu'il ait ignoré ses recommandations et choisi de rester, elle se contenta de le toiser avec un petit sourire victorieux...


	39. Chapter 39

Chapitre 39

 _Zuko était au fond de son lit à baldaquin, bien au chaud sous son drap violet richement ouvragé. Sa mère, à son chevet, lui chantait une berceuse en caressant son front. Tout n'était que chaleur et bonheur._

 _Et puis la main et le chant s'évanouirent. Le visage auparavant serein de la reine affichait désormais un air triste et chamboulé. Elle dit d'une voix pressée « Tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait dans le seul but de te protéger. »_

 _L'enfant se releva. Sa mère avait disparu, et avec elle l'impression de douceur._ _Sa chambre était devenue froide et menaçante. Il sentait la peur faire craquer les murs et écraser le plafond._

 _Soudain, Azula fut là. Elle avait un grand sourire pervers et ses yeux luisaient de malfaisance. Elle sauta sur le lit de son frère et le plaqua contre le matelas, l'empêchant de fuir._

 _« Papa va te tuer, Papa va te tuer » chantonna t'elle avec une joie malsaine._

 _Déjà il entendait les pas lourds d'Ozai s'approcher, brisant le plancher de sa chambre. Sa joue se mit à brûler et son œil commença à fondre. Paniqué, Zuko essaya de se dégager, mais Azula le maintint en place, implacable et cruelle, comme depuis sa naissance._

* * *

En regardant le dirigeable blindé qui bombardait le temple de l'Air, Zuko se rappela le rêve qui l'avait poursuivi pendant des années après son bannissement, à l'époque où il chassait l'Avatar pour retrouver l'honneur et sa place de prince. A l'époque où il ne connaissait pas encore Jet. Où qu'il aille, quoi qu'il fasse, son passé le retrouverait toujours, que ce soit sous la forme d'un Dai Li, de son père ou de sa soeur.

Le prince déchu se reprit. Jet avait besoin de lui. Il était affaibli, et June avait promis de les conduire auprès du reste de la troupe de l'Avatar pour le mettre à l'abri tandis qu'il détournait l'attention. Zuko ne savait toujours pas s'il pouvait faire confiance à la mercenaire, mais il avait envie de la croire. Surtout que contre toute attente, elle lui avait rendu la dague qu'elle avait prétendu avoir donné à des ivrognes, le cadeau qu'Iroh lui avait fait alors qu'il était enfant.

Zuko serra l'arme pour se donner courage. Il sortit de sa cachette et cria de toute ses forces :

« AZULA, C'EST MOI QUE TU CHERCHES ? »

La réponse vint sous la forme d'une boule de feu jetée par le dirigeable. Il sauta sur le côté et dévia le feu destructeur avec sa maîtrise. Le pilier à côté de lui se brisa en deux et commença à tomber dans le vide, vers le vaisseau volant. Zuko sauta dessus et courut vers le dirigeable, se servant de la pierre tombante comme d'un pont. Arrivé à la fin de la colonne, il s'élança en avant.

Ses pieds ne trouvèrent que du vide, mais il enfonça sa dague dans l'acier de l'aéronef. Il cala sa deuxième main entre deux parois métalliques puis contracta ses muscles pour se hisser au sommet, lançant sa dague en avant. Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à mettre pied sur le sommet en métal, une vague de soulagement traversa son corps fatigué.

Mais le soulagement fut de courte durée. Sortant d'une trappe, Azula apparut devant lui, avec ses yeux noirs brillant de malfaisance et son sourire sadique.

« Salut Zuzu. C'est gentil de venir m'aider à célébrer le jour où je vais devenir fille unique. »

Avec un rire dément, la princesse jeta un éclair crépitant vers son frère. Mais Zuko s'était préparé. Il tendit un bras vers le trait mortel, l'accueillit dans son corps puis le renvoya vers un autre vaisseau de son autre bras. En voyant le dirigeable atteint commencer à chuter, il repensa à son oncle et le remercia silencieusement de lui avoir appris cette technique.

« Bravo petit frère, très bien évité. » le félicita Azula d'une voix mielleuse.

Zuko lui répondit par une succession de boules de feu. Il connaissait suffisamment sa sœur pour savoir que ses paroles contenaient un poison aussi corrosif que ses éclairs. La jeune femme évita ses attaques par d'habiles pirouettes en arrière, mais la manœuvre la força à se taire. Puis elle riposta avec un jet de flammes bleues que Zuko dévia d'un bouclier de feu orange.

Mais sa maîtrise ne le protégea pas des paroles de la princesse :

« Dommage que tu n'aies pas pu éviter que ton « ami » reçoive mon éclair en pleine poitrine. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop triste de sa mort… Est ce que tu veux que j'appelle un de mes Dai Li pour le remplacer ? J'imagine que ça changera pas grand-chose, du moment qu'il te prend comme une femme. »

Malgré toutes ses précautions, les mots de sa soeur s'imprimèrent dans l'esprit du banni, comme si elle les gravait dans son crâne à l'aide d'un couteau. Soudain, dans le jet bleu qui cognait contre son mur de flammes, il crut revoir l'éclair qui avait transpercé son petit ami, manquant de le tuer et le marquant à vie. Il crut sentir un vent froid souffler dans son dos, s'infiltrant sous ses habits et lui caressant la peau avec avidité. Il sombra.

Il abaissa brutalement son bouclier orangé et lança ses mains contre les flammes bleues d'Azula. Il les saisit dans sa paume, les accueillant avec froideur et détachement avant de les renvoyer de toutes ses forces vers leur émettrice. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et plongea sur le côté une fraction de seconde avant que son propre feu ne l'atteigne. Une de ses mèches fut dévorée par l'élément vorace.

« Hey, Zuko ! Tu veux de l'aide ? »

L'Avatar venait d'arriver à sa hauteur, suspendu à son bâton volant. Zuko répondit d'une voix neutre en bombardant sa sœur de flammes bleues, plus puissantes et plus dangereuses que ses habituelles flammes orangées :

« Non. Occupe toi des autres vaisseaux. »

S'il avait regardé son ami, le prince déchu aurait lu l'inquiétude sur son visage. Mais Zuko avait déjà détourné les yeux, concentré sur son objectif : la destruction physique de sa petite sœur. Celle ci roula sur elle même et évita de justesse ses attaques puis plongea dans la trappe.

Le jeune homme avança calmement vers l'ouverture, déterminé à la retrouver. Il était à moins d'un mètre lorsque la princesse jaillit du trou et envoya un éclair vers son visage. Avec un sourire froid, il cueillit l'éclair dans sa main et le redirigea vers sa sœur. Le jet mortel explosa sur le métal, juste à côté de l'oreille d'Azula, emportant une nouvelle mèche de ses cheveux.

« Tu es si prévisible, soeurette. »

La princesse fronça les sourcils et toucha sa chevelure abîmée. Puis elle évita une bordée de flammes d'un salto arrière, sortant de sa cachette. Lorsqu'elle atterrit à nouveau sur ses pieds, faisant face à son frère, un sourire étirait ses lèvres.

« Et tu deviendrais presque imprévisible, susurra t'elle. Intéressant. »

Le frère et la sœur se jaugèrent quelques secondes en silence. Puis le combat reprit, plus violent et plus mortel que jamais. Zuko enchaînait les flammes oranges et bleues, il contrait et renvoyait les attaques de sa sœur et avançait méthodiquement, effaçant pas après pas la distance qui le séparait de son adversaire. Il voyait sa sœur ployer devant son feu et sentait qu'au moindre faux pas, il pourrait la vaincre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il faisait le poids face à elle, il avait une chance.

Ils étaient désormais à moins de deux mètres l'un de l'autre. D'un même mouvement, ils levèrent leur bras. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent presque lorsqu'ils lancèrent chacun leur flammes. Le feu bleu et le feu rouge fondirent l'un sur l'autre et explosèrent violemment. Zuko et Azula furent projetés en arrière par le souffle démentiel de la déflagration, à l'opposé l'un de l'autre.

Zuko pensa à tout vitesse pendant qu'il fendait l'air. Il devait impérativement se raccrocher au vaisseau pour ne pas tomber dans le vide et mourir, pour ne pas perdre face à sa sœur. Il sortit sa dague et voulut la planter dans le métal du dirigeable, mais une vague de fatigue emporta soudain ses forces et la lame raya l'acier sans s'y enfoncer.

Il dépassa l'aéronef.

Ne restait plus que le vide autour de lui. Le vide et une immense fatigue, comme si la mort avait anticipé et l'avait déjà recueilli dans sa main. Il eut une pensée pour sa sœur qui peut-être tombait comme lui vers sa mort, et cette pensée acheva de chasser sa colère froide, lui laissant une sensation vague de regret. Il ferma les yeux et convoqua l'image de Jet, de ses yeux chocolat pétillants, de son sourire séducteur et de son stupide brin de paille. Il sourit tendrement à la mort…

… Et se fit soudain attraper par deux bras. Surpris, Zuko rouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec le visage furieux de Aang. Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre que l'Avatar avait plongé en le voyant tomber et s'était mis debout sur son bâton volant pour pouvoir le réceptionner. Puis il comprit que son sauveur lui hurlait de se tenir à lui pour qu'il puisse reprendre le contrôle de leur trajectoire.

C'est ainsi que Zuko, peu après avoir failli vaincre sa sœur, se retrouva à agripper un enfant de douze ans volant sur un bâton cerf-volant pour ne pas mourir. Position d'autant moins confortable qu'il n'avait presque plus de force, que le vent fouettait son visage, remuant son estomac, et que ledit enfant était occupé à lui faire la morale, apparemment inconscient qu'il frôlait l'évanouissement.

Si bien que le banni fut presque soulagé lorsque Appa apparut et que l'Avatar le jeta sans beaucoup de ménagement dans les bras d'un individu bizarre avec un chapeau pointu et une barbe en mousse.

« On y va ! » cria Katara.

Aang hocha gravement la tête et suivit le bison volant que conduisait la maîtresse de l'eau. Il y avait aussi Sokka, Toph et Momo. Personne ne semblait perturbé par le fait qu'un inconnu avec une barbe en mousse les accompagnait, ni par le fait que celui ci serrait Zuko avec une familiarité déplacée. Le jeune homme en question, trop fatigué pour s'interroger sur cette bizarrerie, se contenta de demander d'une voix faible où était Jet. Sokka explosa de rire, mais Katara l'assura qu'il était en sécurité.

Alors Zuko s'autorisa à fermer les yeux. Il sombra presque aussitôt dans le sommeil, étrangement rassuré par la barbe en mousse contre ses tempes, le corps qui l'entourait avec douceur et les bras fermement enroulés autour de son ventre...


	40. Chapter 40

**Chap** **itre** **40 :**

 _Un long_ _ruban de_ _ciel noir s'étalait au dessus de la tête de Jet. Là où s'était autrefois tenu un tapis de feuilles dorées, il n'y avait plus qu'un trou béant. Toute la pénombre du monde coulait par cette ouverture dans le camp des Combattants de la Liberté._

 _Jet parcourait cet espace familier à la recherche de la vie joyeuse qui l'avait jadis animé. Mais les huttes, les arbres et les passerelles étaient aussi vides que le ciel était noir._ _Il butta sur quelque chose et découvrit un de ses crochets. Il se baissa et le ramassa, mais sans son double, l'arme lui sembla inadéquate._

 _Tout à coup, cette pénombre_ _se resserra autour de lui et l'_ _écrasa,_ _pressant sa poitrine comme si l'air était fait de roches_ _noires._ _Broyés, ses yeux perdirent la vue et il se retrouva aveugle et seul dans l'obscurité hostile._

 _Et puis u_ _ne lumière parut. D'abord un point blanc_ _scintillant_ _à l'horizon, la lueur grandit, grandit, et prit la forme d'un humain. Le cœur de Jet_ _s'accéléra lorsqu'il reconnut la tache rose sur le visage et le corps nu, mélange subtil de finesse et de muscles, d'angles et de courbes. Avec cet être lunaire, la pénombre recula et le poids sur sa poitrine se dissipa._

 _Lee arriva enfin à sa hauteur, saturant ses yeux de son éclat lumineux. Jet avança une main prudente vers cette peau blanche, craignant que l'apparition se dissipe dans l'air et le laisse à nouveau seul dans le noir. Mais ses doigts hésitants rencontrèrent une chair solide et tiède, bien vivante, et Lee lui adressa un sourire éblouissant._

 _Il serra son amant dans ses bras avec la force du soulagement. Contre lui, la peau chaude ramena de la chaleur dans son corps, et tout le camp désert s'illumina, baigné par la lumière douce de Lee. Alors seulement, Jet vit le mot qui avait été gravé dans le tronc d'un arbre, et il sut que c'est là que ses compagnons avaient disparu._

* * *

« Boiling Rock. C'est là que tes amis sont retenus, si on en croit ta mercenaire cinglée... »

Jet regarda Sokka et son air sérieux, et à travers lui il crut revoir son rêve de la nuit précédente. Il chassa ce souvenir et hocha fermement la tête.

« Et si on en croit cette psychopathe d'Azula, c'est aussi là que Suki est détenue. »

Jet se retint de demander qui était précisément la jeune femme pour le guerrier de la tribu de l'eau. Il avait vu son expression lorsque la princesse maléfique, accrochée à la paroi rocheuse après une remontée spectaculaire grâce à la propulsion de ses flammes, avait crié que la dénommée Suki était dans la prison.

Les pensées de Jet dérivèrent vers la terrible sœur de son petit ami. Elle lui faisait l'effet d'un monstre magique, imbattable et maléfique. La façon dont elle s'était tirée seule d'une chute fatale était spectaculaire. Et ses mots empoisonnés avaient encore atteint leur cible, comme lorsqu'elle l'avait piégé dans le bunker de la Capitale de la Nation du Feu, l'attirant vers son éclair. Avec un frisson, Jet se rappela de la sensation glaciale qui traversait sa poitrine. Sans Lee, il serait mort.

« Je compte aller la délivrer. Tu es avec moi ? Demanda Sokka.

\- Évidemment. Je ne vais pas laisser pourrir mes compagnons là bas. »

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un sourire hésitant puis se serrèrent la main. Jet repensa au garçon suspicieux qui l'avait soupçonné (peut être pas à tort) dans sa forêt, puis à son hostilité lorsqu'il était à nouveau tombé sur leur groupe, à Ba Sing Se. Aujourd'hui, il lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour partager ses projets de sauvetage secret. Sentant qu'il se faisait gagner par l'émotion, Jet se hâta de fixer un rictus fat sur son visage et dit :

« Je serai le chef de notre mission, vu que j'ai l'expérience et le charisme d'un leader.

\- Ok. Alors je serai ton styliste. Une barbe en mousse ajoutera grandement à ton charisme. »

Jet foudroya du regard le jeune homme de la Tribu de l'Eau et son sourire goguenard.

«Bon, reprit Sokka sur un ton sérieux. Tu sais où est cette prison ? »

L'ancien chef des Combattants de la Liberté planta un brin de paille dans sa bouche et cala ses bras derrière sa tête, en une pause confiante :

« Non. Mais je saurai d'ici demain tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur sa localisation et ses pièges. »

Sokka haussa un sourcil, mais l'arrivée de sa sœur l'empêcha de poser sa question. Il s'éloigna vivement de Jet et se mit à fixer ses ongles avec l'air le moins naturel au monde. Mais la jeune femme sembla contre toute attente plus attendrie que suspicieuse face à cette réaction et elle gratifia Jet d'un grand sourire bienveillant.

« Allez Jet, c'est le moment ! Annonça t'elle joyeusement. Normalement, après cette fois, tu seras définitivement guéri ! Dernière fois que tu auras à te déshabiller devant moi! »

Le jeune homme retira son haut en grognant, tandis que Sokka s'étouffait (avec sa salive?). Katara sortit l'eau de sa gourde par sa maîtrise d'une main et posa son autre main sur le torse cicatrisé de Jet. Elle passa son eau guérisseuse sur l'étoile blanche puis inspecta le torse guéri d'un œil expert.

« Tu apprécies ce que tu vois ? » la taquina Jet.

Katara rit et Sokka s'écria :

« Ca suffit! »

Le jeune homme sauta entre la guérisseuse et son patient et domina Jet de toute sa hauteur. La méfiance et l'hostilité étaient brusquement revenues dans ses yeux, et ses joues étaient rouges de colère.

« Jet, arrête de draguer ma sœur. Si je te vois encore en train de lui tourner autour, je te casse la gueule, blessé ou pas. »

Katara fronça les sourcils et Jet ouvrit la bouche, partagé entre l'amusement et l'irritation. Mais la voix de Toph, derrière un rocher, les devança :

« Par pitié, que quelqu'un explique à ce débile que Jet est trop occupé à baver sur Zuko pour draguer qui que ce soit d'autre. Et ensuite on dit que c'est moi l'aveugle du groupe. »

Le silence accueillit cette déclaration. Le brin de paille glissa des lèvres ouvertes de Jet, Sokka se paralysa, les yeux écarquillés et le cerveau visiblement en surchauffe, et Katara, derrière eux, monta une main devant sa bouche.

Lee arriva sur ces entrefaites. Inconscient de ce qui venait de se passer, il se laissa tomber à côté de Jet en râlant sur l'attention fluctuante de Aang. Ses yeux dorés tombèrent sur le torse nu de Jet, et des flammes montèrent peu à peu dans son regard. A mesure que son attention se focalisait sur le corps de son petit ami, sa tirade perdait en cohérence. N'importe qui pouvait voir qu'il dévorait la cicatrice en étoile des yeux. D'un côté, Jet se sentit flatté par cet hommage rendu à ses attributs. D'un autre côté, il était très conscient du regard de Sokka qui courait de Lee à lui.

Son petit ami finit par se rendre compte que le jeune homme de la Tribu de l'eau l'observait avec des yeux écarquillés, et il lui demanda d'un ton brusque :

« Qu'est ce que t'as ? »

Katara intervint avant que son frère n'ait pu rassembler ses esprits. Elle plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Sokka et expliqua d'une voix fausse qu'il avait pris un coup sur la tête avant de l'attraper par le col et de le traîner derrière elle sur le sol. Lee les regarda disparaître en fronçant les sourcils, l'air perdu.

Charmé par cette moue adorable, Jet réduisit la distance entre eux et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Lee et sa main sur sa taille, sous le tissu.

Avec un bruit sourd, la terre autour d'eux se dressa et forma une petite hutte, les enfermant dans une semi-pénombre. Les yeux dorés se chargèrent d'une incompréhension intense mais l'explication leur parvint sous la voix de Toph :

« Mes yeux sont peut-être aveugles, mais je vois ce que vous faîtes avec mes pieds ! Alors comme je suis gentille, je vais me trouver un autre coin, mais c'est bien la dernière fois ! »

Jet sentit la joue de son petit ami devenir brûlante contre sa joue, et il eut un petit rire. Il dévora la lèvre inférieure devant lui et passa une main joueuse dans les cheveux noirs. Sans se formaliser du grognement de protestation qui faisait vibrer son oreille, le jeune homme de la Terre fit basculer son amant sous lui et colla son tronc entre ses jambes écartées avant de plonger à nouveau vers la bouche délicieuse, pressant son torse nu contre celui de Lee. Les mains du prince déchu trouvèrent son dos et ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de son bassin, invitantes. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés sur un rideau de cils noirs frémissants et sa poitrine se soulevait sur une respiration intense.

Sentant que son esprit allait bientôt sombrer dans un seul désir lourd et aveugle, Jet se raccrocha au souvenir de ses compagnons prisonniers et à sa mission d'en savoir plus sur la prison où ils étaient détenus. Il abandonna à regret les lèvres tendres de son amant et colla sa bouche saliveuse contre l'oreille cicatrisée :

« Lee, j'ai juste une question... »

Le jeune homme frémit sous son souffle, puis ses longs cils s'écartèrent et son regard jaune intense happa celui de Jet.

« Et j'ai une requête. » souffla t-il.

Jet hésita, un peu déstabilisé par le ton sérieux de son petit ami, puis il hocha la tête.

« Vas y, commence, offrit-il.

\- J'aimerais que tu me fasses l'amour…

\- C'est ce qui était prévu mon prince, gloussa Jet.

\- ...de dos, à quatre pattes. »

Le sourire goguenard se figea sur les lèvres de l'ancien Chef des Combattants de la Liberté. Lee se tortilla sous lui, visiblement mal à l'aise, puis se redressa sur ses coudes, rapprochant son visage de celui de son amant.

« C'est Aang qui me l'a conseillé. »

Les yeux de Jet s'écarquillèrent tant qu'il se demanda s'ils n'allaient pas jaillir hors de ses orbites.

« Aang t'a conseillé que je te prenne par derrière, à quatre pattes ? » Répéta t-il, éberlué.

Lee s'empourpra puis s'écria d'une voix paniquée :

« Non ! Évidemment que non ! Mais il m'a conseillé d'affronter mes démons du passé. »

Jet eut l'impression qu'une main glaciale s'était refermée sur ses poumons. Toute idée de Boiling Rock s'était effacée, remplacée par ce gouffre qu'il avait cru combler mais qui était toujours là, entre eux, dans leur relation, dans leurs souvenirs. Les yeux tournés vers le sol, Lee reprit :

« Il a vu ma colère froide l'autre jour, quand je me battais contre ma sœur. Il pense que c'est dangereux, que mon corps risque de ne plus sentir ses limites naturelles et de s'abîmer. »

Jet aurait voulu acquiescer, mais son corps était paralysé par l'angoisse. Il ne put que fixer intensément son amant et sa tête baissée.

« Il a dit qu'il avait un blocage avant, vis à vis du fait qu'il avait abandonné les siens il y a cent ans parce qu'il ne voulait pas de son rôle. Et pour s'en débarrasser, il a du affronter en face son blocage en revivant sa chute dans l'eau. »

Lee remonta le front, laissant voir deux yeux dorés brillants d'un mélange de détermination et d'inquiétude.

« Jet, peut-être que c'est le moyen pour que je surmonte définitivement ce traumatisme, que j'efface ce souvenir. »

Les yeux jaunes le regardaient, attendant une réponse, mais Jet en était incapable, assailli par les souvenirs d'un corps frissonnant à quatre pattes devant lui, de yeux implorants montés vers son visage et de traînées de sang sur la peau blanche.

« Jet ? »

La main de Lee s'était posée sur sa joue avec douceur, et ce contact le tira de sa torpeur. Jet enroula ses bras autour du dos de son amant et posa un menton tremblant dans le creux de son cou.

« Tout ce que tu veux, si tu penses que tu en as besoin. » soupira t-il dans ses cheveux noirs.

* * *

Jet plongea sa bouche vers les fesses musclées et rébondies. Il saisit une pleine bouchée de cette peau élastique entre ses lèvres et suçota amoureusement la chair tendre. En même temps, ses mains caressaient les jambes écartées et le ventre légèrement crispé de son amant. Quand il sentait une vague de stress tendre le corps aimé, il frôlait d'un doigt faussement innocent la virilité pâle ou lâchait les fesses pour embrasser doucement le bas du dos, chassant la raideur. Puis il retournait à son ouvrage, avec patience et précaution.

Le jeune homme brun ramena ses mains sur les fesses crèmes et les écarta doucement, exposant l'anus rose. Il déposa un chemin de baisers au bas de la colonne vertébrale puis aventura une langue saliveuse vers cet espace familier et sensible. Les jambes blanches frémirent sous la caresse de sa langue, mais Jet engloutit ces hésitations dans des baisers langoureux. Il salivait désormais dans Lee, préparant son intimité avec amour. Ses mains brunes parcouraient paresseusement son membre pour le détendre et maintenir le plaisir, dans l'espoir de chasser d'éventuels mauvais souvenirs. Attentif à la respiration de son petit ami, Jet se calait sur le rythme de ses inspirations et de ses expirations pour avancer dans son exploration buccale. Dans l'ensemble, tout se passait bien...

Et puis Jet introduisit un premier doigt en Lee. Depuis les événements de la grotte, ils avaient refait plusieurs fois l'amour et le corps du banni avait accueilli sans problème les doigts puis la verge en érection de son amant. Pourtant, cette fois Jet sentit l'intimité se refermer autour de son index, luttant contre son avancée. Il creusa un peu plus et un petit cri échappa à Lee. Jet s'immobilisa aussitôt, son doigt à peine enfoncé jusqu'à la première phalange. Il essaya de détendre Lee en embrassant son dos et en titillant doucement son gland, mais son doigt resta prisonnier d'un corps hostile.

« Continue Jet, je suis prêt. » marmonna Lee par dessus son épaule, ses yeux jaunes décidés.

Jet aurait pu forcer l'entrée et avancer plus loin. Mais il sentait que tout le corps de Lee refusait cette intrusion, quoi que sa volonté puisse lui dicter. Il entoura le membre de son amant de sa main, plaqua son ventre sur le dos frémissant en un câlin tendre et retira son index. Lee tourna la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés et la bouche ouverte sur une question fâchée, mais Jet intercepta ses lèvres et les entraîna dans un baiser vibrant où il laissa toute sa peur et son amour s'exprimer.

Puis tout en l'embrassant, Jet glissa ses mains sur les hanches blanches et retourna ce corps familier. Quand il libéra enfin ses lèvres, Lee, couché sur le dos, lui faisait face. Jet le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui mentit avec un sourire d'excuse:

« Désolé, Lee. Je n'arrive pas à bander dans cette position. »

Les yeux de Lee le jaugeaient, semblant lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Jet se gratta la tête pour cacher sa gène.

« Ça te va si on fait l'amour normalement?»

La voix de Jet était si hésitante que les traits de Lee se radoucirent. Avec un grand sourire tendre, il monta ses bras vers Jet et entoura ses épaules musclées.

« Evidemment. »

Jet fondit sur son amant et son sourire si craquant.

Cette fois, entrenles baisers et les caresses, son index glissa naturellement en Lee dont le corps s'ouvrit avec langueur. Et quelques minutes après, Jet rentra sans difficulté sa virilité gonflée de désir dans l'antre autrefois fermée...

Ce jour là, Jet fit l'amour à Lee avec une grande douceur. Aux intenses coups de rein enthousiastes, il préféra de petits mouvements de bassin lents et pénétrants, sortant à peine de Lee, savourant le bonheur de l'emboîtement paisible de leurs deux corps. Au lieu de se laisser submerger par la vague de son désir, il garda toute son attention focalisée sur celui de son petit ami, réagissant à chacun de ses petits soupirs d'extase ou frisson de plaisir. Il se sentit plus connecté que jamais à ce beau corps diaphane qui s'offrait autant qu'il le prenait.

Pour la première fois, Lee vint avant lui et répandit sa jouissance sur le ventre de son amant, transporté par une longue étreinte durant laquelle Jet le saisit entièrement, depuis l'intérieur de son corps jusqu'à sa nuque. Et quand il vint à son tour en Lee, son propre orgasme fut moins violent mais plus long que les intenses pics auxquels il s'était habitué, prenant son corps entier et l'emplissant d'une sensation profonde de bien être. Ému par cette nouvelle sensation, Jet serra son amant dans ses bras et se laissa embrasser avec délice.

Mais lorsque la torpeur cueillit Lee, faisant s'abandonner son corps blanc luisant de sueur contre lui, Jet repensa à cette tension extrême qui avait fait obstacle à son index quelques heures plus tôt. Les yeux sombres, il se demanda si l'Avatar ne se trompait pas. Il existait peut-être certains démons qui ne s'exorcisent jamais...


End file.
